Blazing Fists (On Hiatus)
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Even failures can shine follow Dante as he returns from exile to storm his old home town with a smile and cocky words. Dante's not any fighter he's the Blood Fist. And he's looking to achieve his life goal and laugh at anyone who gets in his way. Following along as he fights villains, traitors, and figures out what he wants most in life. And as he has fun with the ladies he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; So you actually did it? Didn't think you would but ok.**

 **Jester; Yes, yes fine now hello everyone I'm Jester and this is my partner Smiles. A few days ago he challenged me to make a Kim Possible fanfic. Seeing as all I've been doing for the last two weeks is read them.**

 **Smiles; Yup who'd a thought he'd go through with it.**

 **Jester; Anyone this will remain a one shot until someone tells me other wise. Well until a lot of people tell me other wise. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; She said she hated me for the last nine years I've know her. Next things she riding my dick like a pro... what a twist!**

 **Narrator's View**

Standing in line a young man waits with a few others at a bus terminal. A large suite case to his and a duffle bag over his shoulder. Rubbing his arm the young lightly tanned redhead teen continues to wait for his bus. After a few minutes the bus pulls up and the young man pays his fare. Setting down his bags the young man waits and relaxes as he rides the bus to his stop. Ten years have passed since he was forced to leave his hometown of Middle Brook. Middle Brook formerly known, as Middleton is one of the few places in the world that young people can gain what they need in life.

Middle Brook USA, Fort Zile South America, Raphael France, and Elbird Africa are known as Out-Rim institutes. Rims are humans that have the natural ability to summon forth an Outer. Some Rims have gone to scientist to bring other their potential. But an Outer is a weapon someone can bring forth/ manifest as a close range to long-range melee or firearms of any kind. To get anything in this world you have to fight for it or earn it. The Authorities of each government have set the system in play so that Out-Rims stay in line. Anyone can get anything they need in an Out-Rim fight. Even none Rims can get what they need after betting or posting in a fight. You can make more in these fights then in the old days of regular boxing or sports matches.

A Rim can fight to get money, political favors, a job/ business deals, even women or men depending on your taste. In earnings fights the hardest thing you can obtain is sexual favor from a partner. Most of the time now many can't earn enough in a fight to be able to have a sexual partner. In an earnings match someone has to pass a challenge(s) set by the partner in question and fight to earn Rim points. If you get the right amount required you can get one of five things. The highest being marriage, second is fucking bi monthly, third the partner is allow to inseminate the other, fourth the partner is allowed to ask for one sexual act. And lastly the partner can completely ignore the other partner if they didn't even make it past the first point's marker.

Still that doesn't mean the points of that match go away. After losing an earnings match the person can use the points after being penalized. The points students and fighters earn can be used for a number of things. One naturally is money or they can be used to help students or fighters boost their position in a match. Often it is allowed before or after a match. But it all depends of how much it costs and how much the fighter is willing to give up. Some students have even used their points to help them pass exams. Still some times the points help people in getting a sexual partner for a short while. Yes divorces are not too uncommon among the Out-Rim communities. It's often because one partner doesn't like the boasting of the other.

Most partners only make it to the third and fourth mark in favors. But a good few men and women have managed to get married. But for our young friend and his plans for a future gives him a wide smile. Getting to his stop the young man disembarks the bus and follows the street. Years he's waited for the chance to come back to his home city. And to many in the town he's nothing, a zero that got ran out for not being able to summon his Outer. Allegations of his involvement with an explosion at a science lab years ago were the main cause. Even though a good amount of evidence pointed elsewhere the police were paid off to make the false claim. Years haven't changed much around his old neighborhood. The young man does note that the tree in front of his home is aging nicely.

Walking up to his door he uses his keys and casually walks in. Placing down his bags next to the plastic wrapped couch. The young man pushes the windows curtain open revealing the years of dust and cobwebs. And allowing the houses inner workings to see sunshine after so many years in the dark. The young man looks out on the leaf-covered sidewalk. His already dark red hair getting an amber like glow in the sunlight. Smiling his goofy smile the young man looks down to his hands "Can't wait to make the all see me for who I really am." But he first has to clean up no way he can sleep with all this dust around the place.

It's the first day of the new years at Middle Brook and parent and students alike walk into the arena to take a seat. The arena is where all major fights are held. Students both local and international have to set a base mark in points of how their Outer workers. Base mark points are given by three things but majorly the mark fights show if a Rim is ready to attend an institute. Base points are given for showcasing, tactical use, and overall effectiveness shown by the Rim. Right now the Middle Brook's cheer team is currently doing their opening number for the institute and international guests. After ten minutes the cheer teams makes a pyramid and receives a roar of whistles and catcalls.

After sometime the announcements begin. The schools director walks casually to the glass in her box seat high in the arena. Director "Hello everyone and welcome to this years first year selections and earnings matches. We have over twenty students ready to test their luck in getting into the school. And showing they have what it takes to make it. I'm the schools new director Doctor Betty. Now then lets get things started." As things get under way the cheer squad sat with their family members. The head cheerleader a red hair teen girl and her co-captain a brown skinned brunette girl. Are currently going back and forth about the next routine. The red heads mom taps her daughters shoulder "Kimmie did you remember to pack your bag for your teams get away this weekend."

Kim Possible daughter to Ann possible nods to her mom. Her brunette co-captain smirks "Forgot to pack extra panties Kimmie?" Kim "Knock if off Bonnie." As the other members snickers Ann continues to talk to her two friends. To Ann's left is Honey Dexter **(Yes its Dexter's mom from Dexter's Lab. Don't know her name so I made one.)** Honey "Ann I heard one of the new student has everyone a buzz with wonder any ideas?" Before Ann can answer the mother next to her answers. Her name is Ocean Astronomonov she like her fellow red headed mothers is all smiles. Ocean "I heard his Outer is very mystery not even the instructors know yet what it is."

Bonnie looks to the blonde cheerleader next to her "Tara ask Hope and Liz if then have any gum? These newbies are so boring." Tara asks around until Crystal gives Bonnie a piece of gum. Into the sixth fight one of the schools band members is fighting with a newbie. The newbie is using a scooped rifle to try and hit the band member. Who is using a pair of revolvers to fight back. The band member rolls behind a piece of cover. Only to be hit in the knee then knocked out with a clean shot to the head. With the match over first aid helps the student to the infirmary. But a buzz of whispers about some new guy goes through a section of the stands. Marcella "I think the mysterious new student is next." Director Betty "Alright now for our seventh match Brick Flagg come to the arena platform."

A good amount of students cheer for Brick the start quarterback of the institutes. He waves and flexes his muscles for all to see. Bonnie playfully waves to him and all he does is gives her a kissy face. Director Betty "And his opponent Dante Shin." The whole arena becomes quiet a few people go wide eye seeing the young man walk from a side entrance. His hands bandaged like a pro fighter, wearing faded blue jeans and a lime green shirt, with a pair of black high tops. Dante Shin is nineteen years old now. Ten years ago he was chased out but to some of his family friends that are watching right now. They have to admit Dante got hotter in the years he's been going. Still a large amount of the crowd started to boo and curse at Dante. Brick turned to face the directors box "You can't be serious he doesn't have a Outer he can't come here!"

Director Betty "You don't decide that I do and I'm allowing this match Mr. Flagg. You refuse he wins by default." Brick growls to stare at Dante who is smiling widely. Brick "What are you smiling at freak? Remember how much of a fuck up you are compared to a real Outer?" Dante chuckles to the jock "No Brick I'm smiling cause I'm going to enjoy moping the floor with your head." Brick sneers at Dante as the director begins the fight. Brick summons his Outer a large maul sledgehammer with a football emblem on the sides. Dante takes his time evading the wild swings of his former tormentor. While in the stands several people watch in shock. Some still taunting Dante for returning or simply cheer for Brick to beat him down.

Dante looks over spotting the cheer squad but most of all his childhood friends. The young man locks his dark red eyes onto Kim Possible. Who is shocked like all that he is back. After what happened in their past no one though they'd see him again. Brick not amused takes a diagonal swing at Dante only for Dante to roll backwards and hop to his feet. Brick "That all you can do? Run away like a coward!" Dante "You'd think that after all this years you'd grow up Brick. But you're the same beef head loser trying to push your weight around." Brick growls charging yet again only this time Dante holds his ground as Brick swings down onto Dante. Dante seeing the swing extends his hand catching the maul.

All watching gasps seeing Bricks maul stops right in Dante grasp. Brick growls while Dante laughs, "Surprise!" In a burp of light Dante hands glow with red energy, which has smaller bubbles of red in the energy displayed. Dante sees the shock plastered of Bricks face. Dante "Surprised Brick so was I when I found out my Outer isn't to form a weapon. Its for me to coat my body in a special energy to fight!" Dante retaliates with a strong jab into Bricks ribs cage. Sliding back on his heels Brick coughs the air leaving so fast he couldn't help but stagger for a second. Dante knocks his knuckles together causing a sound reminiscent to steel colliding. Showing both his hands coated in his red energy Dante retakes his stance. Brick shakes of the punch charging like a bull maddened by a matador. Dante evades his fighting stance that of the Sohei monks.

Sliding to the right of the brute Dante jabs Bricks hips five times to also strike his shoulder with a chop. Smoothly sliding past Bricks boot Dante elbows his thigh. Brick shakes off his leg but Dante continues his smooth movements. Staying low to the ground Dante doesn't let up. Rolling around Brick Dante chops Bricks opposing shoulder to jab his kneecap. As the seconds tick away Brick still doesn't get what Dante is doing. Dante leaps to send a fist down into Bricks dominate shoulder. In that Brick drops his maul seeing his whole right side has gone limp. Even his leg gives causing him to drop to his knees. Brick struggles to move his arm but all he does is so much as twitch his fingers.

Dante "Still don't get it do you Brick? Let me tell you it simply I've been chipping away at your nerves like a coal miner would a rock face. Sure you topple me when it comes to pure strength. But when it comes to brains you've always been slow on picking up. Even the simplest of tactics like this still trick you. Now like I said before I'm going to mop the floor with you." Using a quick series of hand motions Dante creating a claw with his fist. Dante charges and strikes Brick clean across his jaw. The force of the hit causes Brick to sail across the platform of the ring and bounce off the edge. All watching are shocked as Dante shouts with jubilation. Smiling widely Dante taunts his booing crowd with praise to himself and smart remarks to his hateful audience.

Director Betty simply smiles at the young red heads antics and the remaining matches continue. Now the afternoon only six students have made it past the qualifications. Director Betty standing in front of the six students asks them what their goals for the coming years will be as they attend the school. As normal some want influence others wants money. But once the Director reaches Dante he shocks everyone once more. Director Betty "First year Dante what is your goal while attending our institute?" Dante smiles widely "I'm going to create a harem hahahaha!" All are shocked at how casually the young man announces his plans. And the goofy smile that he's showing with it. But one thing's for sure Dante's already has a target on his back. Which he's happily accepting.

 **Bonnie's View**

Sitting with my sisters for dinner I still can't believe what happened a few days ago. Even during the teams first weekend vacation he was still on my mind. Shin of all people is being allowed into the institute here. Shin the same guy that was forced out of town. Everyone said he killed the Stoppable family his own adoptive family, which is sick and low. But no one could and still can't prove it. But they still shipped him out saying he did it so why is he back? Lonnie one of my older sisters cuts her piece of chicken "That punk thinks he can just come back after what he did? Wait until the first days of classes he'll get his ass kicked for sure."

Mom "Lonnie no mean talk at the table. Also I don't want to hear about any of you causing problems for students again. Worry about the firm CEO like I told you. Oh and Bonnie has Brick called you after what the entry fights? I don't want to hear a yes either." I shake my head "That idiot can't talk to me now seeing as he is now lower in the rankings. I'm going to start talking with Kevin Barkings. He's the running back for the football team and on his way to earning seven million in a match next month." Connie "Good stay with the better side of the map sis. You don't need to associate yourself with losers." With dinner over I head to my room to relax. Laying out my clothes for tomorrow I take out some lace. I need some confidence while I'm talking to Kevin tomorrow.

Taking out a nightie I look over my body and compare it to the B-Charts. The B-Charts or the Body-Charts tell you what body types you fall into. And if you're above or in the same range of that type of body. Like the rest of the cheer squad we have A-body types. Kim has everyone beat because her cup size is a couple CMs bigger. While I have the larger ass of the team. I still can't believe Monique has a B-body type and Zita has a C-body type. The main difference between them is that B-bodies have larger breasts with thick sexy thighs. C-bodies have large asses, slightly thinner thighs then B-bodies. But C-bodies breasts are one cup bigger. **(Use this link to find the body types as drawn by Gagala http; ?page=post &s=view&id=294921.)**

Then they're M-bodies that women my mom age have. The have a pretty perfect balance of ass, tits, and legs. Guys often drool when seeing women like my mom in a two-piece. Hell they'll probably pop a blood vessel in excitement if they got head from a M-body type. **(Use this link to see the body type as shown by Dexter's mom drawn by the artist of Milftoon comics. /picture/151278/milftoon-comics/dixters-fap/dixters-fap-4/16.)** Clipping my nighties front I lie down thinking of that goof Shin. _'He just shows up after all that crap happened and says he going to make a harem. Please I can't wait to see him fail and get his ass kicked for talking like he's hot shit.'_

Walking to class with Crystal we're go over last years cheer routines to see which one should get redone. And which ones are ok to use in this years events. Sitting in social studies we wait for class to start. Liz and Tara soon come in and we start to talk. Tara "Look." Looking at the direction where she's pointing we see the idiot of a joker walk into the class. Setting down his bag he then starts to read some book. Seeing as class will be starting in another ten minutes I wonder who will beat him up first. Two guys stand up and walk over to Shin the idiot. Seeing their sweat pants and the logos on their jerseys they're apart of the track team. Second years from the ID stamps on their sleeves.

The dark skinned one "You know that all the teams have an agreement to take you down a peg right? But just to let you know a good amount of the track and swim teams players don't care. Just to give you a heads up a few of the soccer jocks will try to hit you during lunch." Dante looks at the track guys to standup. Dante extends his hand and shakes their hands. Dante "Thanks bros I'll be sure to repay you later for the heads up." The yellow skinned track member shakes his head. Yellow skinned player "We all deserve a shot at our goals. Just make sure you don't waste yours. You're the first guy crazy enough to actually try and make a harem. If you succeed that means others can too." Dante smiles showing his teeth "Good to hear I go some support."

I huff both of them telling him a beating is coming his way won't change a thing. But the whole bros moment of talk of him creating a harem makes me sick. After a few more minutes Ms. Vivian walks into the room. Ms. Vivian "Ok everyone todays your first day here so lets get right to it. Open your books to page twenty seven of advanced social robotics so we can get things underway." Reading the boring textbook I sigh wondering when it'll turn to second period already. I need to get out and talk to Kevin already. In a flash a piece of chalk hits my hand. Looking up I see Ms. Vivian staring at me. Ms. Vivian "Ms. Rockwaller can you tell me what the main purpose of Mr. Stark's study of A.I brought the twenty second century?"

I stutter to just shrug. But Ms. Vivian "Due pay attention remember your here to learn not slack off." Turning her attention to someone else. Ms. Vivian walks over a few desks to then stops at Shins seat. He's staring out the window. Ms. Vivian "Ahem Mr. Shin can you answer what I just asked Ms. Rockwaller?" I smirk he was caught just like me and I can ridicule him about it too. Shin "Tony Starks core processing A.I or Jarvis was the milestone in creating better understandings in robotic engineering. He's earlier attempts at robotics relied on human flaws so that the A.I's could correct and assist in numerous scenarios and tests. His main flaw with his tests was that he over stylized the A.I's in question. Making them too advanced for anyone outside of his company brand of hardware to use. And as a result many robotics and techno analysis are still trying to crack the A.I code today. But his work in fine metal fibers is still holding strong."

Ms. Vivian is speechless she has her jaw pretty much hanging open. Ms. Vivian walks to her desk and writes something of a piece of paper. Ms. Vivian "Mr. Shin takes this and head to the assistant directors room please. And take your things with you." Shin gets up takes the note and leaves without another world. Ms. Vivian "Ok um everyone turn to the chapters questions and complete questions twelve through twenty five. When you're done come to me and I'll mark you complete for the day." As I read over the questions I still can understand why Ms. Vivian allowed the loser to leave. And what did she give him?

 **Third person's View**

It's lunchtime and a good few of the students are really railed up. One reason mainly cause Dante is laying the hurt on half the football team, seven members of the soccer team, and another four from the Lacrosse team. All watching sees Dante taking a few hits here and there but he's not backing down. Or going down he pretty much is holding his own. Dante rolls under a curved sword to land a cross jab to the guy's gut. Back flipping he heel kicks another jock off his feet. With his hands glowing Dante winces as three bullets hit his back. Cartwheeling around the guys firing at him Dante causes them to cross fire. Resulting in them miss firing and hitting Dante's aggressors. Dante stops cartwheel to land right in someone's attack path.

Dante seeing the incoming attack he's going to take from a large Morningstar. Reeling back his fist Dante counters striking right into the weapons round barbed head. Both Dante and the jock end up sliding backwards from the collision. The jock stumbles while Dante skids on his heels. Feeling his sense tingle Dante leaps avoiding a scythe an in mid air counters with a heavy kick to that attackers shoulder. Landing with grace Dante slides low to perform a split kick handstand. Clipping a jock in his side he groans to cough a little from Dante's kick. A swim jock charges Dante with a spear only for Dante to smooth let the pole slide along his side. Grabbing hold of the spear with his leg. Dante flattens his hand making them representative of a striking serpent.

In several fast jabs Dante easily strikes the jocks every time in the stomach. To then chop both his shoulders. Going into a slum the jock topples backwards in pain. Dante rolls away like a ball as two more jocks swing at him with battle-axes. Dante taking his new stance, which confuses the two brutes. But Dante knows that the Mantis style is perfect to deal with these two. One charge taking a wide arching swing, which allows Dante to see, is arching path. Using his right Dante stops and redirects the axes energy to be forced to hit the ground. And shifting in his stance Dante forces his fists forward striking the jock right into his stomach.

The jock sails backwards landing with a thud and holding his stomach. The other advances going into an over handed swing with his axe. Dante catches his attacker by the forearm to then strike at the jocks elbow. Then he lands three strikes to the jocks stomach with his knee. While he's stunned in pain the jock holds his arm and drops to his knees in pain. Dante looks around to see a few jocks still standing but stunned that he is. Dante is bleeding from large gnashes and is in a good deal of pain. But thanks to his Sensei's teachings he's holding strong. Dante _'Endurance of the dog style like you taught me Sensei. It hurts like hell but I'm still standing!'_

However before anything can continue the loud voice of Mr. Barkin causes everyone to take a few steps back. Mr. Barkin looks around to then land his eyes on Dante. Mr. Barkin "I know sooner or later you'd do something. Well Mr. Shin looks like you've got a months expulsions from classes." Dante glares at Mr. Barkin yes again jumping to conclusions without hard evidence or facts. Mr. Barkin was about to speck seeing Dante glare at him only for a voice to say smoothly "Barkin how many times must I tell you? Dealing out student disciplinary action is my job." Many a man heads turn at seeing the M-body type of Ms. Go. Her dark green skirt matching her deep black top and green hued skin. Swaying her hips Ms. Go stops between Dante and Mr. Barkin's. Mr. Barkin "Sorry but it looks like the call is pretty much set here Ms. Go. Mr. Shin here is going to have a month off from school to..."

Ms. Go cuts him off showing him her wrist smart watch. The hologram plays showing Dante was simply defending himself while the jocks started the fight. Ms. Go "Now as I was going to say Barkin displinary actions is up to me. Barkin takes the rest of these young men to Director Betty's office. And have her informed that they are suspended for the next three or five months. Organized assaults or threats of any kind are a strict crime against this institutes regulations. Be grateful I don't recommend Mr. Shin to press charges on any of you. As for you Mr. Shin though it is not against regulation to defend yourself. Neither you nor anyone is allowed to use your Outers outside of class instruction or the arena.

"As such you will be reporting to my office for the next two weeks for detention." A few of the jocks were about to complain until Ms. Go stomped her foot. Which leaves not only a good imprint of her foot but cracks in a good radius. Following behind Ms. Go Dante huffs his wounds like all dealt by Outer weapons can't kill another Outer that easily. But they sure as hell hurt to no fucking end. Getting to Ms. Go's office or detention room she looks through her desk while Dante takes a seat. Ms. Go "Mr. Shin come here your wounds need looking at." Dante gets up and takes off his lime green shirt. Ms. Go notes the old scraps and scars and starts right away at placing the gel like salve on his open wounds.

Placing pieces of seal tape and then wrapping Dante's sore knuckles Ms. Go instructs him to take a seat once more. Ms. Go "Mr. Shin I heard from assistant director Doctor Dementor that you've to receive a specialized test. They really should gauge the students with more then just their Outer skills. Oh well but now Mr. Shin I must ask that little display you have with Mr. Flagg had weight to it. I can assume you two have history?" Dante "I have history with nearly everyone in this town. I can tell you this if you believe those little rumors about me then a word of advice. Lies are best when only one person can tell the true. And now way to show it's the truth."

Ms. Go "I'll be sure to talk to the Director about this lies you speck of. And I must say your skills of monkey, Snake, and Mantis Sohei fighting styles are good. But if you follow the traditional fighting styles for too long I can see you have. Someone will beat the goofy crap out of you. My advice train someone and improve the styles into something your more comfortable with." Dante grins his goofy grin "Well when that time comes Ms. Go I'll be sure to give you twenty bucks for warning me." Ms. Go shakes her head to pull out a book. Dante leans back in the chair and stares at the ceiling forgetting he left his backpack in his locker.

 **Kim Possible's View**

Following behind my mom, aunt Ocean, and Monique we walk down the street three blocks over from our house. "Mom when's aunt Honey suppose to return with Tara." Aunt Ocean "Relax dear Kimmy once Honey finds the right pair of new gloves. And that cute blue top Tara wanted they'd be back in no time. Right now we should welcome our new neighbor to the block." After a few minutes we arrive at the Stoppable home the oak tree in the front really has gotten big. Mom knocks a few times for the door to open. Dante standing in the open door frame sweat gliding down his bare abs and shirtless frame.

Dante faces lights up seeing us all. Mom "Hello Dante it's been too long sweetie how've you been?" Dante leans against the door "Too true Ms. P too true. Well come in not very nice or manly to learn ladies like yourself stand outside. Come on I finally got the hi definition channels installed." Stepping inside Dante closes the door and shows us to the living room. Monique "So Dante how've you been since you know?" Dante "Relax Monique no need to beat around the bush. I've been doing well training none stop to you know do my thing to get to my dream. But how have all of you been? Ms. P is your pot roast still better then Ms. D's" Mom smiles "We've been ok Dante a few new faces moving in an out. Dante do you want to come over for dinner? I'm sure I can think up a few recipes that you liked from when you were younger."

Dante "It's Ok Ms. P I had to learn a lot of things so I'm ok. Just kind of course I'd love to come over and catch up. Oh give me a second I have something for you." Dante leaves to go upstairs for something. "Aunt Ocean what do you think happened while Dante was away?" Aunt Ocean "Don't worry sweet leaf I sure Dante is still his old self. His aura has grown and he's ever still as lively and vast as he was when he was younger." Monique "Still I wonder what's up with him and the whole glowing hands thing?" After a few minutes Dante returns with a few things in his hands. Dante "Ok Ms. P here I bought you a floating aid eyebot that doubts as a Wi-Fi hub and home defense protocols. Ms. A I got you a traditional incent urn from Kyoto. Oh and when you see Ms. D give her these glues. They're special silk plastic fibers allows a persons hand to remain comfortable and they're formfitting to the hands."

Looking over the items from my seat they look really fancy. The gloves are a warm yellow with orange flowers and leafs around the wrists. The urn is a smooth jade that has an ornate oval like body. Its top has a Fu dog sitting on its belly. The gold blue paint going around the urns body is nice. And the floating eyebot is really cool. Its screen is smooth with a chrome and red paint job. And unlike eyebots here it doesn't have any antenna's hanging from the sides. And it doesn't have a car grill for a screen. Dante "Ok Ms. P your eyebot has a facial scan system and a security failsafe mode. So place your hand on its screen when you get home. And then you just follow the steps that comes on its screen."

Mom "Thank you Dante they're all lovely. I'm sorry for what happened to your family." Dante shakes his head "I know they say sometimes that aging helps people cope. But a small part of me is still pissed at what happened. Still I can't hold it against anyone... with no proof of my innocence or involvement people can say what they want. But thanks to one of head chairs jumped at the chance to get rid of someone without an Outer in their town has come back to big them. Director Betty says she's going to have a shadow investigation put into the works to find some evidence. Thanks for everything though glad to know you all still thought about me."

Aunt Ocean "Of course goof rat we never believed those mean words. But we still think it was harsh for the actions they took." Monique "Something's can't be helped oh Tara just texted me she says aunt Honey and her are five minutes from home." Dante "Well it's been fun seeing you all again. Hopefully nothing else tries to take a stab at my reputation." Mom "If they do they'll get an ear full from me that won't be too pleasant." As we get outside Dante pulls us all into a big hug. Pulling away Dante says a soft thank you and walks back into his house. Walking home with them it all seemed so unreal. Dante being back him striving for his odd goal. And not caring for who gets in his way. "I wonder if he'll get to see his goal."

 **Dante's View**

Walking around the pet store I wanted to get a pet that was just me. Years ago my adoptive cousin and family took me in. I had no one, nothing to my name, and little in the ways of listening skills. But they still took me in and loved me. Ron wanted a pet but because of all his dad's illnesses to fur and feathers we couldn't get one. After a while I look to one of the clerks "Hey you got any hairless pets?" She nods to reach into a small pet cage. She pulls out a small chubby little mole rat. Clerk "Its a naked mole rat they have pretty much no hair." Petty the little guys head I pay for him and a few bags of feed.

Walking with the little guy in a small pouch I clip him to my shirt. Going to the Smart Locker clothing store I start to look around for clothes and gear. Buying four parts of fingerless padded gloves, padded fighting shoes with attaching shin guards, a practice standing dummy, along with a jump rope. And additional joint wraps for my limbs. With baggy bottom pants and some new t-shirts I leave the mall. Getting home I place the little mole rat into a small pin and hook up his feeding tubes. Using a finger I rub his head slowly to hear him give off a happy coo. "Well little guy I'm Dante and well seeing as my friends aunt constantly called me a goofy rat I thought having you with me is a nice little reminded of that. So lets think of a name for you..."

Picking him up he eats a cheese-flavored pellet. Sitting down on my bed I gently place him on my lap and start to ramble off names to him. I can tell he's smart seeing as he responds with odd teeth chatter. "How about Phil... Carl... oh come on give me a hint here buddy?" The little mole rat in my hands huff to turn his round body from me. Petting his head with two fingers I give him some more pellets. "How about Rufus?" He nips the pellet to hum and then return happy chatter to me. Smiling back "Ok Rufus happy to meet you little pal and well welcome to our home." He rolls in my hand to give more happy chatter as he eats. Placing Rufus back into his pen for the night I drift off to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.

Walking through the halls with a smile on my face. Turning down the hall I stop seeing Bonnie and Brick to one another. Brick more then Bonnie and the crowd around them is starting to grow. Brick yells that she won't talk to him. Kim gets in front of Bonnie telling Brick to back off. But Brick presses still cursing at Kim I get pissed when he calls her a bitch. Walking past the crowd I stand next to Kim. "Sup Brick they run out of protein shakes in the gym?" Brick "Back off moron or you'll regret it. Bonnie you ain't dating Kevin your going to wait until I get back my points and date me." Bonnie glares at Brick to turn away with a huff. "Just back off Brick she doesn't want you around her so beat it." Brick growls in my face "Who said you can talk for her freak? Get lost before you get hurt!"

I glare at him to smirk. "Fine lets settles things once and for all. Bonnie doesn't want to deal with you and I tied of you getting in Kim's face over this. So lets settle things in a three round KO match. Winning gets to talk to Bonnie lose leaves her alone." Bonnie "Like I give either of you wannbe's my time of day. You can cram you're little contests I don't have time you either of you." I smirk "Last I checked the rules for a contest to talk to a women doesn't require her consent to the match. And besides I don't care about the rewards all I can about is knowing Brickhead here down a few pegs." Brick gets into my face "FINE FREAK! Two weeks we have our rematch but lets add a little more. All our Mark points into one winner take all pool one round no submissions."

"Which will result in the loser having to be remanded to half a year of remedial courses... your on." Brick huffs off and I turn to Kim waiting a little for the crowd to disperse. Kim "Dante what are you thinking?" I smile and rub my neck "I think I'm going to have to train harder. Also I am going to have a lot of fun mopping the arena floor with Bricks face again." Bonnie huffs and glares hard at me "You're such a loser even after all this years..." "Missed you too Bon-Bon." Bonnie shakes her head and walks off with Tara who gives me a weak wave. Kim "You know Bricks going to doubt down and really try to mess you up. He might even start juicing to win."

"I'm counting on it I want to rub it in his face when I win again. Now then I'll be over at your place for dinner at eight. Your aunt Honey came by yesterday and reminded me to come over. It was fun talking to her after all these years. Almost a month back and I still can't believe it." Kim nods "I know Dante well see you tonight." With Kim walking off I head over to the detention room. Ms. Go has been a big help with my first two weeks back. I kind of admire her strong attitude and her sexually as hell body. Most women around town her age have nice curves and ass or large breasts. It's a wonder why someone doesn't take her challenge to try and marry her. Plus it doesn't hurt that now no one can get raped as easily as before.

Women have special devices call Pell's over their vaginas an anus's. Yeah someone thought ahead about the back door too. It's pretty much a thin padded cloth that covers their holes keeping women purely virgins. Women can allow men to grope and fondle their bodies. But if you want the love canals you got to pass the challenges they or their families make for them. Walking into the detention room I smirk as Ms. Go kicks one of the kids clear across the room. Holding a riding crop she glares at the others students. Clapping with a chuckle they all turn to me. Ms. Go "Mr. Shin did you get into a fight again?" "No Ms. Go I came by to watch I'm done for the day." Ms. Go smirks to slap her crop onto a girl's hand. Ms. Go then reaches down while giving a great view of her ass. She picks up a piece of paper.

Ms. Go "You got send her because of passing not Ms. Valente. I assumed that two days was a given but now you have a whole week to think things over. Mr. Shin watch over the class for me. I have to do a round or two of the campus grounds before next period starts. Oh and if any of them tries to leave you have my ok to hit them." Nodding I lean on the front of Ms. Go's desk. A large guy from his build no doubt a linebacker for the football team makes his way to the door. Igniting my hand I grab his shoulder and flip him hard onto his back. The heavy thud of his back hitting the floor shakes the table and desks. "Call me a teachers pet if you want. But I don't intend to dismiss an order from Ms. Go. Oh and trust me she's worse when she wants to be. So either get back to your seat. Or we could go about this ungentlemanly like an all."

The jock huffs and pushes himself up. Calling out his Outer I'm shocked its a 12.7mm heavy machine gun on a carrying system. Smirking I ignite both my hands "Ok besides him who else wants to try and leave the room." Another guy and a girl get up while the rest heads to a sidewall. The girl's Outer is a double-sided scythe and the guy's Outer is a Claymore. "Good I need a work out anyway!" After a few dents and a person being shoved into the air vent in the wall Ms. Go walks back in. She looks to me then the three students that are either sprawled or stuck in something. Ms. Go " Mr. Shin I see you made sure not to too badly damage my room. Now then I hope you have fun with the janitor in fixing the holes around the room.

"As for you three another month in detention will serve you all quite well. Mr. Shin please remove Mr. Leven from the air duct." Nodding I pull the scrawny guy free taking three good tugs before he popped free. His swords hand still catch in his teeth. Ms. Go "Your dismissed Mr. Shin." Smiling to Ms. Go I say my goodbyes. After cleaning up at home I slip into a nice dark green shirt and blue jeans. Walking the few blocks to the Possible home I still find wonder in the house. Ron, me, his parents, Kim's dad, and her twin brothers all had a fun time working on robotics and varying degrees of physics and chemistry. I still have the smarts I just use them when I want to get out of being labeled a slacker. Knocking twice none other then the dark skinned bombshell fashion seller Monique answers the door. I remember seeing a few of her fall fashions in an article in my down time.

Very little to do when your trained in the way of the ninja. And the place your being trained at is atop a hidden mountain valley. Rufus pops from my pocket and scampers to my shoulder. As Monique started to talk only to scream. "Easy Mon this little guy is my little pal Rufus. Rufus this is Monique." Rufus gives happy chatter with a 'hello' in there. Monique "Sorry Dan is just never seen a um what is he?" "He's a naked mole rat Ron's dad never did let us have a pet because of his allergies. So I thought I shoulder get a pet in memory of the what if." Monique places her hand on my shoulder as she closer the door behind me. Monique "You know you can talk to us right Dan. Where here when ever you need a shoulder." "I know just need a little more thought as to what to say."

Walking along side Monique we get to the kitchen and are meet by the sweet aroma of Ms. D's honey glazed ham, Dr. P's pot roast, and Ms. A's chestnut flower and herd soup. Seeing Kim, Tara, Jessica, and Crystal around the table reminds me of when we were younger. Things seem to be the same along with the fact Ms. P or Doctor P is head of the town surgery department. Knew she could do it and glad she did. Something's do change if given time. The kitchens been one remodeled from the last time I was here. "Hey everyone long time no see." Sitting down Ms. D screamed almost dropping her ham. But Kim caught it just in time by siding along the floor. Ms. D "Dante there's a rat on you!" "Wow easy Ms. D this is Rufus he's my new little pal and room mate. I adopted him from the pet store as a little reminded of my old family.

"Ron's dad couldn't handle animal fur so I went looking for animals without hair. And when the clerk at the store showed me Rufus here... well I couldn't say no." Scratching Rufus's chin he gives happy chatter to rub against my cheek. Tara and Crystal gave awes and Dr. P said it was ok helping Ms. D ease into the idea. Ms. A "Dante I heard from Ms. Vergil that your having a match in a little while with that Flagg boy again over the Rockwaller girl. I don't like the idea of anger and vengeance motivating you to fight. It can really throws off your Chi." "Its ok Ms. A I'm doing it cause I want to show Brick and everyone that still doubt me that I've earned my stack. Plus kicking his butt will get him to leave Bonnie alone."

Tara "If I didn't know any better I say you have a thing for Bonnie Dante." Crystal "Oh my gosh Dante are you crushing of Bonnie?" "No I just remember a friend of mine going through the same thing over in Japan. She attends one of the other Outer academy's overseas now. But he father almost married her off. I got involved when she changed her challenges so that beating me in a fistfight was one of them. And as you can tell by know that's pretty hard." Kim "Dante are you sure you're ok. I'm happy well we're all happy to see you again. But still are you sure you're ok with all this?" "Yeah Kim Director Betty made it clear that the allegations of me causing that accident will be put to bed. And their death is finally put to rest when the find the really criminal.

"Also now that I'm the assistant director Dementor's pupil I get added bonus's if I win matches." Jessica "What kind of bonus's Dante?" "After a match I get a small payment added to my winning account. Also I've been give a commendation for the new formula in metallurgy I've been working on." Dr. P "Still a chemist even now your uncle would have loved to see your work Dante. Besides the whole punching people out cold thing." Chuckle I nod knowing my uncle would have slapped me over the head with a large beaker stirring stick. As we ate Rufus dug into the ham I'm really surprised at the things he eats. "Tara your close to Bonnie right? Tomorrow tell her to not worry so much of Brick and my little antics. Tell her all she has to do is be herself.

"I mean she wouldn't be the same Bonnie I knew when me and Ron were younger if she didn't call me a loser." Smiling Tara nods and we proceed with the night. Helping put the dishes in the sink I want to help. But Ms. D and Ms. A shoo me into the living room. Sitting down on the recliner we all watch the latest episode of Duck Dodgers. Dodgers is finally marrying the Martian queen... lucky guy she's M-body hot and can kick space cadet ass. I didn't know I fell asleep until the smell of bacon woke me up. Seeing Rufus using my hand as a blanket I smirk and gentle place him on the chairs arm.

Walking into the kitchen I see Ms. A's ass bent over and on full display. One part of me says to slap her ass. The other part of me says to grab it. But instead I whistle at the view causing Ms. A to jump up. Ms. A "Dante manors are what we all have remind yourself of that." "Sorry Ms. A but you have a nice ass... damn am I being a dick right now? Sorry just admiring man this is awkward..." Ms. A walks over and hits me with a stirring spoon. Ms. A "I don't like rude men Dante but I do like complements so your lucky your young." Smiling to her it doesn't take long for everyone to come down and for us to have breakfast. _'Just as nice as I remember...'_

 **Third person's View**

Today marks the big day Brick and Dante's rematch has the whole town a buzz. As everyone waits with held breath at the rules to finish. Brick and Dante make last minute check to their gear. Brick dressed in his football uniform. While Dante has yellow padded fingerless fighting gloves with shin and feet guards. Director Betty "Fighters ready! Fight!" Brick wastes little time summoning is maul and slamming in hard into the arena floor. Creating a shockwave Brick is trying to throw Dante off balance. Dante however leaps high surprising everyone. Landing with ease Dante charges closing the distance between them. Swinging his maul Brick gets a big surprise when Dante uses his flat hand to stop the hit. Then to strike him three times with his other flat hand at Brick's shoulder. To then follow with a kick him right in the jocks stomach.

Cough the air from his lungs Brick backs up Brick stumbles back. Brick "What the? You're not fighting like before." Dante "Of course introducing my new fighting style Blood monkey. Goes great with my title too. Dante the Blood fist!" With that Dante leaps over Brick kicking his arm to the go into a chop combo on Bricks ribs. All chops hit Brick at a lighting pace. Dante follows through with an elbow to Bricks jaw. Stunned Brick shakes off the daze only to see Dante charging in again. Leaping Dante locks his knees after he launches himself. With both his knees hitting Brick's shoulder joins hard Brick shouts in pain. His uniforms padding doing little to help. Dante then chops both the same shoulders as he spins in a ball landing in a crouch. Brick feels his shoulders twitch and jerk all over. Dante clearly hitting the right nerves in his strikes. Brick growls to scream as he charges Dante again.

Dante easily evades the wild swings ducking low to grab Bricks knee and launch him off the arena floor. Leaping into a roll Dante uses a powerful kick to slam Brick back into the arena floor. Hearing the loud sick cracking of the arena floor. Some winch as Brick groans from the strength of the hit. As Dante moves away Brick wobbles to stand his maul gripped tightly in his hand. Dante hands still a glow goes in for the finishing combo. Using one hand Dante duck into a one-side handstand kicking Bricks forward hip. Staggering Dante then flat hand strikes Bricks left cheek. Wobbling back Dante uses both his flat hands to smash his ears. With his ears ringing Brick throws another wild swing.

Blocking the mauls neck with both hands Dante sends a sidekick to Bricks gut. Following this Dante chops Bricks check cracking his jaw. Sending two kicks into Bricks gut once more Dante finishes with a low spin. Using the energy of the spin strikes hard with a flat hand right into Bricks stomach. Brick is send end over end out of the arena. Landing hard and out cold on his side. Hearing the roar of a portion of the crowd Dante wins the match in less then five minutes. Two days after the fight Dante is walking the halls with a smirk on his face. Some passers by give him a high five or pat his shoulder. Dante's on top and he likes every second. As Dante turns Tara is walking out of a classroom with Bonnie and Liz. Bonnie huffs as she sees Dante but Dante does pay it any mind. Saying his hellos Dante is off to see Ms. Go. Liz "Bonnie you do know sooner or later you have to a least talk to him once right?"

Bonnie "Why cause he has the points and the rep? All that doesn't mean I have to talk to him. That match was a macho thing. I don't care." Tara "But with Kevin dating Maven you don't have anyone else to hit on. And from what I heard Dante talks a lot to Ms. Go. And when she finds out..." Bonnie "She can force me to talk to him URGH... fine I'll talk to him. Tara what's his next class? I'm sure Kim or you know." Tara "Actually seeing as Dante's assistant directors pupil he only has to attend three classes. Dante hangs around the school because he has nothing else to do. That's why he helps Ms. Go all the time in the detention room." Liz "I heard he shoved some new guy into the air duct for two hours." Tara "Really well I heard he had one girl hand from her ankles off the ceiling fans and..."

As the trio continues on to their next class Bonnie wanted to hurry up and be done with having to deal with Dante. Later that evening Bonnie finds herself knocking on Dante's home door. After three long minutes the young man opens the door. Bonnie "Ah finally what couldn't put down the punching bag to answer?" Forcing herself past Dante Bonnie waits for Dante to say something. Dante "Bonnie why are you here? You clearly didn't care about the outcome of the match so?" Bonnie "Oh don't give me that I know you would have told Ms. Go about me not talking to you. Then she would be all over me about institute regulations. Like I need to hear that right now. So lets get this over with and I'm only staying for an hour."

Dante "You don't have to stay at all. Besides I was relaxing in my living room with my pal Rufus." Bonnie watches as Dante goes into the living room and sits on the crescent couch. His small pink friend Rufus rejoicing in his return. Bonnie "Eeeew what is that?" Dante "This is Rufus my naked mole rat and best pal. I picked him up at the pet store because of my families past. Now if you don't mind captain crazy season finally is about to begin." Bonnie huffs "Still watching kid shows how mature are you?" Dante "I'm plenty mature Bon-Bon just not when dealing with rude people." Bonnie "You're being rude talking to a lady like the way you are."

Dante "Lady's a far cry from how you present yourself. The word prideful comes to mind when every I have to talk about you." Bonnie "You're still such a loser I can't believe I have to put up with this." Dante "I'm not forcing you and frankly I don't care. You can leave at any time Bonnie. Don't your sisters have some jock waiting for you?" Bonnie "No they're trying to get my dad to leave them more stuff in his will. He's not doing so well... look just drop it ok. You have anything to eat?" Dante "Fine you want chips or a drink?" Bonnie "Club soda." Dante swiftly went to and returned from the kitchen. Handing Bonnie the soda Dante sat back down to watching the show. Bonnie looks at Dante seeing him laugh and pet his small pink rat. She still can't see why she's here.

It's the fourth day Bonnie has gone to see Dante and right now she's pissed. And yelling at Dante is kind of helping. Her sisters we're acting like royal bitches while her mom didn't nothing but tell Bonnie it would help her mature. This went of for twenty minutes that is until Dante yells back. Dante "Why don't you go already Bonnie talk to your mom about what those joke you sister say about you. And leave me alone already!" Bonnie "And have my mom call me weak because of what they said! You must be stupid or missing few brain cells!" Dante "I'll have you know I just created a metal four times stronger then platinum and five times as light as stone. My intellect is not on trail here it's your need to bother me with family drama!" Bonnie glares at Dante who glares right back. But Dante walks away heading up to his room.

Bonnie sighs she still can't get why she's still talking to Dante. After a few minutes Bonnie goes upstairs to find Dante. Opening his room door Bonnie finds Dante changing his shirt. He's already in a pair of black sweat pants no doubt getting ready to go to sleep. Dante doesn't turn to Bonnie "I said what I need to say Bonnie and your hours up. Why are you still here?" Bonnie "Look I don't know why I'm still here ok. All I want to do is prove that I can hold my own in my family but I just don't..." Dante was at a lost Bonnie Rockwaller the girl he knew that always had a rude or harsh comeback was crying. She was holding her hand to her mouth in tears. Seeing her makeup run Dante didn't know what to say.

Rufus chatter from his pen pointing for Dante to do something. Dante didn't know what to do but he let his actions do the talking. Grabbing Bonnie arms Dante pulled her into a kiss. Bonnie even Rufus and Dante himself is shocked. With his eyes closed Dante is holding the kiss waiting for Bonnie to strike back with harsh words. Hell he even wanted her to kick him in the nuts. But Bonnie's water eyes close and she place her hands on Dante's shoulders. Dante pulling Bonnie to himself kissing her with all the passion he can. Pulling away after a few minutes of not air. Bonnie doesn't look into Dante's eyes she only presses her head to his chest. Not saying a word Dante holds Bonnie for a few more minutes. After she slips from his arms and leaves. Neither saying a word to one another as Bonnie took her car home.

It's been a week since their kiss Dante still can't believe he kissed Bonnie. Nor the fact that she didn't tell anyone. Dante went over to the Possible home for dinner yesterday and Tar nor Monique have notice anything odd about Bonnie. Besides that she has been smiling a lot. Monique "Dante didn't you say you weren't crushing on Bonnie. What's up you got some dirt on her?" Dante "No I'm just shocked she's left me alone for a whole we without insulting me." Believing that as the true the house goes about things that would normally happen on a Friday. Dante even got to hang out with Ms. Go. As Dante was helping Ms. Go shred some papers a paper slide under her desk. Lifting the desk with ease Dante was surprised to see that Ms. Go was going commando. He could see her Pell as clear as day along with the outline of her pussy.

Easing up from where he was staring Dante finds a not so amused Ms. Go. Dodging her riding crop Ms. Go still slams her heel hard against Dante's side. Rolling into a cluster of chairs Ms. Go sways her hips as she approaches Dante. Dante gulps as she asks him an ice-cold statement. Ms. Go "Saw what you liked I sure. But Mr. Shin everything has a punishment nowadays." After a day of resting his sore back from the hits Ms. Go gave him Dante was happy it's the weekend. Today is Saturday and Dante and Rufus plan to veg out on the couch. With a marathon of pocket duals set with piles of junk food the two had no plans. Well into the fifth episode Dante gets up as knocks to his door start to annoy him. Leaving Rufus with the popcorn Dante answers the door.

Dante answers to find Bonnie standing there in the morning fog. Letting her in Dante closes the door only as he turns Bonnie lips locks him. Dante can tell unlike before this kiss is different. Holding Bonnie's hips Dante kisses back, which sparks a moan from Bonnie. Bonnie "Carry me to your bed." Not wasting a second Dante listens to her. Rufus still enjoying the show doesn't notice the two walks by and go upstairs. With her back on the bed Bonnie moans as Dante feels her body. Dante "Why? After all those words why Bonnie?" Bonnie "I'm shallow but... at least you're honest to me... I'm don't know why I'm draw to you Dante... I just feel better talking with you and being honestly told things. Instead of what I want or fake should be told." Dante "That's the nicest thing you've ever told me." Return with a fierce kiss Dante and Bonnie allow their hands to explore.

Pulling Dante feel from his shirt Dante pulls off Bonnie's shirt. Kissing along her neck Dante feels Bonnie's soft curves. Whole Bonnie unbuckles and pushes down Dante's pants. The two know they can't have sex. But Bonnie wants to feel the closeness of Dante's skin to hers. Sickling and groping her breasts Bonnie moans as Dante holds her. Bonnie pulls Dante's lips back to hers and grinds on his pelvis. She confesses that he's the first guy she's ever seriously and passionately kissed. He's her first guy to lie sexually in a bed with her. And she loves it all she has feelings deep feelings for Dante. As the two continue to feel and caress the others body Bonnie can't help but want more.

Bonnie nips Dante's ear and wraps her legs around his waist. Bonnie can feel Dante's erection burning through his boxer. Feeling Dante's passion Bonnie moans and tells him sweet nothings. Bonnie "Dante beat my challenge and make me your girl." Dante pushes up slowly and looks into Bonnie's eyes. Cupping her cheek to slowly rub his thumb across her plump lips. Dante " Bonnie you know what my goals... are you sure you're ok with this?" Bonnie "As long as you still have some left for me. You can have over fifty girls and I'll still care for you." Dante "I'll always have some left just for you Bon-Bon." Bonnie smiles the first time after so many times of hearing Dante call her by that per name. This time she actually likes it.

Dante kisses Bonnie again to feel and grope her ass. Feelings his hands sink into her chocolate skin is a thrill for Dante. Who continues to kiss along her jaw. Bonnie moans feeling Dante ooze with lust all for her. Bonnie wants him more then any jock, popular guy, or potential rich boyfriend. She wants Dante and all she hopes is that he can beat her two tormenters to make her his. Bonnie "Win me Dante and make me yours." Dante smiles down to the brown bombshell. Giving her hips a few hard thrusts Bonnie whimpers and rakes her nails along his back. Dante sucks her lower lip "That's a taste the main course is after I win." Smiling back Bonnie kisses Dante not worrying a bit that he'll win. He's her man and she can't wait to spend their first night together.

 **Smiles; Well that's one hell of a cliffhanger.**

 **Jester; Well it's a one shot and I do one hell of a one shot if needed. If you all want to see more share, comment, and like if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; It's about time we updated. But hey we had to think about a lot of stuff. Still we won't give up on updating. It'll just be far in between when we can. Anyway anything you want to add Jester.**

 **Jester; Not really you summed it all up pretty good. But yeah it'll take us time to update because of the pressure we're under. Plus I've been getting mind break moments, where I just don't want to write anything. And I just want to lie down and read other peoples fanfictions. But still I won't use that as an excuse I just want to be honest about things.**

 **Smiles; Still we can't be blamed we're doing this all for you guys so don't get angry.**

 **Jester; So lets check out the comments you guys left. Fro Ninja ok... not much to say to that plus it's kind of hurtful. But since I know you like that I'm going to let it go. Random guest oh yeah we're going to talk about where certain male characters are. And yeah Mrs. Doctor P is going to get to have some sexy fun later on. How or by whom I'll let you think about some more. Aufmuthbrandon thanks for the love man and not to worry there will be updates. But they'll be monthly. Maybe sooner when I get out of my last year in college. Until then hope you all like this update.**

 **Dante's View**

I smirk widely as Bonnie struts through my front door. Closing the door behind her with a gentle push from her foot. To no more then a half a minute later she jumps into my arms. This whole day I've snuck around her every time I felt her chi. She even texted me to try and find out where I was. I kept teasing her with snaps of her from various camera angels. My favorite is the one I snapped from beside her it's a nice shot of her ass. Having been trained by a secret ninja school helps with stuff like that. Bonnie was pissed when at lunch. I was pretending to hit on Kim. Kim and I were actually talking about the old times when Ron, his parents, and me would hang out with her family. It still hurts her to talk about her dad not making it through the accident. And the current condition of her brothers. Kim's lost a portion of her family while I lost mine for the second time.

Once I have my harem I going to make sure that I don't lost that family. Now I have power and I'll do everything I can to protect those close to me. But back to the brunette in my arms who currently has her legs locked around my waist. Pampering one another with kisses I caress Bonnie's legs as I guide us into the living room. In another three days I'll be taking her challenge. It's simple really all I have to do is beat her sisters. But once you announce a challenge acceptance you must wait a week to receive a scheduled match date. I'm not worried I've already begun working on my new move set in my Blood Monkey style. And have also begun a few moves in Blood Snake style. But I might not need another style to keep Bonnie's sisters off their game. Connie Outer is a lance that is on fire for some reason.

And Lonnie uses a jostling lance that can fire several mildly large needles from itself. But none of that matters at this moment cause I've got a sexy minx kissing me all over. If anyone we knew saw Bonnie and me right now jaws would not only drop. They'd be touching the floor. But I could careless she wants to be with me. Added bonus that Bonnie's ok with my harem idea. In her words from two nights ago "Use that hot charm of yours and get whatever bitch you like. But remember the head bitch always gets it more then the others." I didn't argue mostly cause she was angry that one of Bricks groupies tried to talk shit about me around Bonnie. She couldn't say anything seeing as she wants my acceptance announcement to be a shocker.

But oh boy I can't wait to see my Bon-Bon in some hot lingerie. Sure she wears some pretty sexy thongs every odd day she comes over. Hell she even got me to dance with her to a MTV hip-hop through the decades special. Added note she can really work her hips and legs when she grooves. But my goal is that sweet spot between her legs. And even Bon wants what's between my legs maybe even more then she's letting on. Siting on the living room couch she rubs my chest and kiss my neck cooing as I enjoy the fun we're having. I smile to her and rub her back to hear her sigh gentle an continue to kiss my neck. Turning her head to meet my eyes I gently kiss her plump lips again. Tasting her grape lipstick again I cause her to moan as I run my tongue along her lips. To then force my tongue into her mouth. Pulling her hips closer its not long before she straddles my lap.

Sucking her lips as we kiss more my phone rings just as she starts to grind on my lap. Pulling away Bonnie doesn't want the kiss to end. So she locks her arms around my neck and head. "Bon I need to answer my phone." Bonnie "Let its ring baby I need some comfort. I've had a long week plus it wasn't nice how you teased me today." Avoiding her lips I place her into a one armed hug. Using my free hand I answer my phone. Bonnie struggles not pissed but still not agreeing with the interruption. She tries to wiggle free her ass hits my thigh a few times causing me to groan. Biting my lip I answer the call "Dante here." On the other end I hear Kim "Hey Dante my mom says that she'd like you over for game night." "Game night haven't been to one of those in a while." Bonnie pulls from my hug and comes back trying to capture my lips. Avoiding her lips she ends up attacking my neck. I hiss as she slowly grinds her crotch to mine.

All the while giving my neck long licks. Kim "Dante you ok?" "Yeah just doing some serious squats right now. So when's game night?" Kim "Tonight silly and Auntie Ocean says to bring Rufus she wants to play with him." "Ok see you later." Hanging up the phone I pull Bonnie to sit up straight. But I can't keep a straight face as she slowly grinds my lap. To licks her finger seductively and give me an innocent big eye child look. "Your so lucky I love hot and cute faces." Pulling her back into a rough kiss I grope her ass as she tug at my hair. Wrestling our tongues against one another we spent the next two hours kissing and groping one another. I just love how long an soft her legs are. Finally separate from one another Bonnie fixed her dress and top. I slipped back into my shorts seeing as Bonnie wanted me to greet her in my boxers. Smiling I hug Bonnie from behind and kiss her neck gently.

Bonnie "Hhm I can't wait until I can be free of this damn Pell. Then we won't have anything stopping us from having real fun." Bonnie kiss my check and I counter with a kiss to her forehead. "Relax Bon-Bon once I win your challenge we still have to be conscious about sex. Don't want you to have a kid right after our first night." Smiling she slaps my arm to counter me. Bonnie "As if you know how hard women work to get rid of baby weight? No Dante I've been on the pill since the start of last year. Your still a freshmen so don't get any big ideas." "Sure thing just remind yourself that you're going to be competing with more then one woman in my life." Bonnie "I'm not worried I'll be able to brag to them that you hit this first.

"And you know that the first time you hit a hottie you ask for more." Smiling I giving her another kiss and walk her out. 'Damn just seeing Bonnie walk around is a turn on. Man those legs are spanking!' Sitting back on the couch Rufus looks to me with the remote next to him. Rufus "Smooth 'playful chatter'." I give him a small fist bump and relax to watch a little TV before we go over to the Possible home. It's six in the evening so Rufus and me are making our way to the Kim's house. Pulling out my phone I see the tenth payment of the new metal shipment I've made has been placed into my account. Rufus gives happy chatter from my shoulder "Cheese money." I chuckle "You know little pal for a naked mole rat. You're taking the rat liking cheese thing to a new level." Rufus then mimics a martial arts stance and starts to hit my face. Not enough to hurt but enough to make me feel it. After a few hits he huffs and crosses his arms over his little chest.

I pat his head telling him that I'm sorry. And that I'll pick him up a wheel of cheese when we go food shopping. Walking around back of the house I slide the back door open. I smirk 'Just like when Ron and me were younger.' Being hit by the mix of smells I can't help but smile at the warm vide the house gives. Walking into the living room Kim, Monique, Jessica, Tara, and Crystal are watching TV. Monique "Sup Dan tired of hitting the gym?" "Mon you know how I dislike being called Dan. Can't you at least call me something else for a nickname?" Tara "Why not De use the first and last letters in his first name?" I think for a moment nodding that it's better then a boring name like Dan. Rufus scrambles down my body to climb onto Tara's lap. Every time we're over Tara and Crystal have fun playing with him. Crystal starts tickling Rufus's stomach to have him laugh and snicker at the attention.

Kim looks at me "Dante I heard that Bonnie was at your house a week ago. What's up?" 'Shit you can't tell them yet so play it cool Dante.' "She came over telling me that her sisters were pissed. Something about them putting a small price on me if someone can kick my ass. I don't get why really? I think it might be cause Bonnie had spent that week talking to me." Jessica "She really talked to you the whole week?" "Yup she kept me ten feet from her and only stayed at max an hour a day. Two days she stayed longer to yell at me. But its Bon-Bon can't blame her for being the queen B with the family she has." Crystal scratches Rufus's chin "Right with her dad ill and her mother and sisters thinking with his wallets. It's no wonder why Bonnie is so mean."

Tara "Hey Bonnie's only mean in a nice way because she believes in loud honesty." "Does that include harsh words and lack of caring for someone's feelings?" Tara "Well no one said honesty didn't hurt." Shrugging I look up as Ms. D calls everyone for dinner. "Hey Ms. D where's Ms. A and Dr. P". Ms. D "Anne is at working she had to help a shooting victim suffering head trauma. And Ocean is at the animal shelter. They called saying one of the rescues got really sick during the ride there." I nod nothing short of them being told to take the day off will stop them from helping. And doing their thing to be kind and caring for others. As we ate my mind kept trailing off to Bonnie and the announcement. I just can't wait to show everyone how serious I am about making my harem.

 **Third Person's View**

Dante smiles seeing the shocked looked on everyone's face. Well at the various screens with the faces people are making at hearing his challenge acceptance. Right now Dante is with assistant director Dementor. Director Betty is off overseas for the next month so he's acting director. A.D Dementor "I'm shocked myself why are you going after the youngest Rockwaller daughter?" "Because sir I'm going to start my harem off with a bang. And what's a better statement then having the queen B of Middle Brook as one of your girls." A.D Dementor "True but you do know that her sisters will be fighting you at the same time in the match yes?" "I do and I want to use that against them. Anyway here are my new heat measurements so you can create the third level of the metal."

A.D Dementor "Wonderful Dante our overseas contractors will pay handsomely for this new metal. We're even getting contracts for people to manufacture the metals out of the country." "We can't allow them to sir. If we do the flood of the metal will be too fast. We need to maintain control over the distribution and not take too many orders. I'll back making more factors for the metal distribution. Overseas importation taxes have gone down greatly. And with this new metal we can change the limits of both travel and every day metals fatigue." A.D Dementor nods seeing the potential in metals economical input. A.D Dementor tells Dante good day and he leaves to go home. In his walk Dante nears the turn off to his home. However a short limo pulls up alongside the street he's on. Three large men in suites exit the limo one assists two women out of the limo. Dante knows who they are none other then Lonnie and Connie. His secret girlfriends pain in the ass sisters.

One sister takes a drag from an electric cigarette. Blowing it towards Dante snaring at him the whole time. Dante can tell its Lonnie cause of her dyed blonde hair. Dante makes a note that her hair is not as natural looking as Tara and Jessica's hair. Lonnie "If you think you're going to get to that match in one piece think again. Losers like you need to remember their Food chain status. It exists for a reason and now you're going to regret getting too ballsy for you own good." Dante smirks to simply point behind them. The load roar a motorcycle engines catches everyone's attention. Only for seconds later a bike races between the sisters and their guards. The motorbikes rider and passenger does a complete spin along Dante's right side to end up on his left. The rider and passenger eases upward to look at the goons and their bosses.

The ride takes off his helmet bring a smile once more to Dante's face. Seeing his of friend from Yamanouchi Hirotaka. Hirotaka "If you don't mind I have business with this guy. So in a word leave before I contact the authorities." Connie narrows her eyes but Lonnie huffs flipping her hair from over her ear. Getting back into the limo the goons accompanied them. In a matter of seconds they were down the block and gone. Dante "Good to see you two after so long. You know how to get to my house right Hiro?" Hirotaka nods and drives off letting Dante get back to his walk. Getting home Dante Smiles seeing his old training friends from the hidden ninja school in the mountains of Japan. Showing the two inside Yori gives Dante a hug along with Hirotaka. Yori "Dante it's good to see you. Master sensei will be happy to hear from you as well." Dante raises and eyebrow for Hirotaka to pull a small candle with animals carved in the wax sides.

Walking into the living room Dante sits with Yori and Hirotaka. Yori lights the candle and everyone close their eyes resting into a meditative state. Even Rufus feels the calming aroma of the candle in Dante's pocket. Slowly the soft drumming of a gong signaling them to bow in respect. A stern but wise voice specks to them all telling them to rise. Sitting up Dante sees his master and teacher for so many years. Master sensei the teacher of the hidden animal styles of Japan's ancient ninja order. Master sensei "Shin its good to see you again. I'm happy to hear of your ranking in Middle Brook." Dante "Thank you master I feel great after showing my potential." Master sensei "Be careful Shin don't let your ego grow faster then your skills. It often causes the downfall of even the most skilled of warriors. And I'd hate to see the potential of one of my students go to waste."

Dante nods knowing to always take his sensei's words with caution. Master sensei "Shin after feeling the growth in your chi I have decided you are ready for the next step in your training. As the newest master of the Blood fist technique you must also learn to control the full potential that comes with it. Hirotaka if you'd please." Hirotaka reaches into his bag and hands Dante a small box. On opening it Dante finds a small yellow wooden charm with the schools blue lotus symbol engraved into it. Master sensei "Shin the lotus charm you now have was pushed into that piece of wood. With the ashes of the spirit you defected to claim the Blood fist power.

"This charm like the power of the Blood fist is unique. Of all the wielders of the fist none has yet to use it without an Outer. But the spirit that accepted your test and lose granted you the power of the fist. Now we will see if it can grow." Dante nods dawning the charm he feels his body rumble for a short time. However Dante felt no disturbances to his chi or his body in the time he waits. After a while Dante feels nothing still until a soft sensation covering his neck. Looking at the charms rope holding it was covered in crimson fur. Looking over his shoulder Dante sees the fur goes down his back and a little over his butt. The fur wraps around his waist and shoulders as well as his neck. Feeling the fur Dante notices it's more like a shroud if anything else.

Seeing it has a hood Dante pulls its over his head revealing that the shroud has a piece to cover his mouth too. Feeling the clay and steel mouthpiece Dante likes the blue and yellow blend. It much lake the medallion's color really nice against the red of his fur. Trigger his fist the fur reacts immediately moving as if purring to Dante's power. Dante takes the stance of his monkey style and throws a punch. To his surprise the fur morphs into a large monkey red fist. The fist is twice his fist size and holding its place over his shoulder matching the angle and pitch of his punch. Master sensei hums "It would appear your true power has been realized young Shin. Your true Outer is a shroud that is to morph into extra limbs to aid you in a fight. Impressive my young pupil most impressive." Dante bows in respect thanking his master for aiding him for so long is his life.

Yori and Hirotaka smile happy too as well seeing their long time friend finally achieve his Outer. Master sensei "Remember Shin an Outer is yourself brought to life. Your must respect it just as you would respect yourself." As the candles smoke faded Dante gives one last bow to his teacher. Hirotaka "A cloak that allows you to bring forth animal to help you fight. Who'd a thought that was your real power?" Dante "Not me well still glad to have the help in a fight. So guys how goes your time at your academy?" Yori "Fine Hirotaka and I are apart of the international debate teams. We stopped by seeing as we'll be here for two weeks. Plus Sensei asked to see you Dante you haven't sent word of your arrival or plans." Dante "Its great to see your both after four years too. I've been busy really it just feels so odd to adjust to all the old faces I'm seeing again... So want something to eat pie, soda, or some cheese cake?"

With that Rufus pops free from Dante's pants poked chirping with joy as he shouted "Cheese." Hirotaka laughs as Yori jumps behind him. Dante takes a minute to explain while he gives Rufus a big hunk of cheddar cheese. Hirotaka "Dante lets spare I'm sure you're itching to see what we've accomplished while away from Yamanouchi." Dante nods smiling wide at his old friend. Back in Yamanouchi Dante was one of few males that managed to make it to a certain level in their schools training. Hirotaka always outshined him and now he's with Yori. Yori still thanks Dante for fooling Hirotaka into dating her. Hiro didn't like the trick but Yori made sure wouldn't back out of more dates. Showing the two into the garage, which Dante's turned into a miniature dojo. Yori marvels at the room while Dante and Hirotaka bow and take their spots to begin. Hirotaka summons his Outer, which are a pair of twin hook swords.

Dante easing into his Blood snake style with both hands flat and his stance lax. Dante flaunts his hand movements to imitate that of a snake. With his left leg forward into a downward angle and his right leg bent to match the position. Hiro edges his stance to that of a defensive one. The two old friends stare at one another to finally begin. Hirotaka is amazed at Dante's speed in their past Dante could hardly keep up with Yori. Now seeing Dante slide across the mat with the grace and ease of a serpent aimed to strike. Hirotaka takes caution guarding his flanks. But he's startled when Dante hands get wrapped in his shrouds fur to morph into the mouths of snakes. Going from a cross chop Hirotaka deflects the strike. But Dante strikes again faking a kick to lock Hirotake's legs to his. Trying to break free Hirotake stabs into Dante's back. But receive several fast snakebites to his abdomen. Dante pushes free to then roll around Hirotaka stopping along Hirotaka's side. Without enough time to evade Dante has a snake jet from his back upper cutting Hirotaka. Flying off his feet to land hard onto his backside Hirotaka rubs his cheek.

The strike reminds Hirotaka of getting bit by a piece of oak two by four. Dante smiles "This is awesome my Outer is reading my thoughts on instinct. Hiro you ok?" Hirotaka "Yes I'm fine but I must say your Outer is like no other Dante. I've heard of Rim's with the ability to morph their weapons. But they are rare. To have an Outer that is practically alive is pretty much unheard of." Yori "Dante be careful of when you use you Outer. If it is alive you might want to take Sensei's words with more weight." Dante nods thanking his old friends and inviting to stay a while longer to catch up. After two more hours Hirotaka and Yori leave letting Dante think of a new training routine to get himself ready for fight with using his Outer. Dante smiles widely as he uses a palm strike to have a large monkey hand spring forth. Increasing the impact diameter of his strike and its reach. Dante "This is going to be a whole lot of fun."

 **Monique's View**

Today's the day I asked for the day off to see this fight with Kim and the girls. Tara said Bonnie is waiting in the arena's lounge till the fight was over. But heck De's fighting for the right to screw queen b Bonnie. I still don't get it but De always smiles when one of us asks him. De "Don't worry Mon after the fight you'll find out why." Assistant director Dementor "This is a challenge match the challenger Dante Shin will face the team of Lonnie and Connie Rockwaller for the hand of Bonnie Rockwaller. All hits count as five points in this level five-challenge match. Ring outs or outside interference counts as a forfeit. Now combatants ready... begin!" Connie and Lonnie both summon their Outer. Lonnie "I'm going to enjoy hearing you beg." 'Some ones got a little BDSM in them.' De simple smiles as usual taking his stance boy looks like and old school MMA fighter. Lonnie Outer is an odd jousting lance that has several spikes sticking out from around it vamplate thing.

While Connie's Outer is a lance hybrid of a damn flamethrower. Lonnie pulls something along her lances grip to have several of the spikes fire into the air. Connie uses her flamethrower turning the pieces of metal into arrows of fire. Lonnie takes a second to have her needles reload. Taking aim again she fires more spikes directly at De. Still in his fight stance De seems calm as fire and metal heads straight to him. De "Too easy." Igniting his hands De starts throwing punching in the air as if the air itself is his target. It's amazing he's not even struggling as each punch lands and utterly smashes the flame spikes and normal spikes that try to hit him. With the air pressure from his punches smashing the needle De looks completely at ease. Standing straight De takes a breath "Here I thought this was going to be hard. The real challenge is beating you two without hurting you too bad." Lonnie snarls but I smirk boy knows how to mess with their heads. Lonnie clicking the trigger to her lance sending more spikes De's way. De tucks back his left leg to kick forward. Keeping his fist to his sides De punches and jumps over spikes with ease.

Connie does something and causes her flamethrower to fire in short streams. De simply rolls under her first attempts. But Connie switches to cause of long jet of fire to scream headlong at De. De simply reels back his fist to upper cuts the stream. Literally cutting the stream down the middle. De stops a few feet away from them and reels back his fists. To send five strong and I mean strong punches into the rings floor. The last punch shots De up into the air but leaves large impacts and cracks in the arenas floor. Once upside down in the air it looked as if he's punching the air again propelling him downward. He's coming back down like a rocket after a few swings of his fist. Connie stands of a piece of the broken arena for elevation and fires at De. Boy simple kicks or punches the fireballs away. Lonnie once again fires her spikes looking pissed that Dante. Connie surrounds Dante with a wheel of fireballs having them stop Dante from avoiding to a side.

Lonnie then fires some glowing spikes into the fireballs. With the two colliding in mid air a large plump of fire explodes and bellows smoke where Dante is. But something shots right from the smoke. Dante taking a leaping pose in mid air extends his leg igniting it with his power and slams it down between Lonnie and Connie. The ring crumbles at the shockwave of strength Dante uses. But as it breaks Dante back flips to send several more punches into the ring. To then raise his leg and give a hard stomp. Off balance Connie and Lonnie side down the shifting pieces of the arena until they land on the grass under the arenas platform. Looking around I'm shocked, as is everyone else. Dante caused the ring to crumble leaving only half the arena in one piece. While the half Lonnie and Connie were on is nothing but large chunks. Assistant Director Dementor "Ring out this challenge is over the winner is Dante Shin."

Dante hops down from the remaining half to turn to the two older Rockwaller's. Dante "Sorry beating you up will only cause a strain in my relationship and we don't need that. Right Bon?" I like everyone else turn to see Bonnie strut her way onto the field. Bonnie "Don't worry babe I would have been cool if you did beat them up." Dante picks Bonnie up by the waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. I gasp along with a good amount of the audience Dante and Bonnie start kissing. "OMG Bonnie's and Dante are so an item boys going to tell me the stitch when we get home." After about a minute they separate. Clinging to Dante's arm the two leaves and the girls an I run to catch up with them.

 **Anna Possible's View**

After seeing Dante's fight broadcasted and the ending where he's was kissing Bonnie was a surprise. Well Dante is better at hiding secrets as a kid then Ron did. 'I miss those days when they came over and laughed with the twins.' Now Dante is sitting on the couch with Bonnie on his lap. With Kim and the girls ask him questions. Tara "Bonnie when did you two become an item?" Monique "Yeah De spill boy." Bonnie "We don't have to say. But I can tell you this Dante is a really good kiss." Dante "Ah thanks Bon-Bon." Dante playfully pulls Bonnie closer. 'Oh young love so cute.' Hope "But still seeing as Dante's goal is his harem how will your relationship work?" Bonnie "Simple we talked it over with Director Betty and A.D Dementor. Dante doesn't have to marry every girl that comes into the harem. Only the ones who want to and house wife status just doesn't suite me.

"So Dante and I are lovers for as long as we want. And no there isn't a time limit Liz." Liz shrugs as if not surprise that Bonnie stopped some line of thought or question she had. Kim however catches my attention. Her face shows that she doesn't like this one bit. "Dante who else do you have in mind for this harem of yours?" Dante "No idea I got lucky with Bonnie liking me. But well if a girl wants to all she needs to really do is show interest and I'll show it back. Provided she's not trying to do something underhanded with my generosity." Bonnie "Come on babe lets go back to your place and have fun already." Dante "Sorry Bonnie tonight Ms. D has cheese burgers. And well Rufus can't say no to cheese." The little Rufus pops from behind Dante's hair. Chirping happy at the notion of cheese.

I'm shocked like everyone else when he said three words. Jessica "Dante did Rufus just talk?" Dante "Yeah Rufus is something ain't he. Little dude picked up how to not only listen but he can say a few words too. I was surprised too when he first started to talk. But hey he's my little pal and I'm cool with it." Ocean walks over and scoops up Rufus. Ocean rubs Rufus's belly with her finger "Rufus I can tell from your energy that cheese brings you so much happiness. But why?" Rufus "Dante, make good cheese friends 'happy chatter'." Hearing his happy chatter Dante explained. Dante "Well when I was giving Rufus his name he was eating away at some expensive cheese pellets I bought for him. And well I like a nice wheel of cheese myself from time to time." Dante chuckles as Rufus jumps from Oceans hand and back onto his shoulder.

Dante pets Rufus's head and lifts himself and Bonnie off the couch as Honey calls us to the kitchen. Smiling I snag Kimmies arm and eye motion for her to wait. With everyone in the kitchen I look at Kim. "I know you don't like this knew relationship that Dante has with Bonnie Kim. But that doesn't mean you can just ignore his kindness. You know Dante Kim so stop glaring at him." Kim sighs "I know mom he did laugh at his own goal when he said it. But a part of me wishes that he had tried to be with a different girl first. Bonnie is well you know." I shook my head. "Dante's not like other men Kimmie cub. He notices when a woman takes interest and their emotional state. All he wants is to see how far that interest goes before someone commits. And if you want him to commit to you as his next potential lover you might want to say it now."

Kimmie blushes trying to turn away from me. But even with her back to me she nods and I give her a hug. Walking into the kitchen Dante laughs loudly as Rufus chews and devours three slices of Ocean's sweet nut cake. Smiling too I sit down and eat along with the girls. Dante still as lively and fun as he was when he was younger. 'You haven't changed at all Dante. Even with Ron and his families passing along with my husband because of the lab accident. Your still a bright smile covered in warm red rays. I wonder who your next lover will be?'

 **Jester; Thanks for giving the fic and read. And if it's not too much like, comment, and share. Peace off and we'll hug you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; We give everyone time to take in what they read. And this is the after affect.**

 **Jester; Relax I'm sure we'll get plenty of comments in time. Remember what happened with our first fics. We just need to reach the right level. So yes hello again everyone as you can tell my roommate isn't happy about the comments.**

 **Smiles; I'm upset that there are no comments. Two whole months and not a single person said anything.**

 **Jester; I know its upsetting but cheer up your favorite topic is in this chapter. So lets just roll with things.**

 **Smiles; Fine... Fanfic states all set READY GO!**

 **Third Person's View**

Its late past eleven if someone had to guess. And Bonnies getting a piggy back ride from her man. Bonnie is still a little ticked that Dante had spent a good chunk of their first night as a couple at the Possible home. But Dante gave Bonnie all the loving and nurturing attention she wanted. Which she's used to great affect of irritating Kim. Bonnie spent the whole night on Dante's lap kissing nearly every inch of his face. And nipping at Dante's ears trying to make him too eager to stay. But Dante endured knowing that his chocolate minx wasn't going to get too angry. During the whole game night the girls of the cheer squad, friends, and family both saw Dante win nearly every game. Tara thought Dante was cheating when he beat her hand in the last game of poker. But Dante simply said he watches their expressions. Meaning Dante made good guesses based on how their faces reacted to their hands. Ms. P and Ocean did return but as Dante and Bonnie we're calling it a night.

Ms. P told Dante that he'd have to come for next week's game night. And even as Bonnie pulled and nudged at his arm. Dante stayed an additional twenty minutes talking. Dante knew Bonnie was excited because during the games he would slyly rub her thigh without her noticing fully. All she felt was him rubbing her hip or butt. But as he rubbed her thigh Dante found Bonnie was almost drenched between her legs. So after his quick talk with two of the head females of the house. Dante and Bonnie began their trip home. Yup Bonnie is going to move in with Dante having enough of seeing her sisters every morning. Now as Bonnie rides Dante's back she's all smiles and still showing off her excitement. With her mini skirt over her ass as Dante carries her home Bonnie still shows him how eager she is. Bonnie "Baby make me beg when we get home. And don't worry I'll be moved in by tomorrow after class." Dante smiles feeling the second in command of the cheer squad use her best seductive tones to get Dante hot under the collar.

Dante just smiles and lightly caresses Bonnie's ass as he walks. Bonnie soon starts to pant wanting her man to take her already. But still doing nothing more then teasing her. Dante caresses Bonnie's ass as she tries more things to get him to rush home. Bonnie "Baby my ass is showing while you carry me. Lets get home faster I don't want anyone else to see if before you." Bonnie nips and licks Dante's ear earning her a soft moan. But even as he feels the growing need from between his own legs. Dante doubles his thoughts on teasing Bonnie still. Dante knows Bonnie well due to their talks and his time talking with the other cheer team members. Bonnie's not patient she's needy, whiney, and can go from calm to full blown bitch in three seconds flat. Dante laughed when professor Dementor showed him the video of Brick trying to get another chance after Dante Beat him. It was during the small time that Dante had to take a private call. But Brick still rushed at talk to her seeing as Dante had just beat her sisters Bonnie didn't want no one talking shit about her man. And Brick well he paid the price.

Bonnie having enough leaps off of Dante's back and does a handstand split on landing. Flashing Dante in the quarter moonlight how drenched her tight thong really is. The tight string already hit notice but Bonnie made it translucent. Standing back up with grace and care Bonnie sways her hips hypnotically to get Dante to follow her. Getting into the shrubs and thin trees along the route Dante finds Bonnie leaning against one of the trees. Bonnie smiles seductively and beckoning Dante to her with a finger. Dante getting that she can't wait makes it to her in quick strides. Wrapping his arms around her Dante cups and gropes a gracious amount of Bonnie's ass. While his other hand teased her nipple through her thin crop top. Bonnie presses her body to Dante's by wrapping a leg and arm around him. She uses her free leg and arm for support against the tree. Bonnie moans and hisses at Dante's invasion of her mouth and neck. Sure Bonnie's kissed a handful of guys but Dante's kisses have something every one of those chumps lacked. And that is a drive to take and please her.

Dante leans in and bites down on Bonnie's neck a little harder. Not hard enough to break skin but hard enough that you can see the mark. Bonnie "Babe take off the Peel please I need you." Dante taps his wrist command watch doing as she asks. Everyone who has a wife or business has one to keep track of his or her finances, family emergency tracker, and social security ID. But it is also used to deactivate or activate the Peel's on that person's partner. Dante quickly taps his command watch and smiles seeing the paper-thin cloth retract to the special flat disc shaped compartment at Bonnie's waist. Bonnie gives a seductive groan as the thin plastic retracts from against her body. Dante smiles as he gently rubs Bonnie and surprisingly her shaped but still so what furry bush. Dante "Bon-Bon did you forget how to trim your kitty? Or do you like to feel fuzzy between your legs?"

Dante leaned in at the last question giving Bonnie's ear a nip. Bonnie moans with glee and starts to palm Dante's bulge. Once again the two start a steaming kiss session Dante holds Bonnie's head gently so she doesn't scrap her head against the tree bark. Bonnie melts at feeling her man take her and wash his hands all over her skin. Bonnie "I saw Kim once when we went to cheer camp in the showers. She had a nice bush and I spent the whole time masturbating thinking of when I'd have my own." Bonnie's honest pants are driving Dante wild. Dante even hummed thinking of his old childhood friend going all natural instead of being shaved. Dante _'Never thought that Kim would rock a bush. The more you get to know about someone is guess.'_ Dante pushes up Bonnie's top along with her thin bra. He wastes little time licking around and between the two soft mounds. Suckling on Bonnie's nipples she moans slightly louder then before.

Bonnie looks over to her left seeing the blaring lights of a car passing by as it turns down the street. Bonnie smiles one of her fantasies is fucking in public places. Bonnie _'I'm going to have to talk Dante into fucking in more revealing places. But right now I need some cock.'_ Bonnie moans as she feels Dante's cock through the lining off his boxer briefs. Bonnie bites her lip she's seen him in the banana hammock and the bulge is teasing her to no end. But seeing her mans sizable sausage in the brief boxer combo as Dante licks around her chest grunts. She's had enough of Dante's teasing. Bonnie slipping down to Dante's waist and starts to hum and lightly lick Dante's covered package. Bonnie "Mmmh fresh and warm sausage my favorite." Bonnie tugs down Dante's briefs and gets a light slapped as his cock sprung free. Bonnie has had her fair share of nights where she's had to finger herself with the help of some pictures from her phone or off her computer. But seeing the real and intoxicating piece of man meat before her eyes almost causes her to cum with just seeing it.

Bonnie lightly cups Dante's above average cock. His cock as Bonnie sees it just brings a few words to her mind. All of them revolving around the fact that her man is hung. Or that he's a down right a stud comparing him to some porn models she's seen. Bonnie from her knees looks into Dante's eye giving him the impression that she's scared. But in a flash her barracuda smile stretches across her face and she wraps her lips around his cock head. Dante goes wide eyes to shudder and moan as Bonnie slurps and massages his package. Dante doesn't jerk off much but he's been trying even harder ever since Bonnie came to show her feelings for him. Because of the hours they'd go kisses Dante's had to blue ball himself to the point it hurt. But right now he's glad he skipped jerking off for a few days. Cause right now the real thing just feels amazing. Stroking his hands through his minx's hair Dante can't help but give a few thrusts into her mouth. Dante "Oh Bon-Bon I need you turn around." Bonnie didn't listen she wants to taste more of Dante's flavor. She even wants to taste a big mouthful of his spunk.

Dante grunts as he tugs away from his minx's mouth. Bonnie feeling him try and slip away is too wrapped in the euphoria of sucking Dante off. But as he finally pulls hic cock free Bonnie licks her lips a few times. Tasting the drool mixed with pre cum from Dante's cock. Dante cups Bonnie's face to have her stick out her tongue and gently flick her tongue against his top lip. Smiling to her Dante sheds Bonnie of her skimpy clothing. And soon both teenagers lay bear in behind the thin trees on the side of the street. And she does the same to him. As Dante fondles and caress Bonnie's body she can't contain her moans. Shaking like a leaf Bonnie is on all fours dripping with expectation on Dante plunging into her depths. Bonnie feeling her man simply resting his body to her's from behind grits her teeth in annoyance that he's still teasing. Bonnie "Please baby I need you deep..." Dante nibbling Bonnie's ear understands she's tired of the gentle teasing now.

Getting hold of his shaft Dante lines himself up and chuckles into Bonnie's ear. Dante "With you being so wet it'll be fun for both of us much faster." Bonnie moans feeling Dante's head finally breaks into her virgin valley and inch-by-inch goes deeper into her. Bonnie gasps as Dante gets a full third of himself into her. Bonnie feeling her inner muscles sends a nice convulsion up her spine shivers in pure pleasure. Dante feeling Bonnie's muscles clamping strokes her ass to pepper the back of her neck with kisses. Dante gives her a few mild thrusts adding to Bonnie's pleasure and making her release more juice. Dante groans with pure contempt as he finally feels his pelvis meet his minx's ass. Taking a firmer hold onto Bonnie's hip he starts to let her have more mild thrusts. To which Bonnie can't help but contort her face in pleasure filled excitement. Bonnie gasping and moans now clear as rain to anyone who so walks by.

But even if her closest friends and family found her and said they'd watch. Bonnie just wouldn't care cause she's with a man that giving her a fucking filled with what she knows she's been longing for. Dante turns Bonnie's face so she is looking at him over her shoulder. Once more their eyes lock and Bonnie wastes not even a second thinking. Feeling the lips meet Bonnie throws back her hips. Gyrating them against her mans crotch. Pulling away from the kiss Dante once again fondles Bonnie's plump ass. Bonnie moans feeling Dante's hands wash over her tan line free ass. Dante had asked why Bonnie always had a nice even tan. And to his shock Bonnie told him she sunbaths naked. Dante asked for an invitation to when she would sunbath next time. Bonnie reply was only after he builds a nice pool in his backyard. Dante agreed but for now the two lovers are still doing quite well into the naked rump in the bushes. Dante grunts and hisses feeling Bonnie's walls contract and squeeze him for his sperm.

Dante leans over and kisses the back of Bonnie's neck. Bonnie loving his kiss is pushed over the edge. Bonnie "Fuck... can't arrhh!" Bonnie grabs a fist full of grass and cums hard. Dante feeling the vise like grip of Bonnie inner muscles tries to hold off. But after a short few thrusts cums as well. Bonnie's voice hitches feeling her man splatter her core with his sperm. Feeling the warm burn of Dante's cum Bonnie reaches under her trying to entice Dante into another round. Not needing the help really but the encouragement Dante gives Bonnie a moment to collect her breath. Then once more sinks into her for another round of sex. Bonnie soon finds herself on her back the cool slightly wet grass cooling some of her skin. Bonnie panting still to sink her freshly done nails into Dante's shoulders. Dante feeling the pain during sex doesn't know how to handle it. Dante "Bonnie watch your nails." Bonnie nods and instead presses her fingers flats into Dante's shoulders.

Dante leans down and catches one of Bonnie's nipples in his mouth. Lightly biting and pulling her nipple in a means to see her reaction to a little pain during sex. Bonnie clamps down just as hard as her previous orgasm and cums just as hard. Bonnie screams can be heard down both lanes of the street. And its a good thing no ones driving cause they would surely stop. An stumble upon the two having sex. Dante thrusting still and tries again to fight through Bonnie's clamping. He makes it only to last for five more minutes before reaching his own orgasm. Both feel Dante's balls press firmly against Bonnie's ass. Bonnie blushes and Dante complements her soft buns. But before she can counter with a snarky remark as she feels Dante shot off inside of her. Bonnie holds Dante in place with her legs wrapped securely around his waist. While she rubs his hard ads and chest. Dante isn't down right muscular his muscles fit his type. He looks lean and sexy with his body type. If guessing Bonnie has to say he's a grade C for males.

Dante however surprises Bonnie because she feels his cock pulse inside of him. Bonnie looks down to see Dante is still hard and half inside of her. Bonnie too tired rubs a finger on Dante's lip. Bonnie "Baby let's go home I got my fantasy wish. I don't want other women getting any ideas." Dante nods to pull out of Bonnie with a sloshy pop. Bonnie shudders and she tries to close her pussy lips. But it doesn't help she still feels a big glob of Dante's sperm slide out of her. Bonnie sighs _'Well I'll just get some more after we get home.'_ Slipping back into her clothes Bonnie tries to get up. Only to find her legs too wobbly and sore to support her. And on closing her legs to soften her landing a sharp pain shots into her. Bonnie twitches and makes a squeak that catches Dante's attention. Bonnie _'Damn I heard stories of guys passing out from good pussy. But never about good dick making woman sore. My man's a fucking stud.'_ Dante asks if she's ok hearing the noise she made along with the smile on her face. Bonnie nods her head and tries to walk an stand with Dante. After a good number of tries and falling on her butt. Dante simply made her lean against him.

Now walking home in the morning light Bonnie is glad its Friday. She can relax and worry about lazing about at home with her man. Dante "Hey Bonnie I heard the cheer teams looking for a male member. I think I'm going to sign up for it." Bonnie "Oh so you want to touch and grope other women now is that it?" Dante "Nice try to guilt trip me Bon-Bon but no dice. I know you don't care about any other women I go after. So long as I still go plenty for my chocolate minx." Bonnie smiles ear to ear and she wraps his arms around her waist. Bonnie "You damn right you will. And baby sorry to have you walk home with a hard on. You want me to kiss it better upstairs?" Dante shakes his head "Nah its ok I'm just surprised you didn't notice the cum leaking from between your legs." Bonnie raise and eyebrow and Dante for him to then point down. Looking down and back down the path to the door and some of the sideway for the home. Clearly in the suns morning rays you can see clear viscous drops leading to where Bonnie is standing now.

Bonnie "Oh my god why didn't you tell me!" Bonnie half shocked half angry face makes Dante back up a little. She's pissed and her eyes are sharp as any knife Dante has held or seen. Dante "I thought it was hot. And don't worry I'll spray the side walk down it the hose." Bonnie "Now or no pussy for a month!" Bonnie takes Dante's keys and storms inside after slamming the door. Dante shakes his head and makes quick work of the task at hand. Getting inside Dante finds Rufus munching down some wheat and beef pellets. With to his surprise a small bowl of juice. Dante looks at Rufus only for his little friend to burp and say hi to him. Dante "Hey buddy sorry you had to scurry home... and how you kind of saw what we did." Rufus "It oookay." Dante gives his little buddy a small fist bump and fixes some cereal for himself. Dante carries the bow to his room seeing as he has class at ten. Shifting his pants Dante knows he'll have to take a cool shower to calm down. Getting to his room Dante lets the spoon he's using drop back into the bow. On his bed is Bonnie once more naked and lying in a seductive manner. Calling him over with a finger like before Dante sighs know he's going to get a detention slip for being late.

 **Ms. Go's View**

I run my nail file along my painted black nails to look over the room. Surprisingly empty for being so close to the second lunch period. Still fixing my nails the loud voice of Brakin booms as he shoves someone into my detention room. Brakin "Got another one for you Go. I hope you learn from this Shin. You maybe a top classing student but you should know better then being late." Mr. Shin "Wouldn't have been late if you weren't always blocking the damn doors." Brakin "You want to make it two days mister!" "Brakin detention is my field you can go now" Brakin huffs and I look at Mr. Shin. "Starting the weekend strong Mr. Shin? I would have thought after your fight with the Rockwaller's oldest daughters that you'd be more relax today." Mr. Shin smirks and drops his bag next to his feet. Mr. Shin "My mom, aunt, and friends mom says its better to kiss then to tell." I smirk to continue to fill my nail. After half and hour Mr. Shin pulls out his phone.

"Mr. Shin detention means no phones. Or do you need a reminder of how I run my room?" Mr. Shin shrugs "Sorry Ms. Go but I'll behave. But I do have a question for you." I look from my nails to him with a raised eyebrow. Mr. Shin "Ms. Go from the ways Mr. Brakin looks at you he seems to be trying to give you hints for something." I huff "Oh please Brakin can try his best but my challenge is too extreme for most sane men to try. Plus there's a large cash deposit that needs to be made before you get approved." Mr. Shin rubs his face "You know I just a decent level of crazy Ms. Go. Can I ask for a discount on being your detention helper?" Seeing his smile I throw my file past his face embedding it into the chair a few seats behind him. Mr. Shin hiss as he touching the faint but bleeding cut on his cheek. I elegantly walk around my desk to stand in front of him. Shoving my heel into his chest and lean forward. "Mr. Shin if you're going to hit on a woman try and be more graceful about it. Women like myself don't take well to pushy and eager guys."

Mr. Shin "Well I'm young so you're not wrong about the pushy part. Besides Ms. Go most guys agree you're one of the top three hottest female teachers at the academy. And if anything Bonnie's told me I have a draw or appeal to the wilder kind of things. Plus I do like strong women to keep me in line." Mr. Shin smiles to me but I remain calm. Giving him a strong shove with my foot to send him sailing across the room and into the back wall. Rolling to his side Mr. Shin lands on a desk. Standing up he walks back to me dusting off his clothes along the way. He cracks his neck as I eye him. Mr. Shin "Ms. Go that was a hard hit reminds me of my training. But still I can't be mad at a woman who likes what she likes. Still going commando too I see." I glare at him as he keeps smiling. I reel back my fist only for him to raise his hand with my nail file. Mr. Shin "I'll be sure to try a different approach as you said Ms. Go when trying to go after older women. I'd hate to keep getting thrown or worse insult a woman the wrong way. When I simply want to flatter them." With that the bell rings and Ms. Shin wishes me a good day as he leaves. Shaking my head I sit back at my desk to finish filing my nails.

 **Tara's View**

"Kim none of these guys are here to actually help us. Plus we need to practice for the next cheer match." Kim sighs to shake her head. Kim "Sorry Tara rules say we need at least one male or we can't get into the mixed divisions. Remember last year Upper Crust cheer team beat us." Liz agrees, "Ok next up for the male cheer member." I blink twice seeing Dante walk over in sweats and a body-fitting shirt. Crystal "Dante what are you doing?" Dante smiles "Trying out for the male cheer leader spot of course. Don't want some perv putting his hands on my Bon-Bon." I look around to see some of the guys shot him a few glares. Dante simply chuckles and Kim turns on the music. Dante takes a breath to then exclaim "Goooo Mad dogs!" Dante starts to sway side to side and jump with the beat. To then smoothly go into a side style of dance with him twisting his hip.

Dropping to the floor Dante supports his body with his hands as his legs kick out. And he spins an starts to do cool leg motions. Twisting his legs one of the other from one side to the other Dante gets progressively faster. Dante soon jumps up and combings the swaying steps he did earlier with his short hand spins. He then swaps his legs out and spins with both straight out under him. To then flip and spin on his back kick up on one hand and spin some more. Dante soon goes into spinning faster as he jumps from on hand to the other making it seem as if he's weightless. Dante then drops to his back but before he hits he stops himself to pose. The push himself off the ground with one arm roll in the air and land in a fast flurry of spins. During the spins he uses his elbows to catch and push himself into spinning while he's spinning. To rotate into a flurry of backflips to push off the floor.

In the air Dante grabs the handing rings and spins for several times to let go. In his fall back to the ground Dante spins like a corkscrew several times to land with a gentle thud. Dante gives us a bow and I'm stare when Bonnie starts to whistle and clap. Dante "Thanks Bon." Dante walks off to lean against the wall. Liz "Dante's got moves and he's the only guy so far that's showed he's got 'em." Kim "We still have ten more guys to go through before we can pick a member." Bonnie "Come on clearly Dante is the best who else can move like that?" Kim "Well you never know Bonnie. Now next to audition come up." Two hours and some minutes most of the guys who were just watching left. While the ones who tried out were waiting to hear the results. Kim "Ok guys just to let you know we pick based on what we saw. And we judged highly on how well you used the music. Along with you3 own natural skills. So the guy that'll be taking the male spot is Dante Shin."

The guys groan as Dante gives a victorious fist pump. One guy does like the decision saying we picked Dante unfairly. The guy calls his Outer and took a swing for Dante with his odd curved spear. Dante jumped over the guys swing to twist in the air and kick the guy square in the face. The guy glides off his feet to hit one of the heavy medicine balls that are lying in a corner. The guys look from the guy Dante kicked then back to Dante. Dante cracks his neck to glare at the other guys. Dante "Ok anyone else want to try me. Cause I'm fine with helping clean the gym floor with a few punks." The guys start to back up knowing full well Dante can back up his words. The guys leave and Bonnie runs right into Dante's arms. I've never seen Bonnie act this way. She's giggling and she's smiling like she's not trying to scheme something. Kim "Ok you two break it up already. Dante seeing as you're going to be on the team. You're going to have to start to be the base for some of the routines.

"Also your going to have to think of a uniform you're going to wear." Dante smiles "When was the last time the cheer team had the Mad Dog mascot help with the routines?" Hope "Um I think the mascot was retired a few years. Why Dante?" Dante "Seeing as I don't have a cheer uniform and I don't think I'll have much to do outside of certain cheer matches. I think I'll be more help by boosting the crowd's moral. Which will make the crowd like you all more as you do your routines." Kim "Well sees how it works out Dante. But that might not be a bad idea with the dance moves you have. So for now the team will practice some of the newer routines Jessica planned for us." Kim starts the music an Liz and me take our pose. We then back peddle to sidespin for Bonnie and Crystal to slide under us. They slide to kick up their legs to cheer and do more moves. Kim, Jessica, and Hope do five backflips to land on a small pyramid for the rest of us to then jump onto the formation.

Our formation is a reflective pyramids four making a normal pyramid. And four others are doing an upside down reflection. But when we separate to move into the next part Kim and I slip from the joining point. I scream but to my surprise I don't hit the floor. Opening my eyes I look to around to see Kim just as surprised. Holding us with his glowing red hands is Dante. Dante "You two ok?" "Yeah thanks Dante." Kim "Yeah um thanks Dante." Jessica "What happened how come you fell?" Dante "They fell cause Tara wasn't placed right in the dispersing part of the routine. Instead of having her be pushed forward you should let her slip backwards. She can land safer and not risk causing the pyramid to fall apart." Bonnie "Ah babe how do you know that will help the formation?" Dante "Cause when I was being trained often I had to stand on a few questionable platforms for long periods. The point to help with balance, center, and timing. Now I can point out weaknesses in a stance or things that'll help someone's balance."

Liz "Dante can you look over the whole routine?" Kim and Crystal shot Liz separate looks not liking that she's question their routine. Dante "Sure I can look it over. But I don't want to overstep anyone's space." Bonnie "As if babe here's the routine sheets check and tell us what you find." For the next hour Dante points on the flaws in eight of our twenty-five routines. Some flaws even surprised Kim and Jessica. Dante "I think that should help but over all its just what I can see. If you do the routines you never know if might turn out differently. But still I hope my advice helps." Liz "Not to worry Dante everyone on the team has a opinion. Except for Bonnie when she's always butting heads with Kim." Bonnie "Still think I should be team captain." Dante walks over and hugs Bonnie and gives her a goofy smile. Dante "Tone it down Bon-Bon don't be mean." Bonnie tries to huff and turn her face from him. But her light blush is pretty clear and causes a few of us to giggle. Bonnie growls and tells us to hit the showers.

We run off with Bonnie right after us. Kim hangs back with Dante though. Not sure why but Kim just been staring at Dante. Getting into the shower we start to wet our bodies off before Liz and me start to poke Bonnie with questions. "Come on Bonnie you were pretty much glowing this morning. Spill the dets already." Bonnie rinses her hair to place a hand on her hip. Bonnie smiles in triumph "Lets just say his fists aren't the only thing Dante can make really hard." Bonnie smirks as Crystal starts to giggle next to me. Crystal "One night together and you already go Dante in bed. Tell Bonnie how long did he last? Or who long did it take to put him to sleep?" Bonnie smirks "Girls he left me sore and oh so satisfied. But at the end Dante still looked like he wanted more. I wonder if I can keep up with him." "So you're hoping another girl will join you and Dante in bed Bonnie?" Bonnie "I don't care so long as she's not bitchy. And Dante still has plenty left for me after. Still trust me from how good he was with his first time. I'm sure he'll be great tonight too." We giggle as Bonnie smiles to tell us what she has planned for Dante.

 **Kim's View**

I look at Dante as he ogles Bonnie walking with the others to the showers. "Dante you're drooling." Dante wipes his lip to turn to me with a pout. Dante "Oh very funny Kim. And shouldn't you be taking a shower too?" Kim "I'll go in a minute. First I want you to know that I'm worried about your relationship with Bonnie. Apart of me is worried she's just using you. Next I have to know why do you really want to have a harem?" Dante looks around to them look back at me. Dante "You don't have to worry about Bonnie Kim. She really means with her words only cause she grow up in a mean environment. Her words are her defense against people who take too many looks. She's kind of like a neglected cat. After a while she hisses at anyone who tries to get too close. While only letting a few get to a distance she approves of. Even though they don't mean her any harm. I got through to her and now she really is working to open up more. Plus with me around you won't have to worry about Bon-Bon getting on your case. And as for why I want a harem... It's cause I don't want to be alone again Kim..." Dante stops and stares at me allowing me to see the sorrow across his face.

I haven't seen him give that look since they forced him out of the city. It all just isn't fair what they did to him. Now Director Betty is helping him sue the police for and city for wrongful exile and mental fatigue being he was only a child when the accident happened. "Dante your not alone you still have friends. My mom and aunts even me and the others missed you." Dante "Yeah but your family I want a chance to have that same family feeling I did when I was younger. Don't worry Kim I'll be good plus you won't have to worry about me getting my butt kicked by bullies any more." "Yeah cause now most guys are too afraid to even try. Look just don't go over with this harem things ok. Last thing you need is to piss off the wrong people." Dante "Too late five judges, eight politics, and twenty cops are facing charges against them because of me. I won't even let them plea for what they put me through. The drug my family through the mud and now they'll see how fun it was for me." "I just hope this is what you really want. And not just revenge taking over." Dante "Hey it's still me I just want a fair trail this time." I nod to walk to the showers leaving Dante to sit at the bleachers.

 **Smiles; I hope somebody feels like commenting.**

 **Jester; Relax already like always guys comment, share, and follow us if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone we're back and hope your ready for fun!**

 **Smiles; True we do know how to have fun. Well one of us does at least.**

 **Jester; Hey watch it. Anyway hello everyone returning for more. I hope you've enjoyed the other chapter's cause they were a taste at the action and lemons we have planned.**

 **Smiles; That's right people get deeper, people get more excited hmhmh, and enough action to show Michael Bay why he should retire!**

 **Jester; That's right partner cause FUCK MICHAEL BAY! Now lets check out the comments. Diesel10 thanks for that we're happy that you're happy. Dear glad to hear it and be sure Smiles have more planned to come. Lloyd thanks for the complement it was mainly a building chapter but it became what you read. And well we're glad that you like it. Again thanks for everyone following us hope you enjoy too.**

 **Smiles; Alright! Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **Dante's View**

I sigh resting my head into my hand as yet again Brick is causing a scene. This makes the fifth time this week alone. Twelve for the past month since Bon and I started as a couple last month. Brick is yet again trying to get Bon to talk to him. But Bon-Bon simple ignores him. Bon changed the requirements to win her challenge two weeks ago. Now the only way you can win even a date with her is if you can remain standing after a two minute beating from me. I laughed at seeing what she wrote for the others things. I mean she's came up with some creative ways for me to beat up fools for trying to win her over. And in the words of my cousin may he rest well with the rest of our family. Bonnie is one Badical bombastic gal. One that you'd regret crossing if you'd pick a fight with her. Brick "Come on Bonnie at least look at me. What are you smiling at freak?" I keep smirking to point to Bon she was giving Brick a death glare. In a flash Bon grabs hold of Brick's jewels squeezing and digging her freshly trimmed nails into his boys. I laugh as Bricks voice goes up a least two octaves. The spectators watching at this point mostly guys like me winch or make an oh sound of pain. Bon "Say that magic words meat head or you can say goodbye to this small sack you call jewels." I chuckle as Kim and the girls try to get Bon to let Brick go.

I stop chuckling as Prof. Vivian walks over. Prof. Vivian "Ms. Rockwaller let him go this instant." Bon huffs and pinches down onto Bricks jewels causing him to release a squeal in a pretty high octave. Going to his knee's Bricks face says it all. Rule one of Bon-Bon five laws never call me names when she's around. Prof. Vivian "Ms. Rockwaller! You can consider that two weeks of detention." Bon "Fine so long as I don't have to be around this limp excuse of a man." Bon turns on her heels with her bag in her hands and walks around the table. Giving me a kiss she also ruffles my hair flashing me her all to familiar smirk. Bon "See you later babe." Giving her a sly smirk I wave her bye as she struts away. The whole time swaying her ass ever so nicely. Tara "So De seems like you and Bonnie are having fun." I simple smile seeing Brick limp away. "Yeah Bon and me have been having fun alright. Kim are you ok?" Kim seems to be angry more often for some reason. I thought she would be happy with a calmer Bonnie around the team. I mean sure Bon does argue but I'm right their to keep things calm and make her see reason during practice. Not sure why but from when I told her about my motives of creating a harem she's been acting weird. Can't forget how she cockblocked Bon while she was giving me a lap dance. The whole time Kim and Liz were over at my house I could see Bon glaring holes into Kim's head from the kitchen island. "Kim hello you ok?" Crystal "Oh she's fine De... I just think midterms are stressing her. Right Kim?" Kim put on her best smile nodding to me. But then snaps the plastic fork in her hand for some reason.

Kim "I'm ok just need to go see Couch Killagon about the new pompoms she ordered for us. See you all at home." With Kim walks off leaving me to worry if she's ok. I look to Crystal as she and Jessica start to giggle at their side of the table. "Well I've got to go too need to meet Director Betty. She flew back in yesterday. And she says she wants to talk to me before I leave for the day." Jessica "Oh De before you go give us you cell number. Kim says we might head to cheer camp so we need to beep you once we hear." After a quick number exchange I walk off to the Directors office. Along the way a few freshmen tell me to keep up the good work. Exchanging a high five with a sophomore causes me to brush into one of the tech department guys. "Sorry about that dude you ok?" Tech guy "Yeah I just have to hurry sorry can't stay for small talk." With that he walks off leaving me to shrug and keep moving. Getting inside after a five-minute wait I find Director Betty, A.D Dementor, and some guy I don't know seated in her office. Director Betty "Good Mr. Shin your here so please have a seat. The man here today is detective Hirt he's been looking into all the evidence, testimony, and the court sheets from the case used to banish you. And my suspensions were correct." Detective Hirt's "Yes Pr. D. Betty contacted me and my chief seeing as the case was in our district. We looked over the evidence, re-cross-examined witnesses, and spoke to officers and DA agents from the case. All proving that you were set up to take the fall for the accident. We still aren't sure why they banished you when they could have implicated a list of other people.

"In fact from what was left of the computers log at the labs. Someone remotely disabled the orbital elevators generating field, as it was test launching. Resulting in the crash as you probably remember. After that you were the only one in the lab testing area for the practice launch alive. And the set up went from there." I sigh to lean back taking the list of names from the table. I rub my head to place the list back on the table. "Officer I want every person on this list arrested as the charges fitting them." Officer Hirt "Whoa kid calm down a sec some of those people have some powerful friends." "Does it look like I care... I lost my family, my life, and a portion of my sanity because of these money hungry scumbags! I want them arrested for all the charges they fill out... They're not the only ones with powerful friends officer that I can promise you. And unlike their friends mine aren't afraid to kill if they law won't let us have justice." Officer Hirt's eyes never left my gaze and I could feel my Outer slip through my eyes. Officer Hirt "Very well we'll executed the arrests within the day. Don't want these scumbags running off do we. Other then that we have a solid case against them. My only worry is that a judge or a jury member will get paid off to overlook or just ignore evidence." "Leave the protection and background checks to my friends officer. They're quick and always watching from as close as possible. But also I want you to try and find the guy who remotely hacked the elevator. Not many hackers from those years had the kind of skills it would have took to pull of something like that." Officer Hirt "Your right that's something to look into but one thing at a time.

"I'm sure once we shake up the tree things will fall out from a few branches." I nod liking the officer's sense of humor. Excusing himself officer Hirt left and I turn to Director Betty and A.D Dementor. A.D "We'll my boy it seems your going to get reparations and a target on your back for this." "Sure they can try but my friends are closer then they are given credit for. Isn't that right Rufus?" Rufus pops up from my pants pocket and happy agree "Stealthy uh huh." I chuckle at his happy chatter and small laugh. Director Betty "Did that naked mole rat just talk?" Rufus scampers up my body until he's planted onto my shoulder. Rufus "Hi." Rufus waves from my shoulder and A.D Dementor comes over with a hand magnifier glass. A.D Dementor looks over Rufus raising his little paws up and trying to look into his mouth. Rufus snaps giving A.D angry chatter and squeaks at being handled that way. "Easy little bud A.D Dementor doesn't mean any harm." Director Betty "Amazing a animal with the ability to speak and communicate is what scientist have been trying years to do in the scientific fields. And yet you're carrying one with you where did you get him?" "Well I bought Rufus at Smarty mart. My cousin and me always wanted a pet when we were younger. But my uncle's allergies always got in the way...

"Rufus reminded me of Ron how he always rolling with the punches and squeaking up a storm when having fun. They both love food and often get very excited when we get to hang out with family and friends. But its weird he's grown pretty fast when I first got him. Comparing him to when I first got him to now he's different. And he mimics a few of the things I do. I didn't really notice him talk until he started to eat these pricey cheese pellets I bought." A.D Dementor "Fascinating he's as old as a two year old naked mole rat. However he's brain waves show higher cognitive traits. And his body shows he's at full maturity. Dante what have you been feeding him?" "Um cheese mostly he seems to can't get enough of it." Rufus "Cheese!" I smile as Rufus happy chatters on my shoulder to tug at my collar. Clearing showing he wants us to go home so he can fill his face full with a big wedge of cheese. Director Betty "Well that's a stereotype I never thought would be brought to life. Anyway I'll call you once the arrests have been made. And Dante tell your family they might get targeted more then you expect." I nod thanking Director Betty and A.D Dementor for helping me. Getting into the hall I reach into my bag for an old flip phone pressing the three key before I pressed the call button. After the dial tone beeping from the call to connect a somber and guff voice picks up. **(Any words seen as '** _ **This when in conversation'**_ **, means they are specking in another language.)**

Voice, _**"Hello young fist how may we help you?" "I'm taking my enemies to face western justice for their crimes against my family and the honor of my house. I need twenty hands to see to that things don't tip in favor of their dishonor."**_ Voice, _**"The Shadows of Yamanouchi, Rebellion, and Temple look after every member as well as their families. We well see to it that your family sees honor in their afterlives." "Thank you master Cero.**_ **"** With that the call ends and I put away the phone. "Rufus phone please little dude." In a flash Rufus pokes in then back out of my pocket with my smart phone. Using my account I send one hundred and eleven thousand dollars, five hundred and sixty six dollars to my bank account in Nagano. Handing back the phone to Rufus we start to make our way home. Turning down a different street I start to pass a small yellow fast food store with a giant sombrero as its roof. Looking at the sign it reads Bueno Nacho. The open door gave me a mix smell of Spanish and fast food. Rufus pops out of my pocket licking his lips loudly at the smell coming from the open door. Rufus tugs on my shirt bottom point me to go inside the restaurant. "Rufus we have to go home and then head over to the Possible home. I'll give you food when we get home." Rufus "Please" sad chattering. Sighing I head inside to see a few of Bricks jock friends in line. And from what I can see they're harassing the guy behind the counter. Looking the guy over he's the same tech guy I brushed into on my way to the Directors office. The nametag reads manager Ned.

I walk to the front I tap the lead jocks arm. The jock turns with a growl ticked at someone stopping him. But one seeing me he's seems to back up a little. "So guys messing with fast food employees your next favorite pass time to messing with guys at the academy. Can't help but wonder what Coach Killagon would say after hearing you all got arrested for harassment of a public worker?" Another jock "He's faking there's no such law." "Yes there is it's under the same laws that says you'd face federal charges if you attack bus, cab, and train operators. The maximum depending on how you attack Ned here. Who can sue you for harming him. And you'll spend jail time of ten to fifteen years at most too. Plus did I forget the camera's all over the place." The jocks look around and soon clearly shocked that they overlooked such a clear fact. The jocks lefts without another thought of trying anything. I lean against the counter shaking my head watching them run off in fear. "You should try that when ever guys like that try stuff. Oh so what's good to eat off the menu?" Ned just looks at me in complete disbelief before telling me stuff off the menu. "So let me get two nacho platters and a stuffed burrito. And put extra cheese and hot sauce on one of the platters." Ned placed my order and after a ten-minute wait he hands me my food. Ned "Oh its on the house as thanks." "Sorry dude got to play my bills its just in me. Hey if you ever need some pointers to deal with those guys outside of the academy I'll be glad to give some advice. See you around Ned." Leaving the restaurant with food in hand I stop to sneeze. Rubbing my nose I feel a soft chill creep up my back. I look around to then look down a Rufus "Someone's talking about me."

 **Kim's View**

Sliding down the ventilation duct I stop short of the vent cover. Looking around I then slowly open the cover and crawl out. Quickly I cover it back not fully fixing it back in place. Might need a fast get away if things get too crazy. Hearing the same petty laugh like giggle. I poke out behind the large crates to see DNAmy petting a cat while she has a kangaroo next to her as well. Placing the two into her genetic splicer. She flips the switch and after a quick zap the combined creature comes from the center splicing tube. Seeing the combination of a kangaroo and cat DNAmy become giddy with joy at her creation. I shake my head to turn as she gets a call. DNAmy "Oh yes I've been trying to reach you Drew but again you seem to lack the need to answer your phone. Also Electronique said your check bounced so she's pissed at you. Don't worry I'm still working to find a tougher goo formula for you. I'm trying stingray poison and jellyfish mucus. Did Shego give get my request for helping you? Cause if you have it you better be ready to give it to me when I give you your new synthodrone goo. Oh got to go Drew dear I have an intruder to deal with remember call me once you think over my other offer." I back flip away as a large slobbering dog man slams his fist down where I was watching. DNAmy "Well I'd say its good to see you Agent Possible but I'm not. Get her my babies and mommy will give you treats later." Back flipping past the next creature as in dashes past my midsection. I look up seeing a mix of bat and fish thing. I kick the dog man in the face as it tries to punch me.

DNAmy's newest creature the cat kangaroo mix bounces and drop kicks me with both its legs into my midriff. Tumbling backwards I hit a crate causing it to break. Shaking my head I roll into cover as the dog man tries to grab me. The batfish tries to swat me with its wing but I back roll to extend my Outer. Feeling the choker on my neck I inhale then release. As the dog man charges he's sent off his feet as my hyper screech does it job. Flying past the cat kangaroo it slams into one of DNAmy's blue print tables. Climbing the boxes next to me I kick a few boxes down distracting the other two creations. Only to be grabbed from the top of the stack of the boxes as the batfish takes flight. Feeling the wet talons of its fins dig in my sides. I winch and give it several knees to the chest and neck. Not giving I inhale an screech right at it point blank. Its eye widen it pain and release me as it plummets to the lair floor. The batfish slam into another pile of crates as I land off balance Bouncing off a few crates to land hip first of the floor. Pushing up I see the batfish is out cold but Amy's dog man and Cat kangaroo are charging at me. Spinning over the dog man I kick its jaw to land and back fist the cat creature. Its uses its tail to try and sweep my feet but I jump to jab its shoulder. As it staggers back I evade to the side. Once more the dog man tries to tackle me from behind. But it ends up tackling the cat kangaroo and slams them both into a bunch of tables and boxes. Exhaling again as the duo stands up I send them flying backwards into a brick wall. I shake my head seeing them two down and land out cold. I look around to sigh Amy got away while I was distracted. Wrapping her creatures in braided steel wire I pull out my communicator.

"Hey Wade I got the genetic data keys back but Amy got away. I need pick up and clean up." Wade my fourteen your old tech partner smiles back to me from the screen of my communicator. Wade "On it Kim and don't worry I have a feeling Amy won't get far." "Thanks Wade hope to hear from you later after I G.J. HQ." Soon I get a call that the extraction hovercraft is outside and the clean up teams come in. Walking outside I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. Cause here comes agent button pusher. Better known as Agent Will Du standing beside him are two other agents. Agent Du "Agent Possible mind explaining why DNAmy got away?" "I don't know maybe the fact that she used her spliced creatures to attack me so she can make her escape." Agent Du presses his fingers to his ear "I need two teams to do a grid search for possible escape routes DNAmy may have taken." Taking my leave before Du can talk to me again. I tell the hovercraft pilot to take me back to HQ. Closing my eyes I try to relax but remind myself that I have a midterm project due tomorrow afternoon. Along with the annoying fact that Dante and Bonnie are together still. Sure its nice that Dante is apart of the cheer team and Bonnie isn't being the queen B of the academy anymore. But still why did she have to take an interest in Dante. All she ever did was tease and torment Ron and him when ever they we're around. I mean Ron and Dante we're goofy when they we're together. And they both encouraged me to be all I wanted to be. But why did Dante have to go after Bonnie. And he had to pick creating a harem... Sighing I rummage through my backpack to find the notes for the project. With the whole ride back to HQ used up by my project. And thoughts of how to get Dante to see me more as a woman. Other then as his old childhood friend left me stumped.

Dante is smart yes but for some reason he doesn't pick up hints about women unless they're being sexual or mildly suggestive. "Maybe if I can talk to him alone I can put a few moves on him. He's was pretty much drooling at Bonnie's little lap dance when Liz and I were over to talk about the new routines." Walking straight to the Directors officer most would think the confusing halls of G.J. or Global justice are impossible to find your way around. Then again most people don't know about Global justice. But they're a private United Nations team created to tackle super villains and rogue Outer users that use either their intellects or their Outers to do evil deeds on a global scale. DNAmy is a great zoologist and genetics scientist. She has no Outer but she's got a lot of scientific know how to cause a lot of problems. Getting in the directors office I see him feeding his pet gold fish. Who also has an eye patch over its left eye. Much like its owner director Gemini or to his twin sister Director Sheldon. Just don't call him Sheldon or he'll have you on bathroom cleaning detail for four months. Director Gemini "I read the report good work getting the genetic keys back Agent Possible. I just wished DNAmy hadn't escaped before we could apprehend her. But not to worry a team has found snow mobile tracks heading south. So they're going to follow them until we get a lead. For now you may return home until Wade calls you for your next mission." "Um sir is there anything you can tell me about Dante Shin?" Director Gemini "Your childhood friend yes my sister has taken a great interest in his case and him as well. His Rim skills are to most would be unimportant. But seeing his control and power over his Outer would give many pause.

"But why as me agent Possible he is your friend why not talk to him?" "He hasn't been saying much about what he's done. Only that a special group took him in after he talked to an old friend of his mothers." Director Gemini "Well I'll look into it I have a few contacts that'll see what they can dig up. It's odd your friend's travel logs show that he didn't travel by planes much. He old did so three times. Once to go to Israel, another to Hong Kong, and lastly to Tokyo. All within a year's time until he returned to the U.S by boat. I'd say watch your friend agent he's good a moving from place to place." I nod turning on my heel I head out. Using the tube system I end up on the curb of my house. Slipping inside I try to get as much sleep as I can before class tomorrow. But even as I try to close my eyes my head is filled with thoughts of Dante. I huff exiting my midday class and making my way into the lunchroom. Sitting down I see Monique talking with Dante while Bonnie is sitting right next to him alongside her are Tara and Liz. Liz "Kim you look beat midterms were that tough?" "Yeah just finished a midterm and still have to hand in my written midterm for my next class." Tara "Sounds rough Bonnie how about you? I know I'm ok with my midterms how are you doing?" Bonnie "I'm fine thanks to this stud here." Dante grins, "Bon-Bon we agreed no teasing others and she's ok Tara I've been helping her with chemistry and math." Bonnie gives her signature smile as she rest her head into her hands. With her elbows propped up Bonnie bats her eyes at Dante. Bonnie "I had my fingers crossed when we agreed to no teasing anyone."

Dante puts his arm around Bonnie and starts to tickle her causes me to get pretty angry. Dante "Don't give me that your hands were on my chest the whole time." I stand turning away from the table "I need to get some air." Dante "Kim you look upset are you sure you just need air?" "Yeah I just need some air to relax my nerves for my paper." Walking away from the table I stop at the door leading out of the lunchroom. Peaking over my shoulder I see Dante fooling around with his pet Rufus. No doubt from how Monique is pointing her finger Rufus ate someone's food again. "Can't really leave any food out in front of him..." I softly smile to leave the lunchroom and lean against the wall. Thinking for a moment I'm starting to wonder if I can really tell Dante how I feel about him. He said he'd liked to be with anyone who shows interest. Just so long as they do the same back to him with honesty and care. But that doesn't change how nerves I am or how angry I feel with Bonnie. "Can we still be a family if we take that step?"

 **Third person's View**

Dante sighs heavily today he's finally taken the trip out to see the twins at the hospital. Jim and Tim were young when the incident happened. Now both of them are twelve and still showing no signs of coming out of their comas. Dante and Ron were nine and eight when the elevator was hacked. The twins where their cause Anne couldn't get a sitter. The explosion of the elevator rocked the whole space center. Causing injuries ranging from broken bones, deep gashes, and concussions. So we're luck and ended up with concussions being a small distance or medium range of the blast. But add in the age of a person and the damage a concussion can do. And you get the situation the twins are in. Anne's been keeping them on medical support for the last ten years. Dante still feels the weight of the incident and his blood boils that greed still makes people throw away their morals. Dante standing with Bonnie and a few other people in an elevator wears a grim and sad face. It still hurt to remember what happened that night at the space center. Getting to their floor Bonnie rubs Dante's shoulder trying to ease him as they walked. Rufus rubs against Dante's neck to try and get him to feel better as well. Dante turns into the room numbered eight fifteen. Dante sighs seeing the two twins lying on their beds heart monitors ticking away. Dante pats both of their arms to give them both a warm smile. Dante "Glad you too are still doing good. I'm back... surprised right? Well now that I'm back I'm going to watch out for our family. I'm going to keep strong I hope you two get to wake up soon. Cause puberty is too fun for you two to sit it out. And last I checked the world needs hyperactive kids to keep people sane. Ron wanted to give you two this when we got home from the launch. He said it was going to be awesome seeing you two become astronauts when you grow up." Dante chuckles at his joke then pat their shoulders one last time before placing a small model rocket on the small white and green desk between them. "Reach for infinity and beyond guys."

Leaving with Bonnie she wraps her arm around Dante's and rests her head to his bicep. The two ride and leave the hospital in silence not a word said between them. Getting home Rufus feels and sees the sadness in his friends and starts jumps into action. Running to the pile of DVD's Rufus finds the right one and carries out the rest of his idea. Dante starts to make sweet waffles sandwiched in their middle he puts syrup and bacon. Bonnie "Baby I know you're down but don't worry I'll lift your spirit when we get to bed ok." Dante gives his girlfriend a soft smile. Dante "I'm sure you will my sexy minx." Bonnie "And you know you love me for it." Bonnie smiles to Dante as she rests her arm on the kitchen island sitting with her back to him. Her butt wiggling behind her as she sits on her knees. With dinner done Dante peaks back into the living room at hearing a familiar line being said. Dante with his plate in hand walks into the living room see Reservoir Dogs playing on the TV. Sitting on the table in the middle of the room is Rufus waving and smiling up to Dante. Dante fist bumps his little pal and goes back to the kitchen. Dante picks up a big chunk of cheese from the fridge. As he made his way back to the living room Dante scoops up Bonnie into his arms. And places her down onto the couch. Dante slides in next to her exchanging the cheese in his hand with the plate on the coffee table. Rufus "Cheese!" Jumping into action Rufus eats as well as watches the movie.

Dante smirking as he catches Bonnie off guard as he talks through a few lines. As if he's the actor saying them. Dante is all smiles but reminds himself he's going to have to show up for the hearing tomorrow. Not because he's a witness no because he wants the criminals the wronged him to see his face as they are told how much they have to pay for bail. But for now he's just relaxing and enjoying his time at home. With the movies end Dante places Rufus on a couch pillow and carries Bonnie to bed with him. Sure he and Bonnie have their own rooms. But Bonnie sleeps with Dante and he's ok with it. Placing her the bed sheets her half open eyes look at Dante. Smiling back Dante pulls off his shirt and Bonnie starts to pull off the clothes she doesn't need on. Soon Bonnie leaves herself with nothing but a pair of frilly blue panties. Bonnie smiles as she sees Dante's body. Sure you can make out the old bruise scars from what Dante said was training. But overall his body was lean and very attractive to her eyes. Bonnie pulls at Dante's boxers letting his limp member slip free. Not waiting another second Bonnie glides her tongue along his shaft. Kissing his circumcised member Bonnie lightly jerks off Dante. Dante "Not tonight Bon-Bon lets just relax ok." Bonnie gives Dante a soft expression. Climbing into bed Bonnie rubs and jerks off Dante some more until he gets pretty hard. Dante smiles as Bonnie climbs onto him and lines him up. Easing herself down Bonnie softly gasp as her inner and outer folds allow Dante access. Kissing her neck Dante holds Bonnie as she rests her head to his shoulder. Slowly the two drift asleep both enjoying the sexual and emotion warmth of the other.

Else where in the soft cool night a certain blue man is pacing back and forth through his evil lair. His mumbling and nail biting growing as he worries to no end. This man is none other then the mad scientist doctor Drakken. Or as he often calls himself evil super genius of the world. But right now Drakken is biting his nails in a panic. Not one but all nine of the core conspirators of his plan from years past have been imprisoned on various federal charges. He found out from his evil partner in crime the green tinted skinned beauty called Shego that they were arrested. Drakken paces because he needed the metal used in the orbital elevators to create a power source that could be put into compact cylinders form. As well as contain the energy efficiently when it's being used. Now that he had the metal and the material for the energy cylinders along with his blue prints to finish his project. The last thing is to wait for his programing software to mature it a sense. But with his conspirators in jail they would certainly rat him out making all his work for nothing if he's caught too soon. He had no idea they frame a mere child and that child was using his connections from the academy to put them away. As Drakken continued to think Shego simple sat and paid little attention to her boss. Shego sporting a black and green near skin tight but breathable jumpsuit sits and files her nails. She is always wearing a black masking the covers half her face.

She doesn't trust anyone is the main reason she says as to why she never takes off the mask. And anyone who's tried has lost not only a few fingers but much worse. Doc Drakken "Shego this is not good those fool had one job. If that boy had stayed banished we wouldn't have this problem. And yet why did they choice a child to banish in the first place? My plans have just hit its first speed bump in over twelve years! I can't have my plans go up in smoke now." Shego "Dr. D you still haven't told me about this 'plan' of yours is. I mean we've done tons of other jobs and skims along the take over or conquer somewhere idea. All of which failing cause of Kimmie. Why does this one differ from all of those?" Dr. Drakken growls "Kim Possible is nothing more then a thorn in my side. My other plans have been to gather the needed technology and resources to make sure this plan is fool proof. Once I get a few more items I'll set my plan into motion. My army of unstoppable robots warriors will be the means for the world to grovel at my feet. Bonus Kim Possible will be eliminated along with anyone who gets in my way. Then the world will be mine! Hhehehe!" Shego sighs to continue to file her nails. The raven haired beauty knows that Drakken might not be ready for the fight he's about to pick. But then again she's faced Kimmie a few times and she's surprised at how skilled a girl her age is. But basic knowledge in seventeen martial arts will do that. But still Shego feels that Dante will be a different problem all together. Shego _'Good thing I got the print up cause Dr. D this is not going to end well for you._ ' "Hey Dr. D how do you plan to make your robots indestructible anyway? Last I checked steel could only be so light."

Drakken typed in a few coded sentences onto his lairs large computer and plans popped up. Drakken "These are my warriors Shego. I call them Bebe's. Thanks to their energy cell cylinders they can move at hypersonic speed. Faster then the normal eye can track even trained marksmen can't shoot at them fast enough. My Bebe's will rob banks, steal secrets from private organizations, and kidnap leaders for ransom. And they will listen only to me their great leader. But I need the AI core brain to finish analyzing the data from the space stations I asked you to steal. Once that's done the Core AI software will begin mass production. And my Bebe's will be ready to do as I ordered." Shego "Ok just make sure you can control them. Remember what happened with those drones when you first made them? Anyway later Dr. D I've got stuff to do." Drakken huffs grumbling that Shego once again belittles his genius. Drakken types in a few more codes and other Bebe blue prints pop on screen. Extending arms, realistic skin, hair, throat implants, silicone breasts, and pussy an asshole silicone implants. And lastly synthetic fluids for oral and other penetrations. Drakken even has Bebe clones of Shego, Kim possible, Director Betty, and the Rockwaller twin's Connie and Lonnie. Drakken meet the two snotty twins when he first had to deal with officer Rockwaller two years ago. Drakken types in the final program for the core AI system to digest. Drakken "Shego may no put out but with my Bebe's they will. And maybe I can get a little fun with them so if I have to delay my plans."

It's a calm typical day in downtown Middle Brook. Sitting in the courthouse Dante smiles seeing the various members of law, public servant, and so called witnesses all lined up and trying not to piss their pains. The judge looks over the papers to then look at the group. Judge "Counselors your defendants face federal counts and charges listing between twenty years to life sentences. And all of them showing that they each played a part in a pay off scheme to banish a victim in a government theft. So how do they defendants plea?" All of them say an uneasy not guilty while the DA to the side shakes his head. Judge "Mr. McCrea how does the victim and the state asks in this case?" Mr. McCrea "The victim of this crime your honor was heinously prosecuted for a crime he could not commit at the time. These individuals used his mental state of being a victim and used the justice system to further the pain he was already experiencing. As such we ask that all the accused be remanded without bail or contact with anyone other then their lawyers." Judge "On what grounds Mr. McCrea?" Mr. McCrea "Simply put all these individuals conspired to kill several people and did it simultaneously. With no justifiable cause other then to stop progress and steal access to a government project site. We fear they'll be flight risks and will use their positions to try and influence the proceedings of their trail. As well as try to us any means to make sure the victim never gets the justice he deserves." Judge "Conditions granted defendants are remanded and are to have zero contact with anyone other then the legal aids. And consolers I warn you if any of you aid these defendants in illegal activities the Bar association will have heads rolling."

The judge hits his gavel to the desk and the officers of the court take away the defendants. Dante smiles as Mr. McCrea walks over to him. Mr. McCrea "Good to see your here Mr. Shin. I promise your case will be put through and all involved will face their punishments. Officer Hirt also believes that a few of them know who the hacker could be. A few of their lawyers are asking for plea agreements as we speck. So we'll wait a few days after we put in our years and request for the death penalties to see what shakes loose. It'll give us an edge that they can't avoid." Dante "I have no doubt in your abilities Mr. McCrea. What I'm more worried about is the hacker and his influence. But even if those creeps get in contact with anyone outside. I hired special bodyguards to protect and watch the jury and judge overseeing our trail. I know you've requested police protection. I could have my special bodyguards aid you as well if you'd like?" Mr. McCrea "I'm not afraid of corrupt politics and their agendas Mr. Shin. What I'm worried about is justice not being served." Dante shakes Mr. McCrea hand thanking he and wishing him well for the coming trail. Dante leaves the courtroom and aiming to the go Possible house. Seeing as its already the afternoon he can talk to Ocean first about his case. Getting out the main doors Dante is surprised to see reports lined up with cameras and microphones in his face. Reporter "Mr. Shin is it true that you case years ago was fixed by corrupt politicians?" Another Reporter "Did they use the attack to get rid of you for what purpose?" Another Reporter "Mr. Shin is it true you were almost murdered during the old case?" Dante simply pushed through not wanting to answer any questions. But he did smirk seeing the defendants lawyers try and worm their way out of answering questions. Dante smirks "The pieces may fall in place but they all still fall... Great words Sensei."

 **Smiles; I have a feeling more crazy stuff is to come.**

 **Jester right you are partner. So like always like, share, and comment if its not too much everyone.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester: Hey everyone glad you all have returned for more fun.**

 **Smiles; Returned? Hardly no one's left a single review for the last time we updated.**

 **Jester; I'm sure if we wait someone will leave a review. Anyway lets just jump right into the story.**

 **Smiles; Alright get reading already!**

 **Bonnie's View**

I moan softly feeling Dante's hand rub on my inner thigh as we sit in Kim's living room. Kim's mom "Dante no sexual teasing during game night." Dante pulls his hand away making me pout. Dante "Sorry Dr. P Bon-Bon looks like your going to have to wait for our fun later. Ok Dr. P lets see if you can better this hand." Dante drops two queens, a five and two three's. Kim's mom "No bad Dante that gives you a score of thirty one to beat. But it's a good thing I have a higher score." Kim's mom smirks as she plays three kings, a ten, and two two's. "Sorry babe looks like Kim's mom won." Kim's mom "Bonnie dear you're part of the family. Like the girls you can call me Anne." "Oh ok so who's next?" Tara "Liz, me, and Hope have next." Monique "And here I thought no one was going to beat you Dante." Dante "We all have to loss sooner or later. But still I hope you all are taking my warning serious. These are powerful people I've pissed off and their families don't like their names being dragged through the mud." Ms. Ocean "Outer voices are always a sign that they care more for materials then their inner voices." "Um meaning." Dante "Meaning the greedy only want to stay greedy or something along those lines. Aunt Ocean is very Zen. Anyway Dr. P I've asked a friend of mine from Israel to flight in an examine Jim and Tim. She believes if the twins may have Outer if so then there's a way to jolt them conscious." Anne "Dante you know how I feel about untested medical practices." Dante "I know but she's done it with others in similar stats. I'm just asking you to let her look the boys over and give an opinion for now nothing else."

Anne "Ok let me think about it. Oh Kim Wade called he said he'll be sending you a package for a new project." Kim "Great I can finish my last midterm without worry now. Liz is it true that swim captain Gil asked to try and take your challenge?" Liz "Yeah and it was so creepy. The guy pretty much hissed his every word and his eyes were pretty much humpy my legs the whole time." Jessica sighs "Great another guy on a sports team trying to get cheerleader candy for his arms. Bad enough Brick still tries or Harmore sexual comments now guys think its ok to just hit on us like that. No offense Dante." Dante "Some guys just don't take a hint well. I should know I more of a direct answer kind of guy." I wrap my arms around Dante's neck and kiss his check. "That's what make you a real catch babe." Dante blushes as Rufus comes scampering up and into his hands. Rufus "Backyard shadows move!" Dante stands up and races to the backyard. Following behind him Dante stops in the door as if something is wrong. Looking around you can hardly make out the backyards bushes in the dark. In the light of the kitchen doorway I can feel the others stopping next to me. Dante "Everyone stay there..." In a smooth move Dante completely merges with the shadows of the backyard. "Baby!" I stop seeing a flaring red orb moving around franticly. Seeing the orb clash with something making sparks slide off the glowing orb. After a few more sparks clang off the orb the orb vanishes. "Baby... DANTE!" Before I run outside Dante lands back in the light of the doorway he's facing a different direction then when he slipped away. Dante starts to speck to someone off in the direction he's looking. A voice responds and then Dante bows with both of his hands clapped together.

Dante turns and starts to walk back to us. Over his eyebrows is a gash and his knuckles are really red. Dante sits at the kitchen table to exhale a breath he was holding. Dante "Don't ask for more then this. My friends agreed to protect the judge and jury members for my case. They're also helping me dig up dirt on the people who helped the guy who cases the incident. But none of you can tell anyone even what I've just told you ok. Mr. McCrea the lawyer that is working my case is talking with the government agency in Middle Brook sometime next week. But for now my friends are going to remain hidden until they have everything in order." "Baby why did they fight you?" Dante "To prove I'm still one of them... Believe nothing that is set by others. Follow the path that is both with honor and with those you trust an love..." Dante kisses my cheek and then looks to Anne. Dante "Dr. P can I get some bandages my knuckles really hurt and this gash kind of stings. I didn't think deflecting hardened steel would hurt so bad." Ms. Honey found the bandages and Anne starts to wrap Dante's hands and place a patch onto the gash. Dante "Thanks Dr. P but right now I think its time we head home. Tomorrow is my first day going to Temple back home and I need to be ready." Marcella "Temple what Dante your Jewish?" Dante "Yeah everyone in my family is. My mom converted my dad well she tried to. But she agreed to let him remain Buddhist so long as I learned and practice from the Torah every Friday to Sunday. Dad wanted me on every Monday to pray at the Buddhist shrine after. So I've been practicing both ever since." "Babe how come you didn't tell me?" Dante "Well I didn't think it's was a big deal. Anyway let's get home Bon-Bon Rufus is snoring over here."

Dante scoops up Rufus into his hand but almost fumbles the little guy as his knuckles twitched. Placing Rufus into his pocket Dante and I say goodnight and start to walk home. "Dante you'll tell me more about these hidden friends of your soon right?" Dante nods "Don't stress it Bonnie I will. But it's complicated and I need to be sure I can tell you. I have to make a special call after Temple tomorrow." "I'm coming with you I haven't been to Temple in a few years myself. My father use to take us but well you can guess why I haven't" Dante pulls me closer to him and kiss my cheek. Dante "I sure you'll be surprise at the role I play in Judaism." "So are you also going to find a Buddhist Monastery or shrine to pray at as well." Dante "They're none in Middle Brook or Upper Brook anymore. The only one is five counties away and so I'll just make a small shrine in my Dojo to pray to. But anyway let's get to bed Rufus is fast asleep and it's best we both do the same." I nod and its no time we reach home and I see Dante once more in nothing but his boxers. I push him down onto the bed. Straddling his waist I pepper his lips with kisses. As I hold his shoulder and neck he holds my waist. I moan lightly as Dante nips at my ear and slowly grinds his crotch to mine. Dante leans back and I rest my head on his chest. Falling into my slumber with the rhythmic thump of his heart filling my ears. 'So this is what a solid relationship will feel like from now on.' Feeling the warm morning rays I sit up seeing Dante pull out his clothes in front of his closet. Smiling I too start to get dress.

Dressed in a formal purple dress and dress jacket. I slip into a pair of black low heel shoes. Adding a blush of powder to face I also put on a little bit of blue lip-gloss. Smiling that I was finished I turn to see Dante wearing his clothes for temple. Dante's wearing black pants and shoes. His dress shirt is a dark blue with three Hebrew words stitched on both shoulders. On his vest is a Hebrew star with another Hebrew word inside of it. Placing his Yamaha on his head after he combs back his hair. Dante slips on his tie and looks to me. Dante "Ready my sweet?" I nod and smile as Rufus scampers up onto Dante's shoulder. He looks so cute wearing his own little Yamaha and blue and white vest shirt piece. Walking outside we get into my car and I drive us to temple. The ride was short under an hour, which is great. Parking Dante then pulls a scroll with a tassel and Hebrew star keeping it closed. Under it is a thin book with a tan brown leather bindings. Dante and I walk into the temple and he keeps smiling the whole time. Dante smiles as three Radii's come to us. The three elderly men shaking Dante's hand seeming happy to see him. The shorter of the Radii with whiting red hair pets Rufus's getting him to chatter happily at him. The taller Radii "When we we're told a Sofer would be joining us we never thought you were so young. But it is a pleasure to finally meet you Sofer Shin." Dante nods "It's my pleasure Radii's I have a revised Torah for Shabbat. I hope its helps." The Radii to the left "It will for so long we've requested for aid from our fellow temples. But none had an apprentice Sofer that had the learning needed for proper Shabbat and scroll wording."

Dante "Which is why I agreed to help. When I asked my Sofer elder of what to expect from coming to temple here. He informed me of what was going on and how less and less people have been attending. It breaks my heart to the wars that still rage in Africa and Europe. But that shouldn't be a crutch to deny your faith." Red haired Radii "Yes as the years have passed less of the youths have been returning. And some have moved away or have left to Israel on asylum or a pilgrimage. I fear some have joined the IDF as a means to gain entrance into the Holy lands. But I wish war could be averted." Dante "Well I'll be attending as I did in my youth with my uncles and my family. And so will my girlfriend Bonnie's she too hasn't been to temple in some time." The Radii's thank Dante and welcome me as well with a warm smile. Walking in we take our seats along the middle rows of seats. The temple that once was a shiny and mystifying in my eyes as a kid. Is now looking a little dusty and a few of the long wooden benches a showing their age and damage. A window to the left is covered with some plywood and one of the Radii's chairs was missing a leg. Replaced by something else but its hidden from view mostly. I can see a few pages of a large book hidden behind the cloth hiding the leg. Dante takes my hand seeing my worry. Dante "Don't worry I'm donating some money to help as well." Giving him a soft smile I kiss his cheek and we sit and listen as the Radii begins Shabbat for us and the few dozen that are also here.

 **Ocean's View**

I smile as Anne and I sit in the kitchen talking. Humming I sip my herbal tea. "Did you hear from Bonnie that Dante has been helping the Jewish community more? He's donated a lot of money and has been talking with some families to return to continue traditions. I would have never though Dante would take religion so deeply. His aura and Rufus's have been all over the place. But from what I felt from Bonnie he's really doing everything he can." Anne smiles to look at her cup filled with coffee. Anne "I'm worried Ocean Dante's doing everything he can to help the Jewish community, worrying about his trail tomorrow. And then also trying to help Jim and Tim get out of their comas. Oh it just feels too good to be true." I nod "All energy has a starting point but to keep going it needs more energy. Dante will only stop unless he really needs our help. He has friends and they'll keep things straight until it's all settled don't worry." Anne nods smiling softly. Soon her pager goes off and she has to make a run back to the hospital. Waving her off I sigh to return upstairs to resume choirs. Today Honey is at the grocery store with Tara and Liz. The rest of the girls are with Bonnie no doubt at the mall shopping. Getting to the second floor I sigh. Along the hall are all the girls baskets of dirty clothes. After a few surprises, arguments, and bad parental energy Honey, Anne, and myself gave the girls room and board. Some of their parents not agreeing with the girls or not wanting to move away. But in the end they choice to stay with Kim.

Kim even though her twin brothers have been in their comas. She still was given the chance to be in a leading sister role to other. Focusing I release my Outer humming along side me are the three mental orbs of my Outer. Focusing I reach out with my Outer feeling to then grasp the baskets. Lifting the baskets off the ground I float in my meditating lotus position. Floating all the way to the laundry room next to the garage I start the wash. Separating the girl's colors, white, and non-bright colors before starting to wash their pants. Starting the machine I let the first load of pants go through the soft spin. Nodding at my work return upstairs to my room my mind a peace. With my Outer still loose I remove my clothes leaving me bare of anything and accepting to nature. Even though I can no longer meditate at the park like this. I won't let a few horny eyes or a few warnings from police stop me from my acceptance of nature through meditation. I remember when my own mother use to show me how to meditate and expand my energy this way. Slowly I began my yoga performance stretching and relaxing my energies while doing so. Clothes often are too much of a distraction when performing yoga. Tara loves it when I let her join me in my nude sessions of yoga. Hope and Liz also like to join us but they often keep their underwear on. Still I do enjoy spending such Zen moments with the girls. It fills me with the same emotions I wish my little Moon Bean would have been filled with. But his chakras are too illusioned to allow this now.

Honey and I talked yesterday about Dexter too. She's worried about the groups that he works for. I worry that both he and my Moon Bean will try to bring chaos back to the peace of our lives. We meet Anne after their first dealings of crazed science. And the woman Dante is getting help from helped us as well. But what worries me most is what they will do now that they have age and experience at their side. I wonder how the girls and Dante will react hearing of Honey's child and mine. We never did tell them did we...Maybe they will leave us along. Or maybe they will try to attack us again with their machines... Such is the ways of things sometimes. Hearing the machine buzz I leave my room and walk back into the laundry room. Changing the first pile to another. I put the first pile into the drier and set it to steam and fluff. Adding the softener sheet paper I close the door and start the machine. Returning to my room I once again return to the zone of meditation and peace. "I hope that chaos doesn't return to our lives Honey..."

 **Anne's View**

I smile seeing the Israeli doctor that Dante called for to examine the boys. She is a plump woman round in the stomach but not so thick around her arms and legs. Doctor Galton used her Outer to examine the boys. Her Outer reminding me of holographic sci-fi movie device. As the doctor runs her hands along the boy's head and torso I actually want this to work. Dr. Galton hums as she continues to examine the boys. Dr. Galton "Your boys have been like this for some time yes." I nod and she hums to continue to wave her hand over the boy's heads. "How do your normally reawaken other patients in this condition doctor?" She brings back her Outer and looks to me. Dr. Galton "From my research I've managed to get engineers in the scientific community to create a neural amplified. It uses and examining based Outers like mine to find the problem or Outer within the victim. Then using a focused wave of my Outer energy to draw them into a dream like state. From there we wait until they stabilize and then draw on their conscious again to awaken them. Often gentle and subtle means can awaken them from that point on." I nod happy that it sounded so safe. "Tell me how many times have you performed this operation doctor?" Dr. Galton "I've performed this operation over twenty times personally. Around the world it's been performed at least forty other times besides my count. But most cases are done one wealthy or high insurance clients. When Dante called me asking for me to help him with a long-standing coma cases. I didn't know if I'd be much help.

"But I'm happy to tell you that your boys have a good chance. Dr. Possible I'll come back in the next week of so with the equipment needed. Then you'll be able to start the first sessions." "Thank you Dr. Galton really thank you." Shaking her hand I walk to my boys bedsides and kiss the both on the cheek. Smiling I return to my office and look over my appointments for the coming month. Collecting my briefcase I start to leave my office when Marlene my assistant stops me. Marlene "Anne this is Mr. Patrick Daylon he says he needs to talk to you." Mr. Daylon is a clean-cut man and from how he's dressed he's from a firm of some kind. Mr. Daylon "I wish I could tell you this under better conditions Dr. Possible but the hospital will not longer be housing your sons. The medical board agrees that your sons are to be examined within the next few days. And in that time if they do not pass the apnea test they'll be pronounced brain Deceased. From there they will be taken off life support." "This is an outrage! I've been paying for their stay out of my own salary. You cannot do this the board has no right to unplug my sons unless I agree to it." Mr. Daylon titles his head "Actually after the amount of years your sons have been here. The board's doctors agree they may never get out of their condition. Sorry doctor Possible but you are free to move them to another medical facility if you can. But come next week your sons will be take off life support." With that he hands me some papers and walks away. Marlene "Those assholes they can't do this its morally wrong and against your wishes." "Marlene don't worry they won't I just need to make some calls." Getting into my car I tap my cars blue tooth and call Dante. Dante "Hey Dr. P what's going on?" Pulling out into the road I drive begin to drive to Dante's house. "Dante the hospital board is trying to cut Jim and Tim's life support. I need you to go over some papers with me please. And I need you to..." Feel my car jerk violently from one side to the other. I feel a warm trickle run through my hair and onto my collar. A voice calls for me but I can't hear correctly and my vision blurs till I can't see.

 **Third person's View**

Dante is beyond piss his court case against the culprits of the elevator incident was more then likely the cause of this. So far the cases smaller culprits have given into three plea agreements. However several of the more powerful culprits are biting time. And trying to dispute testimony of their conspirators. Mr. McCrea "The senator and the three officers will be the bigger problem Dante. With little to go on but the words of their small accompanies I don't think the jury will follow through with all the charges." Dante "Don't worry with my friends looking they'll find a few strings for your detectives to pull on. I'm more worried about the connections they still have yet to use. And what they might be planning to use them for." But as Dante is leaving with Mr. McCrea Dante gets a call from Anne. The call was cut short and even as he tried to get her to answer she was unresponsive. Now Dante, Bonnie, Honey, and Ocean are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Not only did the drunk driver drive off. The hit might caused Anne some brain damage. Dante sits and sighs looking over the papers that Anne wanted him to review with her. She knew that with Dante having a court case of his own. He could help her get aid for her own case if needed to take the matter to court. Dante looks over the papers for the fifth time finding that Anne can contest the results of the brain exam plus the results from it.

And she can also file for false use of practice because of the hospital board doing something against her wishes. Seeing as they have a contract with her to house the twins so long as the right amount is garnished from the monthly pay. While Anne has been paying for all the equipment and treatments her kids have been getting. The papers state that is a waste of hospital resources to house the twins any longer. And adds that the two might be brain dead along medical lines. Dante places the papers down onto his seat and stands. Dante "Aunt Ocean where's Kim and the others?" Bonnie "The girls are at home waiting to hear from us. Kim is off somewhere doing one of her errands for her friend Wade and the company they work for." Dante rubs his face "Ok well tell the others once we hear what's what. And then tell Kim when she gets back." Soon Dante turns seeing a clean-cut man with a briefcase. Man "I take it one of you is Ms. Honey Baxter?" Ms. Honey stands "Yes I'm Ms. Baxter what is it?" Man "I'm Mr. Daylon and I represent the hospital board. Seeing as Dr. Possible is no longer able to contest or look after the twins Jim and Tim Possible. The hospital has decided to pull their life support." Bonnie "You jerk offs can't do that! Anne has always paying and has contributed her life to the hospital." Mr. Daylon "The hospital board has made their choice and its final. And seeing as the boy's next of kin is her sister and is not their guardian. My hands are tied legally. Also Dr. Possible has no other kin listed to take her place for the boys if she is unable to. Sorry to say they will be taken off of life support come next week." As the man walks away Dante gets and idea one that shocks everyone. Dante "She doesn't have next of kin but her husband has a say in what is going to happen to the kids right." Mr. Daylon "Dr. Possible has no husband sir he died years ago." Dante " Your right her first husband is dead but she does have one... I'm her husband."

 **Smiles; A twist and a cliffhanger ending let's see if this sparks anyone's interest.**

 **Jester; I'm sure it will everyone likes a good cliffhanger. Anyway like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Finally we get to update this fic.**

 **Jester; I know but you know why it took so long. Please people don't be mad after finishing my college senior project. I started to play all the video games that I couldn't. Also got a PC to play games on so yeah.**

 **Smiles; He's been pretty much playing all the time.**

 **Jester; Anyway lets get right into we know you don't have time to hear our excuses. So lets read the comments you all wonderfully left us. He23t you left two comments yeah thanks to Smiles those lemons were steamy. Thanks but we know with work more people will like the fic. Gothgod9415 hey no problem guy we all have problems with stuff happening in our lives. But either way we work through then and they make us better.**

 **Smiles; Ok we get it anyway lets get to some real fun!**

 **Dante's View**

Man I must be out of my mind. Not only do I now have to worry about my court case. I also have to worry about my challenge to become Anne's husband. Kim's still away and I have two days to prepare for Anne's challenge. Sitting in my dojo I meditate under the light of three candles. I need a clear and calm mind to continue studying so I don't flip my lid. Waiting in silence I inhale and exhale to calm my nerves. As the seconds go by I turn sights slightly to the shadows behind me. _**"Did you find the one who hit her?"**_ Three ninja's clad in the traditional black guard mixed however with modern light combat armor slowly inches towards me. All three not even giving off the hint that they are breathing a testament to our training. The lead ninja _**"We have he's been reported to the police station as you asked young fist master. We even have video evidence of the hit from a small store that wasn't hacked."**_ Exhaling my breath makes the candlelight's flicker at my breath I nod my thanks. _ **"Good stay with the police make sure they trace everything with a fine comb. And if any of those lawyers from my case had anything to do with it. Lead the police to their trail. For now you'll find me hear worrying about this challenge."**_

The three bowed and faded into the shadows once again. Dialing the number on my phone I call Dr. Galton. "Hello Dr. Galton don't leave for Israel. You'll be able to perform the procurer once I marry Dr. Possible." Dr. Galton gave me the ok and I went back to studying for my challenge. "Focus this is going to be the hardest thing you've done yet Dante. Focus and you'll be able to do this." Sitting with the pile of medical books around me I keep focused and train my mind as fast as I can. With the candles going out I turn on a small lamp so that I can continue to read. After a whole day or studying I walk up to my bedroom and sit down. Peeling my shirt from my body I see Rufus sitting in his mini home. Rufus "Still reading?" I nod "Wish I had another... Wait rules of challenges Rufus." Rufus scampers from his homes patio to the stack of papers close by on a shelf. He rummages through the papers to pulls the thin pamphlet for challenges.

Rufus opens the pamphlet to start skimming the pages. Rufus points to a paragraph on the fifth page. I smiles seeing the paragraph to lightly scratch my little pal's head. "Lets get ready then buddy." Taking a quick shower and pulling out fresh clothes. I quickly look over my new plans as well as a personal project I want to work on later. I then place Rufus onto my shoulder and walk back down to the dojo. With the hours going by ever so slowly both Rufus and I struggle through the passages of the medical books. Losing track of time itself I turn off my phone not wanting to get distracted by looking at the date. Sitting up gently to look around I find Bonnie sitting next to me poking my face with her finger. From how we're next to each other she had my head on her lap. Bonnie smiles at me in one of her usual sexy outfits hands me a bacon egg and cheese sandwich. For Rufus she has a few slices of pepper jack. "What time is it?" Bonnie "Five am another four hours before you have to do the challenge. Dante are you sure about this?" Taking a bite I nod "Yes if Dr. P loses the twins... neither she or Kim will be the same. I've seen them sad from losing someone close. I've felt it too and its not something those two can go through again... Don't worry I'll win thanks to a little help from Rufus here."

Bonnie tilts her head "Wait you can't have someone help you?" I smirk patting Rufus's head "Rufus isn't a person he's an assistant animal. In the challenge pamphlet its states so long as your pet is registered. You can have them assist you in challenges. And Rufus is registered and he's like a little me some times. He's just more nibble, agile, and much harder to hit." Bonnie hums unsure but Rufus nods happily and gives her a thumbs up. Picking him up I head to my room taking another quick shower and changing into a clean suite. Sighing I get into Bonnie's car and she takes us to the hospital. Relaxing into the ride I think of all the things I need to know for the challenge. I can almost feel my mind drift to sleep. Feeling the soft tap to the cheek I look to Rufus on my shoulder. Looking ahead Bonnie is pulling into the hospital and it's going to be a hell of a day. Getting out of the car Bonnie stays right by my side as we head to the main entrance. Director Betty meets us and her face alone says it all.

Director Betty "Officer Hirt found a few helpful tips and clues to help solve who hit Ms. Possible. Also he's ready to arrest three board members here for setting up this sham to get you away from the trail." "Don't worry just have officer Hirt ready to arrest them once this is over. Win or lose they'll still have charges to face now. And even if I lost the twins will be ok. Did the police find the defense attorney who set this up?" Director Betty sighs, "They have a theory nothing solid waiting for a warrant from a judge to search as we speak. But once we arrest the board members we'll get the answers for sure. For now good luck Mr. Shin you'll need it." Walking into the operating room I look around seeing the open dome like room with several people watching from seats above. Taking off my jacket I take the doctor's scrubs, facemask, and sterile gloves. But before putting on the gloves I wash my hands. Rufus also doing the same washing both himself and his hands, as we get ready. With sterile gloves and face protection on its now or never. Walking over to the life-operating dummy I inhale then exhale standing at the ready.

Director Betty "This challenge will now commence. Dante Shin to complete this challenge you need to perform brain surgery on three different medical conditions stand in models. If any patient flat lines you fail." I nod placing Rufus on the surgery tray slash tool dish. One man voices, "Hey that rodent is a contamination factor." Director Betty interjects his accusations "As this forms states board member Masan Rufus is a registered aid to Dante in challenges. As such Rufus is permitted to assist so long he too follows the rules of the challenge." Rufus pulls down his sticks out his tongue making me smirk at his antics. Looking over each table with the stand in's I see the first two injuries are more internal. While the last clearly met the wrong end of someone's pipe or pistol. Wheeling the tray over I point for Rufus to follow "First one apply a shot of morphine into its arm. Second one give a mild application of gel for a quick cranial scan. I'll be starting with three here making sure that it keeps from bleeding out and blood pressure remains even." Rufus nods and beings scampering between the two while I tend to the last one.

Appling the morphine drip I also give the model a small dose of adrenaline finding its pressure too low. Using the scalpel I cut away at the damage tissue and lightly peel back the skin. Adding a shot of numbing agent I take fragments of bones away from the wound. Hooking up the bone saw it buzzes to life as I cut into the uneven skull fracture. Pulling away the skull fragment I cut I begin assessing the damage. "Mild bone fragment penetration along with bleeding in the soft upper tissue. Assessment clean wound and apply mild gel for x-rays to see if wound has lasting affects after healing." Writing down needed patient workup I then apply what I can. Lightly stapling the bone and a few of its fragments back in place. I then stitch the wound and give it a mildly fast morphine drip. Seeing the dummy stable I move to the middle dummy. Rufus already applied the gel so I then wheel over the portable neural scanner.

As the scanner does it work I turn hearing the first dummy's heart monitor go off. Rushing over I check his pulse "Internal blood cloth from the brain ruptured. Rufus wheel over the vial trays." Rufus showing his strength despite his size kicks and bashes his side into the side to wheel cart to me. Scampering up to the tray Rufus passes me a vial and a syringe. With it full I gave it to the dummy and began to give it a few pumps from a mouth-breathing pump. Squeeze after squeeze I check the monitor showing that its heartbeats stable under normal heartbeats per second. But it will often ping a few numbers too high. Getting right to work I apply a little pressure to various parts of his scalp searching for the problem. "Mild contusion to above the left temple. Checking to see if its a mild concussions or compression of the skull."

Shaving the spot with the clippers I find that its a compression causes by a rigid item. The mild hemorrhaging is from blood stopping and being pushed from the compression. With caused it to look like the model had a blood cloth. Cutting away at the tissue I then cut that portion of the skull with the electric bone saw. Doing what's needed I then write out the paperwork. Getting to the last dummy I check the scanned x-rays in the room's light. "Patient has internal blooding almost two inches inside the left hemisphere of the brain. Drainage and gel application is needed to prevent further damage. Followed by a evaluation of the patients within twenty four hours of drainage." Doing every thing needed I drain the blood and stabilize the last patient. Using a long surgical needle after making a small hole on the dummies skull. Patching up the dummy I check to make sure they're all stable them back away.

Pulling down my mask "All patient stable and awaiting proper bed side for any side affects." Director Betty "Doctor Lee if you would please assess the patients." Seeing the dark skinned man look over my work and the patient bandages he nods. Director Betty "This challenge is over Dante Shin you are now the husband to Dr. Anne Possible." With that I pull off the gloves and set Rufus onto my shoulder. He pulls down his little mask exhaling and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He's showing how tired he is. But still smiling at me with a chipper thumbs up. Pulling off the blood-covered gloves I smirk hearing officer Hirt and five other officers arrest the three board members that I was told about. Sighing I push through the doors heading right to the elevator. Getting to the floor I find Anne resting in a room across from the twins. Bonnie sitting next to her, as she see's me she stands up. I nod and Bonnie comes over and hugs me. Kissing Bonnie cheek I smile "Guess I married one of my friends mom. Are you mad at me?" Bonnie "No just hope Kim doesn't blow a fuse when Ocean and Honey tell her."

 **Third person's View**

Mr. McCrea smirks as every one who took his deals finally spilled their guts about the fraud. The hacker accessed the money that changed hands and then attempts to make sure that the project went down. But not without stealing three blueprints in the chaos. The only name that they all received was Drew. After it was all said and done Dante received a payment for close to seventy million dollars. Dante telling himself to wire some of that money to Anne's account when she walks. Dante smirks as he stands with DA Mr. McCrea in front of the courthouse. The reporters from all stations swarming to get his side of the story. Dante "Today justice was rightfully served. I'd like to give my thanks to both the police and DA's for their hard work and moral goal to see that justice prevail after so long. I've lost two families and because of those who would try to let these wrongs continue... I almost lost close friends and loved ones. Today I stand saying do not fear those that are causing injustice and evil to thrive. Stand ready and face it with everything you have. It took me so many years to stand before you all today. But I am happy because of the truths that were said. The lies that were undone and lastly the peace that now rests with my family and loved ones." Thanking them Dante leaves with the DA and makes his way to the police escort to take him home. Getting home Dante smiles seeing Bonnie, Ocean, Honey, and the cheer squad along with Monique. Rufus happily chatters on his shoulder. Tara being the first to see Dante rushes and jumps into him arms.

Tara with all of her bubbly self laughs and squeezes Dante in a body hug. Tara all smiles as she continues to hug Dante. Tara "Oh congrats Dante you did it! We're so happy that the twins will be ok and getting the operation soon too. Anne will be so thankful when she wakes up." Dante simply hugs back knowing that she won't let go until he does so. Plus Tara was never one to simplify her excitement in happy moments. Smiling Tara soon let go and Dante gave all the others their own hugs. Rufus jumping from one shoulder to the other hugging the girl's cheeks or nuzzling their faces with affection. Liz gives the little guy a kiss to the head prompting him to blush. Rufus "Au shucks." Seeing Rufus blush Dante smirks seeing his little pal being bashful. Bonnie "So Dante how does this work now? If your Anne's husband does that make Kim and her brothers your kids?"

Dante "I talked to Director Betty and yes I'm Dr. P's well for legal terms I'm Anne's husband. But Director Betty says that I can still have my harem. As for Kim well she being eighteen she's a legal adult so in a way legal terms I am her dad. But she doesn't have worry about calling me dad. But I'm now Jim and Tim's father and caregiver just like Anne. Seeing that it's the only way to keep them on life support while Anne's not available. But don't worry the three paid off board members are paying for their crimes against Anne. DA Mc Crea brought up injunctions and charges against them for aiding those who wronged me. As well as trying to kill two kids and their mother. No jury alive will turn down the chance to put potential child killers in jail. I'm also having the doctor I called for the twins to proceed to wake them up. Anne is ok from what Dr. Galyon tells me. Her head injury just put her into a deep sleep. She'll wake up within a weeks time." Ocean and Honey sighed with joy and everyone was wondering what Kim's is doing. Dante jokingly commented that she might be somewhere warm seeing as the winter is slowly approaching.

Kim was at a volcanic lab however and it is very warm for her liking. Examining the last location of a missing metal and energy scientific team. Kim along side with two other agents scans and examines the team's lab camp near the bottom of the volcano. Finding there are no signs of forced or tampering with labs equipment. They lost track the team's last locations closer to the volcano's base. A blonde agent picks up a faint level of radiation near the area. Agent "Agent Possible I have an odd radiation spike on the scanner. The spike is stuck to this one area however. " Kim looks over the scan and asks her fellow agents to scan along a grid sweep. Only finding four other small and sporadic spots in distance and intensity. Kim "Collect samples and scans both visual and air base. Along with a few samples to take back. We'll have the lab techs take a look at what we found. I'm going to call in the extraction teams to collect the equipment left and get us back to HQ." After another three hours Kim and the agents along with the extraction teams were heading back to GJ. HQ. Kim opening her agent's jumpsuit sighing thankfully to the hover jets ac.

Landing in the hanger of GJ. Wade beeped in telling Kim that Dante needed to speak with her. Kim changing her clothes at her locker answers Dante's call. Kim "Hey um Dante what's the stitch?" Dante "Kim don't have time to sum this up over a call. But you need to get to the hospital fast." Kim taking the GJ. tube network has it set to take her to the hospital. After a few short minutes Kim's exits the hidden tube entrance and rushes up stairs to find all her teammates. And her aunts waiting in one of the main lounge areas with Dante in hospital scrubs close by he gives her a nervous smile. Dante "Ok Kim your going to want to sit down for what all I have to tell you. And I remind you this was the only choice we had or things would have ended very badly." Spending the next few minutes explaining the last four days in her absence. Kim was shocked not only did greedy broad members get close to killing her brothers. They tried to kill her mom in the process as well. But the worse part was that Dante had to marry her mom to stop them from killing her brothers. Kim seems calm almost alarmingly at ease with what he told her. Dante knew very well from his work with Yori to not drop his guard in moments like this.

In nothing short of a flash Kim's emerald eyes locked onto Dante and she sprints at him. Dante winches curling up and waits for his body to be clawed or vigorously punched. Only seconds go by and still nothing. Dante peaks out his eyes seeing Kim suspended in the air. Three orbs and a several dozen bubbles were holding her a foot from Dante. Kim "Aunt Ocean Aunt Honey let me go!" Dante sighs seeing that both women were keeping Kim from tearing him limb from limb. Dante "Thanks you two. Kim look I'm not going to sugar coat things. I had to do this. You maybe of legal age to be considered the twins guardian. But your mom never thought something like this would happen. Plus you've been gone from the moment all this started might I add. But your mom didn't put your name down probably hopping that the twins would wake up without worry. So please just calm down and think of the good side of things." Kim growls "I'll think of the good side when I punch a few of your teeth out. And kick you in the dick you horny jerk!" Dante sigh dropping his head worried that things wouldn't be good between himself and Kim for a while. Dante turns as a nurse calls for him to come in. Dante "I'll leave the rest to all of you."

Dante goes through the door and walks through the two swinging doors of the operating room. Getting into the operating room Dante seeing's that something is wrong. Dr. Galton "Dante these two have been in such a deep comatosed state that we need a large amount of energy to draw them to the second stage. I've had several nurses try but they can't do it. I'm sorry but their state is irreversible." Dante shakes his head "That machine takes Outer energy right? Then use my energy use as much as possible please!" Before she could voice her doubts or worries Dante makes his way to the machine energy handles. Placing both his palms flat on the sensors Dante ignites his hands. In a large hum the machine begins to pull at his powers. Dr. Galton monitors it all telling Dante his energy is working. Dr. Galton "Dante we'll need a little more time but please don't force yourself. It's not possible to reverse a long-standing condition like this. Especially on two individuals." Dante focuses digging deep he pushes forward feeling his energy drain from his body. Dr. Galton "No Dante remove your hands! The machine isn't meant to drain so much energy it'll cause you serious harm!" Dante shakes his head as he left knee slouches.

Dante "No if it'll help them so be it. I won't let them waste their lives in a bed anymore. It's their turn to finally see the world. Come on Jim Tim your mother and sister need you!" Rufus scampers up from the scrubs pocket to Dante's hands. Placing his paws onto one of the control plates the naked mole feels right away the drain in his body. Almost thinking of it as going through a night without cheese. Rufus to Dante's shock starts to glow a faint red like his fists. Dante "You still surprise me little buddy." Rufus gives a weak smile back to Dante but after a half an hour passes the machine starts to spark. Dante frantic hoping that it at least does its job before calling it quits. In a final few stutters the machine gives and both Dante an Rufus are left tired and winded. Dante stumbling from the smoking machine goes to the twins lying still on the two beds. Dante touching both of their hands still very tired drops to his knees feeling the weight of his failure crush his hopes. Both twins are still asleep both still unresponsive. Dr. Galton walks over moving from one bed to the other touching both the twins heads. Her expressions changing from worried and doubt to shock and joy. Dr. Galton "Dante it worked they've been pushed to the second stage. I can stabilize them and wake them up with time."

Dante stands up too fast causing himself to wobble for a moment then drop onto his butt. But the next he's doing is hugging the doctor in thanks for her help. Dante turns and place a hand on either twin's bedside. Dante "You two are going to fly I promised remember. And this makes the second time I nearly lost to make it happen so don't waist it ok." Dante smiles again as a nurse tells him the good news that just came from a few floors up. Dante, Rufus, and Dr. Galton make their way up to the room of Anne Possible. Anne gives a meek smile with a light blush seeing Dante walk into the room. Kim turns away with a huff as Dante walks behind Dr. Galton. Dr. Galton all smiles "I'm sure you friends and family have caught you up with the current situation Dr. Possible. And I want to congratulate you in person. Thanks to um your husband Jim and Tim will be able to wake up." Anne so overwhelmed with joy begins to cry so overjoyed with the good news. Dante simply smiles and leaves the room with a slightly off balance step. Bonnie following after him as she notices Dante absences. With Rufus on his shoulder feeling as if he ran off two weeks of nachos off he smiles. Dante finds a spot by a window and cries silently into one hand. Plastered the whole time on his face is a soft smile. Bonnie walks over and gentle rests her head to his shoulder. Bonnie knows he's overwhelmed and the best thing to do is let him finally let it all in. Rufus simple hums on Dante's shoulder being at ease with his master slash best friend newfound joy.

 **Smiles; Man this was pretty touching.**

 **Jester; Yes, yes it was so like always please like, share, and comment if its not to much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Another update and yes again no one has left a review.**

 **Smiles; Don't look at me I didn't do anything.**

 **Jester; I know but just wish at least one person would leave a review a chapter. But at least people are reading the fic. So thanks you for reading and liking our fic.**

 **Smiles; Yea you guys and gals rock so here's some super hugs for you all!**

 **Liz's View**

I couldn't help but giggle at Kim's expense. It's been a solid month since Jim and Tim have been awake. And the two twins are defiantly not what any of us thought they'd behave like. The two are pretty much little rascals. They constantly make new contraptions and gadgets out of old stuff they find. And it's often at Kim or our expense when they test them. Kim right now however is dealing with the latest invention if you can call it that. It's a hair drier that also has a compact makeup kit in it. But the makeup dust ended up sucked into the blower and all over Kim's face. Anne "Boys what have I told you about messing with the appliances?" Jim "Not to do it..." Tim "Unless its proven to work right." Kim still washing her face in the kitchen sink pulls her face away to look in the hand mirror close by.

With the mascara still noticeable on her face she goes back for another rinse. Anne "That's right now apologize to your sister and get ready for your tutor to get here." Jim/Tim "Sorry sis hope you like the drier when it's done." Kim rises from the sink to glare at the twins. Who in a flash race out the room not wanting to face Kim's wrath. Tara giggles "I think its sweet that they made that for you Kim." Kim wipes off her face "Then you give it a try and help them test in for me." Tara rubs the back of her head clearly not fully ok with that idea even as she gives a worried giggle. "Oh Anne Dante called while you were in the shower. He said he'd stop by and watch Jim and Tim after the tutor left." Kim groans crossing her arms as she sits down next to Jessica.

Anne smiles from the stove thanking me for letting me know. Hope "Kim why are you still mad at Dante? You know he only married your mom to stop those corrupt guys who were trying to get back at him. Plus you know politicians like those guys have a lot of power. They could have done a lot worse. And Dante did the only available option for the moment. Seeing as you weren't around to contest what was happening I say the twins still turned out great." Kim still holds her pout even though it's a little softer then moments ago. Kim still won't tell Dante how she feels about him. But it's a little awkward to tell the guy you like now seeing as he's married to your mom. Jim and Tim don't seem to mind Dante at all. Most of the time they call him dad, which really shocked all of us.

The doctor that Dante called to help explain that since Dante has been the only comforting male voice they've heard in their comas. They've grown to naturally imprint him as their dad. Even though Anne has time and time again told them that Dante isn't their biological father. And even with photos of James holding them. The twins simple think of their dead father as their guardian angel. Anne cried tears of joy and worry while she was still explaining to them. She was worried that if she divorced Dante that the twins wouldn't behave right without him around. And happy because the twins held both Dante and James in such high emotional roles. Dante is ok with the marriage continuing as a cover to keep the twins happy.

But now it's a problem because Kim can't be with Dante. If she does put the moves on him Jim and Tim probably won't take it well. It's a very confusing love triangle at this point. Bonnie has pretty much excluded herself from the problem. Telling the twins that she's Dante's massage and personal workout friend. Tara and Monique couldn't help but laugh. But Bonnie has been using the excuse as a good cover to still stay with Dante in his hope for making a harem. Finishing breakfast I smirk as Jim and Tim race past us into the living room from upstairs. Their tutor coming into the house a few minutes later. As we're walking down the street Tara giggles as we see Dante leave his house with Bonnie wrapped up in his arm. Dante kisses Bonnie and says hi to all of us. Kim gives Dante the cold shoulder and he walks off to our house. Bonnie "Really Kim just tell Dante already. I mean it's not that hard. You giving him the silent treatment won't get you laid any faster." Kim growls telling Bonnie to shut it. Kim "It's already weird that my brothers think Dante's their dad and is technically with my mom. What will they think if I suddenly start acting all touching feely like you do every time you're over."

Bonnie "Hey I've dialed it back due to both your mom and Dante's request. You know how annoying it is to play just being along with the excuse I told them." Kim "Yeah and how much sex did it take for you to like the idea when you left?" Bonnie and Kim lock onto each other and I was almost glad that her private phone went off. Hearing the signature beeps Kim answers once more showing her pudgy teenage friend and tech guy. Also known as Wade he's a great help for when we needed to post online stuff for the squad or cheer committee. Wade "Morning Kim and good morning to the rest of you." We all say hi back letting Wade talk to Kim. Kim "Ok I'll stop by the office then. Oh and talk to the boss he'll need to talk to his sister and see if she'll excuse for the day please. Talk to you at work Wade." Kim leaves us jogging off as we turn off to head to the academy. Crystal "Man I wish I had a job like Kim's." "What is Kim's job anyway?" Bonnie "Don't know but I'd do it if it meant I could skip classes anytime they called for me."

 **Wade's View**

I smile as Kim walks into my lab. With me is director G and agent Du. Director "Agent Possible good your here so we can begin." Kim "So what's this about sir?" "I think we should let Agent's Honeydew and Bellum explain." I smile as both tall female agents walk over from the side table with my experimental gadgets. Agent Bellum still a very attractive redhead, while Agent Honeydew and equally attractive smooth shortcut brunette. Kim "It's good to see you two again. How goes your top secret team training?" Agent Bellum "It's going well they're young but with time and more training. We're sure they'll be ready for real action later on." Director G "As wonderful as I am to hear that. We have a more pressing matter to attend to. Wade if you'd bring up the display." Typing away at my keyboard I bring up the files and mission specs. "Ok everyone say hello to Lord Monty Fiske. He's an archeologist and world-class simian biologist. His latest dig site is on a small island in the Philippines. He left a small team there to do research and study the items at a lost temple. However he lost contact with the team. He hired a private investigation to find out why a week later." Agent Honeydew "I assume that yielded the same results." Nodding back to her "And get this satellite scan of the site one night shows three figures dressed completely in black. One holding a long reflective object in their hand."

Agent Du "Is that a ninja?" Kim "Please Du everyone knows ninja's long since went the way of the traditional samurai. Their art style is only done in practice. Plus most of the stuff about ninja's are from movies." Director G "Don't be so sure about agent Possible. After the second cold war our world has seen things from the strange to the fantastical. I'd keep a open mind about things the most would slate as myth or legend." Kim nods but I can tell she still thinks ninja's are just and old hat. "Well Lord Fiske wants to personally see what's going on. That's why he's asking G.J for help in going to the site." Director G "Even though I've asked him against going. He still wants to prove that something about his dig site. Ties together with these unknown hostiles. Which is why I've asked all four of you here today. You'll be going with Lord Fiske and follow him as he looks over what his researches had tried to uncover." Kim "Don't worry Director we'll watch over Lord Fiske and put a stop to whoever's trying to force him away."

Director G gives us a nod and leaves the room. "Ok let's move onto the gadgets you'll be getting. As always collapsing grappling hook launchers, knockout pellets, magnetic watches nice for making quick grabs onto ledges or repelling knife stabs. And lastly compact mini laser pens. Easy to hide it plan sight and if needed still functions like a pen." Agent Du "I don't see the practical sense it still being used as pens. What happens if a civilian mistakes it we are liable?" Kim groans, "That's why we make sure no one but us touches them. Plus it still works as a pen as long as we don't tell anyone. Thanks Wade we'll call you once we're halfway to the island." "No problem guys and Du try not to tase anyone with your stun darts." Agent Du "That was agent Drake's own mistake. He saw me line of slight and I did warn him and his partner. But still he decided to use his outer to hinder the mission." I simple shake my head letting them go. Knowing full well that Du wasn't going to admit to any kind of mistake.

 **Dante's View**

Sitting with the twins I smirk as the two try to bribe Rufus into testing their miniature rocket. Rufus shaking his head "Double or nothing." Jim "But we only have enough..." Tim "For one grilled cheese. Come of Rufus will make it up to you." Jim/Tim "Please..." I smirk as the two try to give Rufus the puppy dog eyes. They should know only their sister and mom have the skill locked down. Proof being Rufus returns the look with even greater cuteness almost like Anne's. The two groan adverting the eyes from Rufus's look. Jim "Dad what do you do to get Rufus to help you?" I sigh, "Well I don't think Rufus will like me giving away his secrets. But he can't say no to a well-made four-course meal. Sure he loves cheese but make a good meal and he'll agree." Jim and Tim bolt right into the kitchen while Rufus scampers over to me. On my shoulder he slaps my face with his paw squeaking and chippering at me that I wasn't being fair. Smiling I scratch his chin telling him that they just have a very progress imagination. "Besides Rufus this time they have you testing the rocket. Not simply asking you to help put it together with you hands. I mean would you prefer you paw getting stuck in the tail burner again?" Rufus bucked his head up in worry then shook his head vigorously from side to side. Smiling at him I just choose to relax for the day. Jim and Tim won't be too rambunctious with me around well hopefully.

 **Third person's View**

Flying well into a thick jungle you see one of Global Justices signature hovercrafts. On board with the four agents is Lord Fiske all smiles with his assistant slash butler Bates. Lord Fiske "I thank you all once again for your help. But I do hope nothings happened to my researchers. Their findings were the key to my latest break through in a series of lost temples simian related. Without their findings it'll be months before I can push for the rest of the temples." Kim smiles "Not to worry Lord Fiske we're on the case." As the craft lands all four agents lead first through the thick brush with Lord Fiske and Bates close behind them. Soon however the group stops in amazement at the entrance of the small village like temple. Shattered around beyond the archway entrance you can see the three research tents.

Lord Fiske "Their tents are here still but where could they have taken my researches?" Agent Du "Well break off and grid search the site. I trust everyone will keep their eyes open." Kim groans, "I'll take the south." Agent Bellum "I'll take the east Du you take the North. Honey can you help Lord Fiske look through the tents." With each agent going off Lord Fiske accompanied by agent Honeydew looks over the main research tent. Lord Fiske boots up the computer but finds that the screen just appears blue. Bending down agent Honeydew finds the problem. Agent Honeydew "It appears whoever took your researchers also took whatever they found with them. The computers main hard drive has been pulled." Lord Fiske "Oh dear now the only way to know what they uncovered is to either find them. Or I must personally go down into the temple."

Agent Honeydew "Now, now Lord Fiske knowing kidnappers they'll want nothing more then the research and a ransom. With luck we'll find your team somewhere on the island." Bates "I do hope so and I do hope they are unharmed." Agent Bellum radios the others telling them to come to her location. Regroup a good ten clicks from the temple site agent Bellum shows she found the Lords research team. All of them bound against a tree looking very tired. Researcher "Lord Fiske they took almost everything. We didn't know what to do when the attacked." Lord Fiske "Easy my old friend who took the research?" Researcher "The ones that threatened you after our first dig in Japan. The said before they attacked that your actions won't go without being punished. They took the stone tablet we were translating from the temple. And all of our backup findings that we were collecting. They told me to give this to you."

Lord Fiske took the small envelope and opened it. Sliding into his hand was pure black sand. Lord Fiske "I see I've been marked by the secret order of assassins... Better know as the Legion of Shadows." Kim "Who are they?" Bates "At first the Legion was a rumor like the Illuminati. But some found out how true this rumor truly is. Government officials, crime lords, and even military personnel powerful individuals received letters filled with black sand." Lord Fiske "The calling card for any member of the Legion that my death is asked for. The Legion seems to have taken offense to my research in Japan. They think that I simply want some kind of lost weapon. But I am a research not a power monger. But I fear this will be my end if one completes the contract."

Agent Bellum "Not on our watch they won't. You asked for our help Lord Fiske and we will help." Bates "But my dear this is an international group with ties all over the world. Governments who hire them know to never interfere or the same will happen to them. They have killers trained from birth or childhood. How can you possibly hope to fight them?" Kim "We G.J agents have to face tough odds all the time. Don't worry Lord Fiske we'll help you uncover your work and keep you safe." Lord Fiske "That is wonderful to hear agents. But without that stone tablet from the temple our hopes of finding the other temples are very low." Researcher "No so fast sir thanks to Jeffery here he managed to hid a flash stick with a picture of the stone." Lord Fiske smiles as the youngest of the research team hands him the memory stick from his camera.

Lord Fiske "Oh this is truly wonderful well down my boy. I trust you agents will help my team and I pack up everything." Agent Du "Not a problem sir we'll get right on it." As the team and agents help pack up all the equipment two shadows shift against a tree. Both whispers and pondering if they should strike. But ultimately they agree to fallback and inform their senseis of what happened when the Global Justice agents arrived. With the hovercraft leaving the island the two shadows watch still knowing full well that Lord Fiske is becoming a threat to their ways. Sliding across the island jungle floor with great speed the shadows leave by their own means. Fully aware of what the outcome of their small mistake will be.

Back in Middleton the twins couldn't have asked a worse question. Tim and Jim wanted Dante and their mom to take them to Japan. After skimming their computer for places around the world on assignment from their tutor. The twins learned that Japan is the leading destination in the world for technology and cultural fun. Dante scratches his head as he sits with Bonnie and most of the cheer squad. Honey and Ocean still find it funny that the twins know that Dante isn't their father. But still call him dad with bright smiles. Jim "Come on mom you've been working all the time..." Tim "Plus it'll be fun we can see the sights. And you can hang out with dad more." Anne gives a mild blush truth be told she and Dante only sit by each other when they eat. Outside of that they don't socialize with each other. Only if they need to talk about Jim an Tim and right now the two smart twins have both in a bind.

Dante "Ok how about a little wager boys. If you two can do a complete list of things your mom wants from you both. Then we'll see if it's possible for us to go on the trip ok?" Tim and Jim nod fist bumping each other excited that they'll ace whatever list their mom gives them. Dante sighs as Anne gives him a thankful nod. Dante simply nods back knowing full well that a vacation means that it'll just be the four of them. And knowing Bonnie an extended time without Dante around is enough to make her very frustrated and cranky. Dante smiles as he's walking back to his house Bonnie soundly asleep against his back. Getting home Dante takes off Bonnie's clothes leaving her in her panties. Soon after removing his own clothes Dante is about to join her when his flip phone goes off. Answering with respect Dante waits for someone to talk back.

Voice, _**"Young Fist we have a problem and your friend is involved."**_ Dante _ **"What do you mean who?"**_ Voice _ **"A few hours ago four Global Justice agents assisted our newest mark in his research into Tai Shing Pek Kwar. He's in search of the mystical items the last grand masters hid away."**_ Dante _ **"Impossible that Kung Fu has been lost. Even Master Sensei doesn't know all the moves. He only taught me the few that have survived."**_ Voice, _ **"Which is why we plan to kill him. But one of the agents was Kim Possible."**_ Dante _ **"Are you sure?"**_ Voice, _ **"Very sure the agent and the mark called her a Justice agent. And she matches the phone we have of her. You must stop her from aiding the mark without giving away your identity. We agree it will be hard but you know as a Fist you must find a way."**_ With the calls end Dante looks to Rufus who can feel the worry and nervousness coming from his master. Dante pets Rufus's head "Get some sleep buddy we have to talk tomorrow privately." Rufus nods and scurries into his mini home. Dante in turn goes to bed himself his mind putting the pieces together of Kim's double life. Dante _'So Kim's a G.J agent I just might know of a way to use this against her. Lets hope my friend still has that Senator as a girlfriend.'_

 **Smiles; Oh boy Kim's going to have some problems with Dante hinder her.**

 **Jester; True so like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Well I updated my solo fic ready to update this one?**

 **Jester; You know it partner. Ok everyone we got news to tell you all before we go into the reviews and the story. So don't skip ahead this is stuff about how we'll be updating.**

 **Smiles; Like I said in my solo fic Jester and I agreed on updating once a month. So this month we're updating Eternal, Blazing, and All Ghosts. So yea next month will be our two Fairly oddparents. Then our two newest fics which are Star Vs. and Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Then we rotate back to the start and see which will get updates or be on hold until next rotation. An yea it's a whole month waiting for a certain story. But would you rather us be tired and less idea filled if we constantly update randomly.**

 **Jester; Really not a good idea to do that when you want to be consistent and fun. Again thank you all for understanding so lets get into the reviews. SlabKing its always so nice to hear we helped other see the fun in fanfiction. And we hope you like more fics we come up with in the future too. Plus here's to your own stories and their success. He23t Yes it's a very lovely situation indeed. Gothgod9415 thanks Smiles and I try and we have fun too. So yea were really glad you like the story so far. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Alright lets have some fun tonight!**

 **Jim's View**

I couldn't believe it mom wanted us to do the seven things on this list in one month. I groan as Tim looks over the list for like the twentieth time. I groan, "Bro no matter how much you stare the list won't get short." Tim says "Or easier some of these things are just hard enough to find as is. I mean where do you find a bucket that makes steam?" We look over at Rufus as he chirps and giggles at us. Bending down to Rufus's I ask, "You know something don't you Rufus? Come on tell us." Rufus shakes his head to continue giggling. I groan as Jim continues to look over the list. Dad walks into the room showing he had stopped to pickup Nacho's and burritos from Bueno Nacho. Tim asks "Hey dad can you help us with this list? Mom gave it to us before she left for work. And its super impossibly hard to find this stuff. Rufus has been giggling at us for some reason and we can't figure out why."

Dad takes the paper and looks over the list. Soon he starts to shake his head and chuckles with Rufus. Dad sighs to say, "Anne must really not want you two to win if she gave you this list. Sorry boys but you'll have to figure this out without my help. But I'm sure Rufus will be happy to help you so long as you pay him." Rufus stops chirping with giggles to huff and glare at dad. Dad pats Rufus to drop a box of nachos next to him. And Rufus begin to chow down loving the cheese. I say "But dad you already got Rufus lunch we can't offer him food." Dad rubs our heads to say, "Well think outside of his belly. Rufus likes other things too you know. And just like that list I'm sure you'll figure something out." Rufus is already munching away at another box full of cheese-covered nachos. While dad was adding his nachos into his burrito to make some kind of mixed combo meal.

After eating Rufus is snoozing his belly bulging from having his fill. Dad stood up stretching a little, "Ok boy's I'll be in the backyard if you need me ok." We nod as dad hands us the remote and leaves to work out in the backyard. Watching dad work out from the kitchen island and use his Outer is always fun. Tim and me can't wait until we go and test to find out what our Outer's will be. But for now we have to find out how to complete this list. Sitting back on the couch we try to put out heads together. Soon a chime steers Rufus from his sleep hopping up as best he can Rufus watches the commercial for a computer game. Rufus squeaks "Everlot!" Watching Rufus wag his tail happily Tim pokes me. Tim says "That's it I got an idea." I say "Spill then don't leave me in the dark bro."

Tim adds, "Dad said that Rufus likes other things. And he clearly wants to play that game. So we get him a port of that game. He helps us complete the list." I smile to poke Rufus who stares right at us. I ask "Hey Rufus how would you like a great deal? You help us complete this list and we'll get you that game. Deal?" Rufus perks up nodding his head "Uh-uh." Tim says "Great so how do we find this stuff." Rufus cross his arms using his fingers and we know right away what he's signing. He wants proof before he helps. Picking him up we race to our room and I right away scan the Internet for a passport download of the game. With little effort I find a passport and save it to a USB. I boot it up real fast to show Rufus is works. Rufus smiles widely squeaking happily shaking his paws together over his head. I say "Ok we got it now can you tell us."

Rufus squeaks, "Fools quest." Tim asks, "Fools quest what do you mean?" Rufus points to the list again squeaking, "Fools quest." Taking the list I scan it to then growl saying, "Mom tricked us! These are fools errand she doesn't want us to succeed." Tim says "Ease bro remember how mom acted when we asked for the vacation? She was nervous she never wanted to leave. And dad even said so when he saw the list. I say we turn these little errands on mom. We'll beat her at her own game." I ask, "How no one wins when they're give a fools errand?" Tim answers, "Remember dad can't help us get to stuff. He never said we couldn't ask him about stuff to make for the list." I nod smiling just as he is giving him a fist bump, "Hicka-bicka-boo." Tim, "Hoo-sha!"

With that we instantly start our search for parts around the house. With the garage nearly picked clean we still have a long list of parts we'll need. I say "Ok we're going to need to get more parts." Tim says "But where bro we don't leave near a junk yard?" I say "No but dad can take us to one." As Tim follows behind me he points out that dad doesn't have a car. I say "True but he finds a way around the city pretty fast he has to have some way of doing so." Getting into the back yard we see dad using his Outer and its pretty awesome. The red pelt against his back morphing into two fists as dad twists his body into a tandem attack. To follow up with a low sweep of a monkey's tail. Dad then backflips five times landing on his back to do a windmill kick. Follow it all up with a blur of punches taking three steps back afterwards. While doing so he's raising his forearms as if he's guarding his head.

Dad stops to look at us. Smiling he walks over asking "You two still having trouble with your moms list still?" Shaking our head I say "No dad we need your help we need parts to complete the list. And we were thinking that you could help us get to the junkyard to find some stuff." Dad says "Ok I know the junkyard does sell parts. But how does this help you two complete your moms list?" Tim answers "Its a surprise dad so will you take us?" Dad nods telling us he'll be back in five minutes. Walking in the living room we check off the parts we still need to find before dad comes back. A small hunk drives us to the front door. Opening it we see dad on a gold and red Vespa. Tim asks "Dad is that a Vespa?" Dad answers "Yup bought her from me and um well for when I want to have romantic joyrides around town." I ask, "Dad are you and mom fighting is that why that Bonnie girl is so close to you?"

Dad sighs as we get into the sidecar. Dad answers "Boys look it's hard for your mom to be dating well to be married to me. Her happiness is being with you two and your sister. Very bad people wanted to get to me and they tried to hurt her... buy using you two. To beat them I married your mom and your sister doesn't like it. I beat them still and now they're in jail for a very long time. But your mom wants you to be happy now that you're both awake. An she and I agree that if we separate now it'll affect you two negatively. I know you both see me as your dad even though I your sisters age. And I'm happy that you hold me so high. But remember all we want is for you to be happy. Plus Anne still loves her late husband your biological dad. So you see boys my job was to wake you up so you mom could be happy not be the one that makes her happy."

Tim says, "So what you're saying is that age and conflicts from what you both want is why you're not closer?" Dad replies "Simply put yes that an I think your sister really doesn't like the idea of me being really close to your mom. Boys look when you get older you have to make choices. Some really help those you care for. And after a while a few problems will come to light that makes things that you solve a little conflicting and complicated. And I'm sticking out the conflict to make you two happy."

Tim and I nod and dad hands us spare helmets and he drives us to the junkyard. The whole time dad is quiet and we both know why. Dad parks to say "Ok you two here we are. Now look around and find the parts you need. And please stay clear of the heavy machines. An don't get any ideas about taking apart the owners machines either." We nod and start to look around. Tim, "Hey Jim." "Yeah?" Tim answers "If we beat moms bet we could use the vacation to get her and dad closer. I know what dad said and I understand it. I mean in stories when the good guys win they win and nothing goes wrong. But dad won and people are telling him know that his choice has consequences. That's not right." I nod to say, "I know sure Bonnie is dad's age. But age shouldn't stop some people from loving each other. I mean our guardian angel loved mom enough to help her bring us into the world. So why can't we do the same?"

Tim nods to ask, "You mean help mom and dad love each other?" I answer "Yeah I mean if old billionaires can have twenty year old arm candy why can't our dad be the same for mom." Tim rubs his head to say "Yea your right bro and then dad an mom can be happy with each other. Still wonder what's dad relationship with that Bonnie girl? And why Kim always glares at dad likes she's going to punch him?" I shrug to say "Yea she gets really weird for some reason every time she sees dad. And don't those billionaires get lawyers to help write up their love so people don't question anything and make it more legit?" Tim says "Even more reason to beat moms list and get her and dad to find their love for each other. Dad maybe fine with mom being distant and not being all romantic with him. But it's not fair seeing dad like this he's the good guy and he's our dad. They want us to feel like we're a family... but families stick together and really show how they feel." I nod as I pull at a beaten up blender from a pile. I say, "Don't worry once we get all the parts and win. We'll use every chance we get to make sure they have a romantic vacation with each other."

 **Dante's View**

After driving home with a dally of parts for the twins. They've both been locked in the garage doing who knows what with all the parts they picked out. Crouching down I touch my shadow feeling the layout of the house for a brief moment. Getting up I find Rufus in the twin's room jumping on and between keys. As well as using his body to slide the mouse so that he can move his character on the screen. I smirk to say, "So that's why the twins wanted to go to the junkyard. You told them the list was a fools gold deal didn't you little buddy?" Rufus nods his head chuckling happily at both the joke and on screen as he kills another challenging player. I smile wheeling over the chair to sit and watch Rufus play the game.

I don't know how long I've been watching but ever so often my eyes sting when I forget to blink. Standing up I blink some more and lightly dab my finger to my eyes to wipe away the tears. I stretch to say "Boy when people say you can get sucked into video games they weren't lying. Ok little buddy that's enough for today." Rufus frown looking bummed that he had to stop. Patting his head I say "Hey don't worry you'll play again tomorrow. And from how fast you got to level fifteen. I doubt it'll take you that long to get your fix again tomorrow." Nodding Rufus saves his character and shuts down the game. Pulling a USB from the back of the monitor Rufus jumps onto my hand.

Going downstairs I'm all smiles seeing Honey and Ocean walk in with the girls. Bonnie and Tara jump at me one with kisses the other with hugs. I turn seeing Monique walk in with her mom. Shaking her hand Ms. G just like Monique refuses to give us her full last name. Just wanting to be called Ms. G was ok with her. A short few minutes later Kim walks in with Anne. Kim gives me a half look saying "Mind getting the other grocery bags from the car." I sigh leaving Monique to explain to her confused mom why I was getting the cold shoulder from Kim. With the groceries on the kitchen island Rufus is playing around with everyone. Who were all happy to talk or play with him. Ocean asks "Dante where are the twins?" I answer "Locked themselves in the garage with a bunch of parts they got from the junkyard. Oh and Anne they bribed Rufus. Found out the list you gave them was a fools gold trick. I don't know what they're doing but I hope they don't take it too bad that you tricked them."

Anne sighs, "I know it was a mean thing to do. But the boys have to know something's just can't work out. No offense Dante but for a guy to want to surround himself with women. Most would think that's a little egotistical. Even though you truly want a big family and not to feel lonely. I don't know how it'll affect the boys or if I can be apart of that." Ms. G snickers to say "From what I can hear those two know their way around the power tools already. Plus Anne be serious when was the last time you had a man hold you? I hear young guys find older women very attractive."

Ms. G gives me a wink and I chuckle looking away and rubbing my head. I turn hearing the garage door open and the twins calling for me. I shout "Everyone's in the kitchen boys." Anne smiles to say "Good timing boys the mac an cheese surprise will be done in a few minutes." Jim and Tim wheels a pull wagon past me stopping short to hand me the list Anne gave them. Tim asks, "Hey dad can you read the list and check off everything we found?" I smile from the boy to look at Anne. She nods and I take the paper and pencil.

I say, "Alright boys first thing on the list is a bucket of steam." Jim reaches under the tarp to pull a two-layered bucket. Flipping the switch on the side steam starts to build and pour over from inside. Jim says "Thanks to the cooling unit from a small car air conditioner and some water bottles. The bucket can make steam keeping ice and drinks cool." Anne as well as everyone else looks completely shocked. Taking the bucket I push my hand into the mist finding small pieces of mist freezing in my grasp.

Looking from the bucket to the twins I nod to say, "Well that is a bucket of steam... and you two came up with this?" Tim/Jim answer "Half and half really." I nod simply impressed checking off the first item to say, "Next a glass hammer lets see what you two got." Jim smirks, "Tada one glass hammer." Taking the hammer I smirk and laugh the hammer is a clear plastic silicone mold. But thanks to the reflective specs of glass the two added into the mold it reflects and refracts like normal glass.

I chuckle to say "Well this is pretty funny when you think about it. Ok boys next is a can of stripped paint." Tim reaches into the tarp handing me a can of paint. Opening it I stick two fingers inside to pull out my fingers painted with two spiraled sets of color. Blinking twice I shake my head to chuckle again. I say "Well someone butter my buns and call me a biscuit they really made stripped paint. Good going boys I sure didn't think anyone could do this." Wiping off my fingers I say the next its a left-handed coffer cup. Jim passes me a metal coffee cup telling me to press the button. Doing so the cups hand rotates to where I'm holding it. The handle then opens and closes onto my hand. I shake my head chuckling that the twins might just beat Anne's list. I say "Well it's a left handed and right handed cup if you need it to be. Good job boys next is a hat made of air."

Tim then hands me a small conned disc and a weird bike handle attached to a transmitter. Tim says "Put it on your head and press the trigger dad." Placing the con on my head I click the trigger. Soon the disc starts to hover over my head the sound of several fans spinning along as it does. And to my surprise it blows wind down onto me as is spins over my head. Soon a faint vapor starts to trickle down from the fans. Making the wind form into the shape of a hat. I can't help but laugh as yet again the boys best their mom in wits. Stopping the hat I look to Anne to say, "I think you might end up losing this bet Anne."

Anne crosses her arms still clearly hoping that that last two items on the list remain unbeaten. I say, "Next boys were you suppose to make a shadow dance." Jim pulls a big flashlight from the wagon and aims it at me casting my shadow onto the floor beneath me. Flipping a small switch a beam hits my shadow. My shadow shrinks and stretches until its miniature. But just like that it starts to move on its own as the strobbing affect from the flashlight beam continues. I can't help but laugh seeing my shadow dance the can-can and the conga line. Rufus laughing away on the table too as the girls either chuckle or simple are giggling. The boys stop for me to say, "Last one boys hhehe last one eatable gold." The two smirk handing me a tin foil wrapped sandwich. Opening it I'm amazed that the sandwich is actually gold.

Looking from the sandwich them to the boys I say, "Smells like a sandwich... parts are separate... and tastes... hhhaa it tastes like a normal sandwich. How'd you make this one boys?" Tim pulls a small hand pump and sprayer from the wagon. Tim answers, "We took some water, food coloring, and added flour with egg wash to make the color stay." Nodding I say, "All while not letting the sandwich taste bad. Impressive boys most impressive... Well looks like the only ones who got fools was us good job boys."

Jim says "Yeah we won now we get to go on vacation you promised mom." Jim and Tim took their dinner into the living room and I look to Anne and Kim. Both complete shocked and in disbelief. I shrug to say "Well can you blame them for being so smart. I mean their parents are a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist. I can't be more surprised then I am now. Don't worry Anne I'll pay for the tickets." Kim growls "Shut up Dante." Taken back I ask "What? I didn't do anything." Kim gives me a death glare and I sigh going after the boys into the living room.

 **Third person's View**

Anne is still in complete shock her sons outwitted the fool's errands she made up. And created simply but creative items to complete the list. Honey remembers her comment on the striped paint thinking that it'd be too silly for anyone to do. But seeing Dante's fingers painted blue and black in a spiral like way. Proved her wrong and now she doesn't know what to say. Ocean far from everyone else is all smiles she found the boys creative side uplifting. And showed even more how creative they can be. Kim asks "Mom you're not seriously going to do the vacation right?" Ocean says "Kim she has to. Jim and Tim found the trick in her list and they reversed it onto her. Anne you can't back out of this. It'll send their chi out of sync and it'll be costly to their trust of you." Bonnie says "Its a no brainer really. I mean a paid vacation and don't you forget Dante can take you anywhere." Kim growls at Bonnie, "Bonnie Jim and Tim are trying to make Dante and my mom get together."

Bonnie huffs to say, "So I mean Ms. G said it best. Young guys love to please mature woman. And Dante is already playing the part of being a dad even though your brothers aren't his. So why not play along and fake it for them to think you see him as your husband?" Anne sitting now completely lost in her thoughts. She honestly has no idea on what to do. Dante through the whole situation with her sons has been understanding and listened to anything she's asked. Now her sons wants to try and push them together she has no idea what to do. Look up she hears laughter coming from the living room and Ms. G was already in the doorway. Ms. G says "Anne I think you should give the young buck a chance. I mean if your boys can do this with him. I can't tell they don't want anyone else as a father." Looking through the doorway I see Dante playing cards with the boys. Dante holding three cards while the boys have four each.

Jim says, "No way you'll beat us this round dad." Tim adds, "We got the better cards." Dante smiles to say "Sorry boys but I still got you beat cause I have three falling stars." Showing the cartoonish shooting stars Jim and Tim both ask how he got the cards. And Dante simple smiles as he laughs at them. Dante says, "My cousin Ron and me ruled Disasters and Conflict boys. We have cards that they don't make prints of anymore." Tim and Jim ask, "Can we see please..." Dante smiles to say he'll show them if they promise they won't go over board with questions. Walking back to the table Anne sits down and sighs. Anne says, "I can't go back on my word your right. Jim and Tim need my trust and love too much. I just hope they don't go over board on the trip." As Kim groans everyone talks a little before going to see what Dante and the boys are doing. They find them watching a cartoon called Duke Daring. Dante says "I love this episode even though its already at the end I just warms my heart."

Jim asks "Why dad?" Dante answers "Well back when I was your age I didn't full get the episode. But watching a few years after I got the message. You see the hero Duke Daring, as a kid loved a cartoon hero called the Fearless Ferret. He inspired Duke to become a real hero after he lost his fiancé and mother in the accident that gave him his powers. Duke uses his super sharp eyes and extending staff to teach criminals a lesson. But now when he finally meets his hero, the Fearless Ferret thinks he had little impact in kid's lives. And as you can see Duke's showing him that he was and still is a fan. And because of Ferrets lessons he turned his greatest heartbreak. Into the drive that pushes him to keep Hell's Avenue safe." Jim and Tim watch in awe as the two heroes exchange handshakes and Ferret thanks Duke for reminding him of being a hero. Even when he felt it was all for nothing.

 **Smiling Lemon; If you're an old school cartoon fan like Jester you'll get that reference at the end. Still looks like things are going well.**

 **Jester; For now but there are still a few things that need to be worked on. So like always everyone like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; I don't get why people aren't reviewing anymore. I mean we got a good amount of people viewing but why won't anyone leave a review or comment?**

 **Jester; It's a mystery to me too my old friend. But still we might as well keep going. I mean we didn't do this in the past for comments fully. We just wanted to hear others opinion.**

 **Smiles; Still would be nice for someone to leave a comment.**

 **Jester; Oh how very true that is my friend. Well to everyone that is favoriting and following us thanks you kindly. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; May the goodness of sexy lemons fill your mind with joy!**

 **Taras View**

So Kim's brothers are heading to Japan with Dante and Anne in two weeks. And things have been tense with Kim. She's been trying to talk Dante into cancelling and even trying to get the rest of us to help. Hope finally told Kim to stop and consider what would happen if Dante or Anne cancelled the trip. It'd hurt her brothers and it'd make them question why they can't be a family. Sure Dante explained gently the different in their age and their wants from one another as the twins told Anne. But they stressed that age shouldn't stop anyone from being happy and make their family happy too. Plus you can't talk to those two like kids with the IQ's they have. So again it left Kim fuming and very distant even though it's completely out of Dante's hands at this point.

 _'Kim really needs to just tell Dante she likes him already. Or all this stress will throw her chi and her mind out of balance.'_ Sitting in Dantes living room with Bonnie we're finishing our math review sheet for next weeks test. Bonnie asks, "Tara you want to fuck Dante don't you?" Stopping dead in my problem I turn to Bonnie as she shows me her sly one-sided smirk. Bonnie adds, "I mean it was pretty weird the other day. When you pulled away from hugging Dante. You were fidgety and were tapping your foot super fast when I hug him. And to my surprise I felt his thigh and found a wet spot on his black jeans."

Feeling my face get super hot I can't even respond. Bonnie takes the papers from me and kisses my cheek to say, " Close you eyes I'll help you get a better picture." I don't even argue closing my eyes Bonnie's hand glides up my skirt and down my panties. Hissing as one of her fingers tap my Pell Bonnie starts. Bonnie whispers, "He's like a hard slab of thick juicy meat Tara. I know you're Vegan but I can tell you'll make an exception for him. He's so hard too but he's always gentle. Dante only gets rough if asked and let me tell you girl. If you walk past a construction site and you feel the thumping of a jackhammer. That's what he feels like inside when he's rough. When he's gentle it's like a strong wave at the beach hitting and pulling you deeper. And you want to know the best part?" I gulp "Yes..." Bonnie licks my ear as she whispers "He can go for some nice long rounds and he only cums after you've cum." Bonnie then bites my ear making me screech through my teeth while I also clinch my thighs together. Grabbing Bonnies hand I keep her from pulling away like she likes to do. But Bonnie keeps rubbing making my orgasm really last.

After I can't guess how long I let go of Bonnies hand. I feel close to hyperventilating with how many gasps I'm making in those few seconds. Bonnie then takes her fingers out from under my skirt. Looking at her fingers she rubs them together as she smirks. Bringing her fingers to her lips she starts to lick off my juices. Moaning Bonnie looks at me saying, "You taste just as sweet as when we experimented in freshmen year." Wrapping an arm around my neck Bonnie pulls us together. Kissing me with the same passion I've seen her give Dante. Moaning into our kiss Bonnie pulls away even though I try to keep our tongues tied. Bonnie licks her lips to say "Save the rest for when Dante comes home." I stutter saying "But I can't have sex with him Bonnie." Bonnie smirks to say, "You can still use your boobs and mouth right. And don't worry Dante will gladly eat you out. And once he knows you want to be apart of our growing family he'll work hard on your challenge " Fidgeting I ask "But what about Kim won't she freak?" Bonnie blows a raspberry to say, "Oh please Kim so needs to just tell Dante how she feels already. Girls going to get a permanent brow mark if she keeps glaring at him like she does."

Bonnie pulls me from the couch and we head right upstairs into Dante and her bedroom. The whole time I had to deal with how my panties aren't fixed right. Getting into the room I look around seeing how much it looks like a guy and girl shares the room. I ask, "Bonnie what are you going to do about the other rooms?" Bonnie waves her hand over her shoulder, "Dante said that if some of the girls he adds to his harem doesn't have anywhere to live. Or just want to they can move in. Last I check you were looking for a change from how cramped it is a Kim's place?"

I nod "Yeah with the entire team and now here brothers living there. I don't think it'll be big enough for us all. Really wish we could combine the houses though. It'd save us a trip back and forth. And we'd be able to see each other every morning. Plus I don't think Dante will ever let go of the home he grew up in." Bonnie rubs a wall to look at one of the pictures hanging from it. Bonnie sighs, "He'll never let go of this place. It's the last thing he has of them. Plus it'd take nothing short of a war to even make him think of leave." Bonnie walks around me to wrap her arms around my waist and rest her chin on my shoulder. Bonnie smirks to ask, "So Tara want to be apart of Dante's potentially big family?"

I nod as Bonnie kisses my neck to pull me to the closet. Bonnie says "Then lets put you in something sexy. I know you're going to be really frustrated to not get to feel Dante while we have fun. But it'll be ok he'll make it up to you now and later. So Tara do you want to wear something that says. 'Hey big boy I'm your tease tonight.' Or do you want 'Baby you better fuck me good tonight.' Oh you could also try 'I'm new but I'd love anything so long as you're gentle.'" I gulp as Bonnie lays out the sexy outfits for me to see. All catching your eyes quickly and they pretty much saying what she just said. "Um maybe this one but I don't want to come off too strong. I mean its just tonight so..." Bonnie stops me by putting a finger to my lips to then stroke my cheek. Bonnie says "Dante likes it when women are direct with him. After sitting him down and watching a bunch of chick flicks. I know all his likes and dislikes about woman. And one thing he hates is a woman who beats around the bush and just can come out and say it. Dante was direct with me and look where we are now." I pick up the outfit to look at it over myself in the standing mirror. I ask, "Do you think Anne and Dante will become serious or just close friends?" Bonnie shrugs, "With Kims brothers playing match makers I can't even guess if it'll happen. Now lets find you some lip bomb and get dressed."

 **Dante's View**

Walking into my house I sigh. Another large company trying to pay me to create a factory to push my Flast metal into major production. I again had to shoot another company down at the idea. I want my metal to reach high demands yes. But I won't flood the market only to then hold off for higher demand and bigger payments. I'm an honest inventor and I'll give my work to those who can afford and enjoy my work. Rufus jumps from my pocket and heads right to the computer in the living room. Powering up the tower he jumps onto the costume keyboard. I bought a whole new gamer graded tower and keyboard just so he could play Everlot. I play from time to time myself I've always loved the lore in fantasy, post apocalyptic, and sci-fi games. Going into the kitchen I make Rufus some sweet potatoes. Stretching I look at the time its only a few minutes past five. Patting Rufus's head I say, "Ok buddy I'm going to take a shower. Make sure you're not playing anymore once it gets close to seven. Anne and everyone is expecting us for dinner." Rufus nods slowly showing that he heard me but is focused on the game.

Heading straight to my room I pull off my shirt as I open the door. I stop dead in my tracks as I see both Bon-Bon and Tara sitting on my bed. Bon is wearing a sexy nightie with no breast support. And matching blue thong her lips glossy and shiny from lip bomb no doubt. Tara in a strapless bra nightie its purple bringing out her soft baby blues. Her panties are simply crotch less with her Pell working as the rest of the panties. Showing off a nice camel toe and how clearly wet she is. Rubbing my neck I ask, "Um Bon-Bon what's this?" Bon sways her hips the short walk over to wrap her arms around my neck. Bon nips at my ear as she speaks softly and as seductive as she can. Bon says "Tara has had a growing crush on you for a while baby. And she wants a nice taste before she asks you to take her challenge. I hope its ok?" I smile to give her a quick peak on the lips. With my hands in hers Bon pulls me over to Tara. Tara nervously says, "Dante I hope this is ok. I don't want to seem forceful." I take a step closer placing a hand on her hip and another on her arm. Right away Tara shivers as her eyes close. Leaning in I kiss from her neck up to her ear.

I say, "I like it when women show me what they want Tar. And don't worry I won't force you to do anything. It's you who I listen to after all." Raising her head to face me I get an up close look at those soft blue eyes of hers. Pulling her close I lock lips with her and her hands go right to feeling my chest. As mine go right to washing up and down her hips. I've noticed that even though everyone on the cheer team has the same body type. They each has a small edge over the other in a different area. Bonnie had the biggest ass but now thanks to Kim workout plan. And no doubt her being a secret agent for Global Justice she has a bigger ass then Bon-Bon. And let me tell you she was pissed when they measured in the shower. Not even a nice massage from me calmed her down. For Tar she has the widest hips out of the team. And as I feel and grope them I found out that she's really sensitive around there. Sighing into our kiss I pull away to feel more of her body. Bon comes up behind Tar and pulls off the nightie. Bon says, "Baby, Tar wants to warm you up for me I know you won't mind."

Bon guides me to sit on the bed while Tar gets to her knees with Bon. The two pull down my pants then my boxers. Feeling my semi erect cock slip free I sigh as Bon goes right to jerking me off. Looking down Bon takes a few lips of my tip to guide Tar to hold my cock. Soon she too takes a few lips while Bon continues to lick and jerk me off. Soon the two share a pace of one jerking while the other lips. And back and forth they go. Before long Bon and Tar are sharing who's fully bobbing their heads off my cock. While someone else is stroking whatever part of my cock that person can't get into their mouth.

Tar hums into my cock and Bon says "Ok baby give Tara a nice warm smoothie for being so good to you." Bon crawls up and starts to nip and kiss me leaving Tar to handle my cock all by herself. Moaning into Bons mouth I cum giving Tara more then she can handle. Pulling away the cum still in her mouth gets coughed up into her hand. While I'm still shooting a little which lands on her chest and face. Bon gives a sympathetic ah saying "I should have warned you how much he cums. Sorry sweet stuff here let me help get you cleaned up." Soon Bon and Tara are in a full make out. Bon using her fingers to scoop up different amounts of cum to feed to Tara. All the while she gets some by kissing Tara.

With Tara clean Bon says "Still hard as always baby come here Tara lets get you a front row set." Tara now lying on her back as Bon hovers her crotch over her while on all fours. Bon says, "Lets give Tara a good show baby." Crawling over I get into position behind Bonnie while keeping my legs apart so Tara doesn't get hurt. Bonnie asks "Tara can you guide Dante in for me?" Taking my cock in hand Tar lines me up and I slide right in. Feeling Bonnies pussy wrap around my cock while Tar is watching is a whole new experience. And as I thrust away I tone everything out and just enjoy the high I feel of someone watching us. To my shock Tara adds into the fun going from teasing me with her tongue or rubbing my balls. To doing something that makes Bonnie squeeze my cock. Feeling my balls tighten I don't hold back cumming right inside of Bonnie. Who sighs and reaches back to guide me into kissing her. Moaning into each other's mouth I pull away but before I can help Tara sit up. Bonnie sits on her face and in seconds two are moaning and feeling each other from their positions.

Bonnie grinding her ass into Tara's mouth while Bonnie cups her breasts and bites her lip. Smirking I worm my way down between Tara's legs and go to town. Tara's hands leave Bonnie's waist and I can feel her nails mildly rake through my hair. Hearing to two moan and growl through their teeth is just so arousing. Even though the Pell is a pain I can tell that Tara is still enjoying herself. Feeling a nice stream of her juices escape her tunnel Tara grips my hair as she shake. I stop licking and just give her pussy lips light sucks. After a while her grip of my hair eases letting me sit up and see both her a Bonnie a glow with a layer of sweat. Pulling Tara up gently I rest her on my lap and start to kiss at her neck. Bonnie crawls up behind her nipping at her ear. I ask "So Bon what else you got planned for tonight that I should know about?" Bonnie flashes her sly smirk saying, "Oh baby sorry to say but you're going to sleep late tonight." Nodding I kiss Tara softy to ask, "What do you want to do Tara?" Tara sighs to grind against my crotch "I just really wish I didn't have this Pell on." Smiling I lie back letting her take out her frustration with Bonnie groping her breasts from behind.

 **Third persons View**

Cracking his neck Dante tries to shake off the jet lag as he carries the family bags. But between the twins sleeping on his back and Anne leaning against him for support. Dante is finding it pretty hard to stay awake himself. It's a good thing he called a head for a cabby to pick him up. Sitting in the car Dante smiles seeing his wife and her sons resting against one another. Jim snorting as he against his head against Anne's thigh. Sitting next to them Dante gives a small smile. Dante looks to the drive asking, " _ **Did master send you my friend?"**_ The drive shakes his head no answering _**"A traitor that is marked has returned to Tokyo. He now follows another marked one the one looking for the Mystical Power. The Fist of Iron has run into another traitor and is still following. But this marked one the master thought you should deal with him."**_ Dante growls know only one marked target that is to be killed that he has history with. Dante nods _**"Tell master I will find him but I must do it when my family doesn't interfere. They must remain safe."**_ The driver nods as he drives the family to their hotel.

Flying to Japan however is Kim, along with Agents Will Du, Honey Dew, and Bellum. On the hovercrafts monitor Director Gemini and Wade are briefing the agents. Wade says, "Ok team after scanning the global network I've managed to capture several figures in black similar to the ones describe by Lord Monty's researchers." Wade pulls up the screen shots then figures movement had to be slowed down then highlighted to be seen. Honey Dew says "Well that's something unexpected ninja are real. And moving about in modern day." Kim huffs to say "Ok wooing realization aside what are their deal?" Director Gemini says, "We would like to know as well. That is why you will be assisting Tokyo's inspector task force for special individuals. In a world like ours now the unusual has become very too common for some. And several governments are cracking down on the ones too crazy for even the systems to handle. Agents your job is to capture one of these ninja's for interrogation." The team nods and tries to relax for in several hours they'll arrive.

However now being well rested and ok Dante, Anne, and the twins are walking around Tokyo. Some of the local teen girls want to take pictures with Anne seeing as its not often you see a natural redhead in the city. Blushing at the photo time the twin's geek out over the various gadgets that are on display. Dante simply smiles remembering all the times he's spent with his old gang in the various districts. But a few memories however bring up a sour note to him. Shaking off the thoughts Anne manages to wriggle free from the teens thanking them with a blush and a wave.

Following the twins Jim and Tim gasp seeing the Minus Company store. Rushing in Dante sighs to say "Oh boy getting them out of there without them wanting something will be impossible. And will cause a bent in my wallet." Anne says "Well I guess we know the other reason why they wanted to come to Tokyo now." Dante says "Anne how about you pick what we do tomorrow." Anne says, "Dante this is just so different to me. I just don't know what to do about us being in this kind of..." Dante says, "You can't force your feelings Anne. I know you don't want to upset the twins but I learned something a while back. Even a forced smile shows that you want to make someone else smile. Even if it's a little painful for you."

Anne sighs, "Put simply fake being together so that Jim and Tim don't push us together?" Dante nods and on entering the store rubs his neck. Dante says, "Jim put that down that isn't something you should play with. Tim don't flip that switch!" As Dante pulls the twins from causing a mess he bows apologetically to the store managers. As well as making the twins do the same. Over time the twins convinced Dante to buy them two gadgets. For Tim her got a mini force field wristwatch. Not resembling a watch that much more like a large clumsy armband if anything. Due in part to the limitations and size of the watch the force field created looks like a regular riot shield.

For Jim he got a connectic power glove. He found it cool even though its punches are nowhere as strong as Dante's. Its robust look almost makes it look like an industrial tool than a fighting gadget. Rounding the block Anne walks alongside Dante while the twins talk about how they'll upgrade their gadgets. As the family continues to walk Anne stops to look into a shop. Seeing the various dresses Anne wonders when was the last time she had time to shop to her leisure. Dante places a hand on Anne's shoulder, "You can go in if you want. I pretty sure the twins won't mind you also shopping as well. And don't worry I'll pay." Anne sighs "Dante I just don't know. I still miss what I had with James... he would come with me every time I felt like shopping."

Dante rubs Anne's shoulder to sigh with sadness "Its never easy to leg go of the wounds from those you love. But one of my teachers told me so long as you remember the happy moments. The love and their memory will always be with you. I'm sure James loves how far you managed to come with being a mom to the twins again. But most of all I'm sure he's sending all of his love just as your love for him is still burning inside of you." Anne lets a small tear slip past her eye and down her cheek. Hearing two voices say "Mom?" With worry Anne looks down to see the worried faces of Jim and Tim. Flicking away the tear Anne smiles to ask, "Boy do you know where we can find something to eat?" The twins pulled out their phones looking over he various menus that shops were offering close by. Anne following with Dante behind the twins she looks to Dante. For the last few months he's been supportive of every decision and request she asked. But even after telling him her feelings about their marriage Dante has respected all of Anne's choices. Now even when hearing her love for her late husband in pure. Anne can still see Dante not leaving just so the twins can have a father. Anne thinks _'Can I move on... or will my love for James be a reminder everything I see the boys smiling at Dante?'_

 **Smiles; Why can't everyone have sexy and touching times like this?**

 **Jester; Cause not everyone has control over their lives like in a story. Still we hope you all liked it. And if its not too much comment, share, and following us too.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Really not a single review here to that's it put this one on hiatus too!**

 **Jester; But Smiles maybe...**

 **Smiles; No they had their chances but they still won't comment or review. Sure people like and follow but not a simple comment at all after how long its been since the last chapter. No way either comment or no more updates!**

 **Dante's View**

After walking around with Anne and the boys they finally agreed on a place to eat. Stepping in I ask the greeter for a table and we walk to the far side of the restaurant. Sitting down a smiling waitress dressed as a classical western saloon girl walks over to us. Trying her best at a western accent she greets us and gives us all menus. Looking over the menus it's a mix of BBQ and normal eastern food. Jim and Tim ask, "Dad what is fried crab stakes?" "Yea and what's seasoned fished battered in hometown gravy?" I smile telling them what it all is. No surprise the boys ask for the baby ribs topped bread with mild spices. And sided with rice balls. Anne is getting fried jumbo shrimp, crab legs, and a fish wrap. I'm getting a spicy bowl of noodles with soft fish dumplings, rice seaweed, and a few fried shrimp on the side.

With all our food on the table the boys and Anne look at me with shock seeing how big the bowl is. I smile to say "Not the first time I've ordered a bowl this size." Tim says "No way you can finish that all dad." Jim says "Dude have you see how much dad eats. Rufus eats almost as much as him sometimes just as much." Anne asks "Dante don't get spice overload that last thing we need is you getting sick." I wave Anne off commenting that spicy food does nothing to me anymore. And that's mainly due to Yuri she really doesn't know when too much spice is too much. Poor Hirotaka guy nearly passed out their first time she went crazy with the spices. Sure I turned out ok and now have a deep love for all things spicy. But Hirotaka has often told me after the first date that he can't feel his tongue for at least a week when Yuri cooks.

As we continue to eat Jim asks "Hey dad did you hear how some governments are putting together task forces to work with police to handle rogue Outers?" I nod to add "They also plan to have some work in their militaries too. And though the idea of giving all these people jobs. I worry that some corrupt or other problems will come from stuff like that. Boys don't get me wrong being an Outer user myself is not easy finding work outside of the Outer Leagues. But I still worry what kind of example these few governments are setting by hiring Outers like this. Having special groups like the Avengers, Point, The Exchangers, and Moorlands work to get Outers jobs or specific placements is fine. But having a super powered arms race never ends well.

"However I know for sure you two have heard about the artificial world those Doctors in Greenland have been working on? Come on boy what's your take on that?" Jim smirks answering "Dad who hasn't heard of their work by now its freaky awesome creating a whole functioning world. With lives that can continue without them needing to do anything but watch." Tim nods "Yea they've already have the world working and running like ours. They say in a few months they'll be testing it so people can visit the world. Or if they really try pull some of the artificial life into ours. So far they've keep all details they have about the world hidden. But the design and marketing groups love what they've seen so far."

With dinner winding down I lift the bowl and start to drink down all the soup and left overs still in the bowl. Placing the bowl back down the boys gasp as I burp into my hand. Calling the waitress for the bill I pay and we leave with thanks. As we start to walk around the boys want to go into a small park and watch a group of performing freelancers dance in their boxers. Stuff like this isn't too weird for Tokyo but I can't help but smile as the boys enjoy the show. Soon after we leave the park and head back to our hotel. With two joining rooms I smile as Anne talks with the boys trying to calm them down. I take a moment to step out onto the rooms small balcony to make a call. Dialing the number into the phone the ring lasts for only a few seconds before someone answers. Other end says _**"Marked one has been spotted talking with a gang leader in the South Food district. Observation was round the clock but Marked did not leave."**_ I groan to say _**"Then I'll find out what they did to get him away. Have the two wait for me outside."**_ With the calls end I place the phone back into my bag and pull out a secondary duffle bag.

Placing the bag at the door I walk into the boys room. I smirk as they are already messing with their gadgets inner working. Well they've mostly have taken them apart. With no tools they can't do anything upgrade wise. Looking at Anne I say, "I have to go out and meet with a friend. No idea why he would call me out of the blue. But he didn't know I was in town but seemed glad I'm here. So I'm going to meet him." Tim says "Dad we wanted to test our gadgets to see if they could match your Outer." Before I could say anything Anne says "Oh not at this hour. You two need sleep and you're going to go to sleep is that clear." The twins groan a yes mom together and I look to Anne. I say, "If it gets too late give me a call to let you know where I am." Anne nods to add "Dante do be careful I don't need the boys getting worried over you being out all night." I nod and head out with my duffle bag. Getting five blocks to the food district I jump and start to scale a buildings side. Using the building small ledges I get to the roof with ease. Quickly changing I'm once more dressed in guard of any warrior of the shadows.

My guard much like others is designed for the shadows. Soft ballistic weave mixed with different layers of cloth. The first layer is a skintight suit to keep in heat. The other layer is a v-style gee with a loin guard. The pants and shirt are wrapped at my chins and forearms to prevent drag from my attacks. The main armor of my guard is the flexing metal platting on my chins, shoulders, elbows, chest, and neckpiece. Pulling up the protective cloth for my head I dawn the Blood fists head dress. Each fist that receives their head dress reforges and refines the headpieces to their liking. My headpiece is reminiscent of the classical Oni. The red face with white horns and teeth are made even more shocking with the headpieces deep gold eyes. Clicking the front to the back the headpiece locks and I begin to move. Jumping from roof to roof is not new. The teachers taught me all this and more. But for now I must move fast Fukushimi will regret his betrayal to our ways.

Getting to the district I scan the shadows around me and find my two allies. On seeing me both bow their heads and place their right hands to their left shoulder. Doing the same the sister of the two says, _**"The Marked has not left since we started our watch. Sensei knows you wish to bring him to face the clan."**_ I nod to tell them to remain here and only enter if they see me use the flash pellets. They are to arrange help. Jumping onto the phone wires I race across making sure not to cause pause with anyone bellow me. Getting to the roof across from me I open the skylight and look within. Scanning the room I see the leader laughing with a whore on his lap. Across from him an elderly man who is showing his tattoo work. No doubt hired to give the leader more ink to show his prestige to this gang. The room has several other gang members. Some with weapons in hand, some with them resting nearby. Or the last few with weapons concealed.

Climbing down onto a pillar I hold on as I see the floors fuse box. Taking my blowpipe I put a mini EMP cap at the end. Blowing the cap hits the box and soon sparks start to fling from the box before it goes out. The woman and old man are startled like everyone else. But like the codex says whore, the elderly, children, and beggars are to be untouched. They have proven themselves to be allies more times than once to those who looked for Markers before. Using a small speaker I say, _**"You have been in contact with a wanted betrayer of the shadows. Tell me where he is and you will live to see the dawn."**_ The gang leader growls _**"Be gone assassin the one you seek has paid for what he wanted. I won't tell you anything."**_ I smirk to say _**"Then I'll beat the answer out of you after I kill those who work for you."**_ The gang members ready their weapons as do I. Sliding down the pillar with ease I look over the area and all the weapons they have at their disposal. Nothing more powerful then an old AK47 as can be seen. In a swift more I throw concussive stars at the three with AKs. On hitting the stars set off miniature explosives. They explosives not only destroy the weapons but also send some shrapnel into the thugs.

As others scan for me I remain with the shadows. Letting the darkness come over me and hide my every move. _'A warrior of the shadows does not use the shadows. They are one with the shadows. For each shadow like us is unique. For once in harmony with us then they will allow us to walk among them.'_ Sensei's words as true as they were when I was young as they are true now. With a sickle in one hand and a sai in my next I go after four lightly armed thugs. Slashing the first across the throat with the sickle. I dig the sharpened blade into his shoulders as another tries to shoot me. But with ease I use the thug as a shield once close I leap over him. Capturing the goon's gun and hand with my sai. I twist hearing her cries as the gun in her hand drops and her wrist breaks. With my sickle I disembowel her slicing her stomach from the middle to her thigh. Rolling with her body I once more sink into the shadows as the other two fire franticly at their two fallen.

With the two in a well lite area of the room I must draw them to me. Aiming at their dominant arms I flick my wrists revealing the four rope darts. Throwing the daggers all four daggers lock into their skin on penetration. Pulling hard the thugs scream in pain as the barbs to my rope darts assist me in engulfed them into the shadows. Those remaining in the room hear the two different sounds. One of bone meeting metal and the other of someone coughing violently while begging. Those remaining fire are armed with melee weapons akin to low-level street walking thugs. Rolling smoke pellets under them all the gas from the pellets disorients them long enough for me to use my sword to kill them. The boss nervous and very much shaking exhales as I take hold of his shoulder. Leaning in I say **"No one helps a marked an lives."**

Running him through with my short sword I slowly pull my blade free. Looking to the whore and the elder tattoo maker I ask, **"Where did the marked on go?"** The elder maker answers **"He went down into the basement from there he never came back up."** I nod telling them to leave and to not speak of what happened tonight. The elder thanks me grabbing the whores hand and hurrying to leave. Quickly making my way downstairs I scan the basement to find a metal hatch. Opening the hatch I drop down follow it to where Fukushimi will be.

 **Third person's POV**

Standing next to the four global justice agents is task force agent Boiled. His cleanly shaved headed man stares at the four agents the lieutenant goes over their targets. Boiled says, "You four came just in time. Over the last year this shadow group has cause numerous deaths. And even though they're scum no one would bat an eye about. The body count is still pretty high. And we can't have this group doing what we're supposed to do. So in short you four are to back up my task force." Will Du ask "Sir do you have any leads as of yet?" Another officer answers, "As of now the only lead we have is that they target gangs. No clear pattern but all the gangs hit had a private meeting before as to what they talk about has the street crews have confessed too. After that the crews don't see those in the meeting."

Kim says "Then we need to find out who's hosting these private meetings and hopefully catch this assassin group in the act." As the task force highlights all the previously hit meeting Wade calls him. Kim says "Go Wade." Wade says "Kim three dock workers near the eastern pier reported two guys with swords fighting on the roof of a warehouse." Alerted Boiled scrambles his task force with Kim and the agents in toe. After twenty minutes of pushing past mild traffic they are at the warehouse reported. Inside the hear the clashing of steel and various other metal objects making rapid contact. Boiled shouts "Set all blasters to stun I want these crazies alive for questioning." On entering the twenty plus force finds another force of ninja monkey's mutants. Honey Dew says, "Now that is just wrong." A ninja clashing with a red demon masked ninja shouts "Ninja monkeys attack!" As the officers fire the ninjas punch and claw into the task force. Kim using her super scream rattles the monkey's minds as they try to kill the officers.

However as the two groups fight Du sees both ninjas clashing using fancy sword work against one another. Before long the demon masked ninja disarms the other ninja that just has a simple mouth mask. Reeling his blade back the demon looks to thrust but Du interferes firing his taser darts from his watch. Rolling away the other ninja shouts "Ninja's vanish!" Throwing mini flash powder pellets the ninja and his remaining coherent monkeys escape. The demon mask ninja is then surrounded as he grunts pulling the darts from his back. Kim says "Ok ninja we have some questions for you." The demon says "Oh Kim you have no idea what you've done." Kim gasps recognizing the voice. Pulling off the demons mask reveals Dantes face for all to see. Kim growls saying "What are you doing do you know how much trouble you're in?" Dante chuckles to say, "I'm not in the same amount of trouble compared to what you did. You let my target get away along with his forces. Thanks to you now the world has a new threat. And well now I have to go after him."

Boiled says "No you're not you're under arrest." Dante smirks to say "Task force officer Boiled you have no jurisdiction of those who have protected Japan's interests for generations. Ask your commanders they'll tell you. As for you Kim you won't say a word to anyone nor will your agents." Kim says "And why is that?" Dante smirks "No one will believe you when you claim I'm a ninja. But everyone will believe me when I say you're a secret agent for Global justice. Cause I've got proof." Dante pulls out a portable tablet showing Kim fighting various super villains. Along with various other agents. Dante says "The group I'm apart of takes assassinations seriously we protect a vary steady balance. We don't pick every target but those who are picked we research excessively. So if you'll excuse me." Boiled however slaps a cuff onto Dantes hand telling him "As I said you're under arrest." However Dantes phone goes off as him simple stares at Boiled. Dante says, "That's my wife. Kim you want to tell your mom how you're in Japan or should I?"

 **Smiles; Well here's hoping someone leaves a comment cause if not you won't see another chapter for a long time. And so like always wait no I'LL WON'T HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
